Mal-me-quer, Bem-me-quer
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Eles pareciam um casal perfeito... apaixonado, O arrogante conde italiano Edward di Cullen faria qualquer coisa para garantir a custódia da pequena Angelina. Como uma das condições para isso era que tivesse uma esposa, ele pediu em casamento a babá da menina, Isabella Swan. Para Bella seria uma tortura encenar um relacionamento amoroso com Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Resumo:

Eles pareciam um casal perfeito... apaixonado,

O arrogante conde italiano Edward di Cullen faria qualquer coisa para garantir a custódia da pequena Angelina. Como uma das condições para isso era que tivesse uma esposa, ele pediu em casamento a babá da menina, Isabella Swan. Para Bella seria uma tortura encenar um relacionamento amoroso com Edward, pois estava realmente apaixonada por ele... Sem contar que ele a julgava uma mulher experiente, acostumada a relações proibidas!

Na festa, toda a família e mais centenas de convidados esperavam ardentes demonstrações de paixão, o que Edward estava mais que disposto a conceder... em público. Mas como seria quando se vissem a sós... na noite de núpcias?

Prólogo

- Boa sorte em sua entrevista, querida! Sabe que tem tudo para conseguir o emprego, não é? Ninguém poderia encontrar uma babá melhor do que você...

Bella tentou sorrir depois de abraçar afetuosamente sua irmã. Mesmo depois de um mês, era difícil não chorar quando se lembrava dos dois pequenos que fora obrigada a deixar, ao sair de seu emprego anterior.

Só não sentia saudade do ex-patrão, que nos últimos meses havia transformado sua vida em um inferno, com seu constante assédio. Na verdade, Bella chegara a sentir alívio quando a esposa dele a informara de que fora transferida para Nova York, e que teriam de se mudar. Ela insistira para que se mudasse com eles, mas Bella sabia que não poderia aceitar. Era o preço que tinha de pagar por escolher um tipo de trabalho como aquele.

Logo estaria a caminho de Florença para ser entrevistada por um novo patrão, que estava precisando de uma babá para uma criança de seis meses, que perdera a mãe.

— E obrigada por aceitar levar Louise com** você** — sua irmã, Rosalie, estava dizendo. — Tenho certeza de que vai adorar Florença!

Bella não podia deixar de achar que Louise, a enteada de sua irmã, estava se mostrando infeliz e insegura apenas para fazer com que o pai se sentisse culpado por haver se casado novamente. Nada do que ele e a irmã faziam parecia agradá-la, incluindo a viagem de quatro dias a Florença, com a qual a haviam presenteado.

O anúncio de que o conde di Cullen estava procurando uma babá que falasse tanto o italiano como o inglês voltou-lhe à mente. Falava da criança com tanta frieza que Bella ficou consternada.

Será que o tal conde e estava ansioso apenas para se livrar da responsabilidade de cuidar daquele bebê?

Ela não podia saber. Mas tinha certeza de que, acima de suas duvidas estavam às necessidades do pequenino que, por uma infelicidade do destino, não tinha mais sua mãe para amá-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oi amores di mi vida... desculpe pela demora... mais eu não estava bem hoje, por isso não postei antes... desculpe-me... mais melhorei um pouquinho e vim postar... Essa historia é de Penny Jordan " Mal-me-quer, Bem-me-quer"... espero que gostem é uma historia lindaaa... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

O calor era intenso em Florença.

Louise recusara, mal-humorada, o convite para um passeio pela cidade, mas Bella não perderia a oportunidade. Adorava conhecer lugares novos, observar as construções antigas, a expressão das pessoas, sua singularidade.

O clima logo a fez lembrar-se de que Florença era famosa pela qualidade de seus sorvetes. Parou em uma pequena sorveteria à beira da calçada, e pediu seu sabor preferido. Percebendo que não era italiana, o rapaz que a atendeu dirigiu-lhe um pequeno galanteio ao devolver-lhe o troco. Corando, Bella se afastou rapidamente, um pouco sem jeito. Não gostava de ser pega de surpresa.

Ia correndo atravessar a avenida, quando derrubou metade do sorvete em sua camiseta. O calor o fez derreter-se muito depressa e... bem, não importava. Acontecera e pronto. Quando levantou os **olhos,** para de novo tentar atravessar a avenida, deparou-se com o motorista de um carro esporte vermelho, que olhava fixamente para ela. Ele parecia simplesmente ter ficado parado quando o sinal abriu, e os outros motoristas buzinavam enfurecidos, já que ele lhes impedia a passagem. Mas ele não reagia, e continuava com os olhos fixos em Bella. De repente, ela percebeu que os olhos dele estavam fixos em seus seios, que, com o contato do sorvete gelado ficaram excitados, os mamilos salientes e visíveis através do tecido molhado da camiseta.

Bella corou novamente. Que homem inconveniente, pensou consigo mesma. Devia estar achando que ela era uma turista sem compromissos, pronta a aproveitar o dia com um garotão qualquer. E que bastaria um olhar para que...

Quando Bella resolveu encará-lo, disposta a lhe devolver o olhar mais azedo e desencorajador que possuía, o restante de sorvete começou a pingar continuamente no chão. Mesmo sob o olhar insistente, Bella começou a lambê-lo, disposta a evitar um vexame ainda maior.

Rapidamente foi se afastando daquele local, a imagem dos olhos verdes e profundos do italiano impressa em sua mente. Aquele homem saberia como abalá-la.

Onde estaria a tal mulher? Edward pensou consigo mesmo, olhando irritado do relógio para o hall de recepção do luxuoso hotel, onde hospedara a candidata.

Já fazia cinco minutos que estava andando de um lado para o outro, como um tigre dentro de uma jaula, ansioso. Precisava terminar tudo aquilo rápido, e voltar para casa com alguém que pudesse cuidar de Angelina com amor e carinho.

O fato de a moça não ter nem mesmo a disciplina necessária para comparecer a um encontro no horário marcado pesaria fortemente contra ela, apesar de ter sido tão bem recomendada pela agência na qual ele confiava.

Na verdade, não estava mesmo no melhor de seus humores naquela manhã. Seu carro, que nunca lhe dera problemas, tivera uma pane elétrica que o obrigara a usar a Ferrari vermelha de seu primo Jasper, que desde sua morte estivera guardada no _palazzo._

Ao contrário da Mercedes, a Ferrari era um tipo de carro que c_hamava muita atenção, e_ na opinião de Edward, o tipo indesejável de atenção.

Lembrou-se da moça ruiva que lhe chamara tanto a atenção, mais cedo na cidade, quando fora encontrar um colega. Ela certamente aprovara o carro, mesmo que tivesse lhe lançado um fulminante olhar de rejeição, do tipo "não ouse olhar para mim desse jeito", ele refletiu secamente.

Edward rejeitaria sem pensar uma mulher que se aproximasse dele pela marca de seu carro. Jasper, ao contrário, sempre fizera questão de exibir-se.

Onde estaria a criatura? Honestamente, ele admitia que ficara irritado com o fato de ela haver se recusado a se hospedar naquele hotel, no qual ele lhe reservara uma suíte.

Insistira em ficar, às suas próprias expensas, num hotel mal-localizado, em pleno centro de Florença. Provavelmente viera a turismo, e descobrira que o hotel que ele lhe reservara ficava em uma região sossegada demais. Ela cursava a universidade em Londres, e devia ser do tipo de garota que gostava de agitação.

Já sabia que era ele o diferente, o solteiro antiquado que se recusava a acreditar que uma pessoa pudesse encarar o sexo como um mero ato de satisfação física, com o mesmo envolvimento com que comia uma barra de chocolate. Para ele isso não passava de promiscuidade. Mas aquele era seu ponto de vista e nada mais.

Sentindo que sua irritação aumentava, Edward arrumou a gola de seu paletó impecável, para deleite da recepcionista do hotel. Ela não podia tirar os olhos dele. Um homem alto, charmoso, com um olhar malicioso que faria qualquer mulher delirar em seus braços.

Consciente do efeito que tinha sobre ela, Edward continuou com seu caminhar soberbo, sem lhe dar atenção. Não gostava de ser feito de tolo e era esse o sentimento que o dominava quando alguém o deixava esperando. Sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais carregada quando se lembrou de Angelina, a menina para quem precisava urgentemente contratar uma babá, e que devia estar acordada naquele momento, imaginando onde ele estaria. A perda traumática da mãe havia feito com que ela se apegasse ao único adulto constante em sua vida, com o qual se sentia segura: ele mesmo

Edward não tinha a menor confiança no tipo de cuidados que a moça, que fora contratada pela falecida mãe dispensava à menina.

Angelina era agora o seu bebê, totalmente dependente dele, sob _todos os aspectos. Devia ser a prioridade de sua vida, pensamentos e_ ações.

E ele estava determinado a encontrar para ela não apenas uma babá, mas a melhor babá. Uma pessoa que estivesse disposta a comprometer seu tempo, e um bom período de seu futuro, exclusivamente com Angelina.

Aquele não era um momento fácil. Edward se acostumara a estar sempre no controle das situações, com autonomia para decidir o que achasse mais sensato. Era como se agora estivesse na dependência da pessoa que cuidaria de Angelina, já que não poderia estar presente vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Seu instinto de proteção estava ainda mais aguçado, sentia-se emocionalmente responsável pela garotinha. Só conseguiria deixá-la sob os cuidados de alguém que fosse capaz de lhe dar o amor e a segurança que a mãe teria dado, uma moça terna e carinhosa, confiável e responsável.

Como era inglesa, a mãe de Angelina decidira contratar uma babá inglesa que tivesse também fluência no idioma italiano, para que a menina pudesse crescer familiarizada com as duas línguas.

A pessoa cujo currículo ele selecionara parecera mesmo boa demais para ser verdade. Possuía exatamente o perfil e qualificações que ele procurava... e agora essa! Tinha vontade de ir embora, tamanha a incerteza que o corroia mesmo antes de conhecê-la.

A recepcionista continuava a observá-lo. Tinha uma expressão mal-humorada e continuava a andar com imponência, com a determinação de um felino. Por todos os poros parecia transpirar uma sensualidade magnética, masculina.

Mas era o traçado severo de sua boca, ou a frieza que mantinha em seu olhar, que fazia com que qualquer pessoa pensasse muito bem antes de ousar aproximar-se dele sem ser convidada.

Aos trinta e cinco anos, Edward trazia atrás de si uma década de responsabilidades por estar à frente da vasta e complicada rede de negócios de sua família.

Seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de avião, cujo piloto era um de seus tios mais novos. Edward, ou Edward Anthony Francisco Masen di Cullen, seu nome completo, estava na época com vinte e cinco anos e se formara recentemente em arquitetura. Com a morte prematura do pai, tivera de assumir da noite para o dia toda a carga da gestão dos negócios da família.

Fora extremamente bem-sucedido por um lado, mas, por outro, havia perdido no caminho boa parte de sua espontaneidade, de seu amor pela vida, de sua capacidade de sorrir, características que nunca haviam abandonado seu primo mais novo, Jasper.

Algumas pessoas da família achavam que ele protegia demais o primo, permitindo inclusive que o rapaz tirasse vantagem de sua boa vontade. Mas, assim como ele, Jasper também havia perdido o pai naquela tragédia, em uma idade ainda mais vulnerável, uma vez que mal acabara de completar dezesseis anos.

A expressão de Edward se tornou mais severa ao lembrar-se** de **Jasper. Havia sido totalmente contrário à união dele com Alice, a bela modelo inglesa. O casamento ocorrera poucas semanas após haverem se conhecido, e não fora surpresa para Edward quando, com a mesma facilidade com que se apaixonaram, o amor se acabara e eles não mais suportavam viver juntos.

Não havia mais como voltar atrás. Estavam casados e a pequena Angelina já havia sido concebida.

E fora em seu papel de chefe da família que Edward convidara o casal para ir até _o palazzo,_ para que conversassem com mais calma e talvez chegassem a um acordo e ao compromisso de lutar por seu casamento.

No entanto, depois de uma longa conversa, o casal se recolheu ao seu quarto. No meio da noite, depois de uma briga extremamente passional, Jasper resolveu, furioso, levar Alice para fora da Villa.

Ele provavelmente nunca saberia qual fora a causa daquele acidente fatal, que levara a vida de ambos e deixara um bebê órfão. Edward refletiu sombriamente, mas sabia o quanto se sentia culpado por haver promovido aquele encontro no _palazzo_ naquela noite.

Como era a pessoa mais próxima de Jasper, naturalmente assumira toda a responsabilidade pelo bebê, e passadas algumas semanas, era claramente perceptível a forte ligação entre ele e a pequena Angelina.

Com sua experiência como empresário, queria evitar a perda de tempo que seria entrevistar várias moças para escolher uma que pudesse cuidar de Angelina. Estudara pacientemente o currículo **de** várias candidatas, tentando certificar-se de que entrevistaria apenas aquelas que preenchessem rigorosamente todos os critérios que ele exigira para a função. Isabella Swan, na verdade, parecia ser a única que preenchia todos os requisitos, e aquilo o deixava ainda mais furioso. Estava já uma hora atrasada!

Tempo demais, Edward resolveu, desistindo.

Se a srta. Swan não tinha responsabilidade suficiente para comparecer pontualmente a seus compromissos, como poderia assumir os cuidados de sua pequena garotinha do modo como ele desejava?

Irritado, colocou os óculos escuros para sair do hotel, protegendo-se do sol forte. Um ator que quisesse estudar os movimentos de um mafioso para a gravação de um filme teria ali um bom modelo. Edward parecia implacável, mau e perigoso. Ninguém poderia antecipar a doçura que transparecia nele quando estava junto da criança que tomara como sua.

Mal tinha colocado a chave na ignição do carro esporte de Jasper, quando se lembrou de que não havia deixado nenhuma mensagem para a moça, para o caso de ela resolver aparecer. Deixando a chave na ignição, saiu da Ferrari e voltou rapidamente ao hotel.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, não vai parar de me atormentar? Você não é minha mãe, não é nem minha parente. Apenas porque meu pai caiu na armadilha de sua irmã, você não tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer.

Bella tentou contar até dez para não reagir precipitadamente à hostilidade de Louise. A garota havia saído na noite anterior sem a sua companhia e voltara de madrugada, com a nítida aparência de quem andara bebendo. E não apenas um cálice de vinho.

Ela não imaginava por onde havia andado até que duas estudantes, preocupadas, a chamaram pelo interfone do hotel. As moças avisaram Bella que Louise saíra na noite anterior com um grupo de jovens que estava estudando na cidade, mas que passara boa parte do tempo com um rapaz que havia se aproximado do grupo e que parecia ter um caráter duvidoso e alguma ligação com drogas. Aparentemente, Louise havia combinado passar o dia com o tal rapaz, e elas temiam que pudesse correr algum risco.

Para assegurar-se de que nada aconteceria, Bella insistira para que Louise a acompanhasse à entrevista. Forçada a fazê-lo, Louise começara a tratá-la com grosseria e deliberadamente fizera com que se atrasassem para a entrevista.

Mas finalmente haviam conseguido sair do hotel. Bella pagou o taxista, tentando ignorar o olhar que o homem lhes lançava.

Duas beldades londrinas, ele pensava. Uma delas com um belo corpo, mas um rosto que parecia feito de plástico, de tanta maquiagem, e que a fazia parecer bem mais velha que seus dezessete anos. A outra, com a pele clara, suave, completamente livre de maquiagem, possuía cabelos de um castanho mogno, natural, que caíam de um modo rebelde sobre seus ombros. Ao contrário da outra, aparentava muito menos que seus vinte e seis anos.

Bella escolhera uma blusa de tecido leve e uma saia estampada para sair ao sol de Florença, que também contribuíam para que parecesse uma adolescente, enquanto o jeans apertado e o _top_ que ficava bem acima da cintura de Louise pareciam ter sido deliberadamente escolhidos para atrair a atenção de todos os italianos de sangue quente.

Bella estava bastante nervosa com o comportamento da garota, que fazia questão de não ouvi-la quando pedia que se apressassem para chegar logo ao hotel onde a reunião fora marcada.

Gostaria muito de ter tempo para apreciar a parte externa daquele hotel em particular. Segundo o que lera no guia turístico, aquele fora o palácio de um príncipe na época da Renascença e havia sido transformado em hotel por um jovem arquiteto, com tal sensibilidade e habilidade que a restauração pouco alterara seu traçado original. Estar dentro dele seria um privilégio.

Sem poder resistir à vista da belíssima obra, Bella só percebeu que a atenção de Louise havia sido despertada para outra coisa quando ouviu seus gritinhos excitados.

— Oh, olhe só para esse carro! O que eu não daria para poder dirigir um desses!

Virando-se, Bella avistou um carro esporte vermelho estacionado, com a porta aberta, muito parecido com o que vira de manhã. Ou seria o mesmo?

No segundo seguinte lembrou-se do olhar profundo, perigoso e ao mesmo tempo tão másculo do homem que vira pela manhã. Não pôde acreditar quando percebeu que Louise se dirigia para a porta aberta do motorista.

— Louise... — chamou ansiosa. — Venha cá!

Mas já era tarde. Ignorando Bella totalmente, a garota escorregou para dentro do carro, exclamando com ares de triunfo:

— Não acredito, a chave está na ignição! Oh, eu sempre quis dirigir um carro como este...

— Louise, não! — Bella protestou, chocada ao perceber que a menina daria mesmo partida no carro. — Você não pode fazer isso!

— Quem disse que não? — Louise provocou.

Sua irmã a tinha prevenido de que Louise era impossível, mas aquilo ultrapassava todos os limites!

Sem pensar, Bella deu a volta e entrou pela porta do passageiro, sem saber de verdade o que faria. Queria tirar Louise dali de qualquer maneira. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, foi lanç_ada com toda a força para trás. Louise colocara o carro em movi_mento e arrancara, cantando os pneus.

Bella implorava a Louise que parasse o carro, mas tudo o que dizia parecia apenas estimular a jovem. O carro estava semi-descontrolado. Louise acabara de tira sua carteira de motorista e não tinha a menor experiência, ainda mais com um carro daqueles.

O trânsito na avenida estava intenso naquele horário. De um dos lados havia a mureta que separava a via pública do rio, do outro o movimento constante dos carros no contrafluxo. Não havia para onde desviar.

Pouco adiante havia um cruzamento, e Bella percebeu que o sinal já mudava para o vermelho. Para seu desespero, Louise acelerou, julgando erroneamente que teria tempo para ultrapassá-lo. Prendendo a respiração e tensionando o corpo, Bella previu a batida, que seria inevitável.

Foi como se uma onda de torpor envolvesse Bella.

O homem a sua frente, o dono do carro, não estava dizendo nada que ela já não pensasse por si mesma. Louise, que era quem deveria escutá-lo, estava pálida e emudecida.

Podia ver ambos os carros. No dele, a batida fora na porta do passageiro, havia vidros por todos os lados. O carro em que bateram havia perdido o pára-choque e estava bem amassado na frente, mas por sorte o motorista não sofrera nem um arranhão e estava até tentando acalmar Louise, que agora tremia descontroladamente e dizia a quem quisesse ouvir que era Bella quem estava dirigindo, e que ela não tivera culpa alguma.

Bella chegou a abrir a boca para dizer a verdade e defender-se, mas fechou-a novamente. Como poderia? Louise tinha apenas dezessete anos, acabara de tirar sua carteira de motorista. Na noite anterior andara bebendo e provavelmente ainda tinha um perigoso nível de álcool em seu sangue... e estava sob a responsabilidade de Bella.

Bella prometera à irmã que tomaria conta dela. Sem saber o que fazer, olhou diretamente nos olhos do homem que falava com ela, em um apelo mudo. Já conhecia aquela expressão, gravada em sua mente naquela mesma manhã.

Edward sentiu-se congelar ante o olhar que Bella lhe dirigia. Transparecia ali uma sinceridade que o abalava. Seu rosto estava pálido, mas não se diferenciava muito de seu corpo bem-feito, com aquela pele tão branca. E ele conhecia a sensualidade daqueles seios fartos, que, ao contrário de agora, estavam antes cobertos apenas por uma fina camiseta decotada.

Edward ficou desconcertado ante a inesperada força com que seu corpo reagiu à lembrança e a ela. Imediatamente, esforçou-se por acalmar o fluxo de seus pensamentos e concentrar-se em aguardar o que sabia que ela lhe diria em seguida.

Já havia visto muitas mulheres usando a própria beleza para conseguir o que queriam. Milhares de vezes. E não havia dúvida de que aquela bela mulher começaria lhe dizendo o que ele já descobrira por si mesmo, que não fora ela quem estava dirigindo o carro, que sentia muito e que ele haveria de desculpá-la e que...

Cinicamente, esperou que ela começasse a culpar a amiga, jurando inocência. Era óbvio que a outra, mais jovem, extremamente assustada, maquiada e vestida daquele jeito tão vulgar fora a motorista que batera seu carro.

Sem entender exatamente por quê, vieram-lhe à mente as razões por que se opusera tanto ao casamento de Jasper com _a _modelo inglesa. A união entre pessoas de culturas diferentes representava sempre um risco muito grande, os costumes, as crenças, tudo era muito diferente. A idéia do que era uma família, da dedicação que ambas as partes deveriam ter... A disposição para assumir um verdadeiro compromisso e a maturidade para fazer com que ele se mantivesse. Aqueles eram elementos que haviam se incorporado a sua personalidade desde muito jovem, e que dificilmente seriam compartilhados por alguém que viesse de uma outra cultura.

Talvez fosse algo mesmo impossível. Mas para Edward representava **a** única maneira de duas pessoas estarem realmente juntas. Nunca fora sexualmente promíscuo. Era muito cioso para permitir que um mero apetite físico o controlasse, e por isso mesmo lhe parecia tão estranha a intensidade do desejo que aquela moça despertava nele.

— Achava que podia fugir com meu carro? — ele perguntou sem meias palavras, subitamente impaciente para que aquela coisa toda terminasse, e elas fossem se entender com a polícia.

Para sua surpresa, ela não negou a culpa e disse em uma voz doce e trêmula:

— Sim... Receio que sim...

Quando ouviu-se confessar que era culpada por algo que jamais faria, Bella sentiu seu coração apertar-se. Estava em pânico.

Pânico por toda a situação que teria de enfrentar, disse a si mesma, e não por estar diante daquele homem, que com uma expressão impenetrável fixava seu olhar sobre ela.

Céus, ele era maravilhoso! O homem mais bonito e charmoso que já havia visto.

— Sim?!

A fúria na voz dele era evidente, mas ele parecia querer** ter **certeza do que ela havia dito.

— Sim, foi você? — ele repetiu ainda mais uma vez.

Era quase como se esperasse que ela negasse o que havia dito, Bella pensou confusa. Mas por quê? Além de ladra, sugeria que era mentirosa? Bem, ela não lhe daria esse prazer.

Procurando afastar o medo, disse em um tom firme:

— Sim, roubei o seu carro para isso, não?

Nesse momento ouviu Louise dar um gritinho, ansiosa, e se voltou para ela. As lágrimas da jovem haviam borrado sua maquiagem, trazendo de volta a aparência de uma garotinha desajeitada. Bella podia ver o medo nos olhos dela. Devia ter levado um susto enorme quando bateram. Bella precisava protegê-la e obrigou-se a lidar com seu próprio medo e com a hostilidade que sentia contra o homem a sua frente.

— Eu lhe peço mil desculpas pelo que aconteceu. Vou fazer o possível para ressarci-lo pelos danos, mas... minha... amiga está em estado de choque. Temos de voltar para a Inglaterra hoje e ainda precisamos pegar nossa bagagem no hotel, portanto se pudermos começar a solucionar esse problema... Vou lhe dar todas as minhas referências. Meu nome é Isabella Swan e...

Ela interrompeu o que dizia ao perceber a expressão chocada do homem.

— Seu nome é o quê?! — ele perguntou incrédulo.

— Bella... Isabella Swan — ela repetiu, a voz trêmula por um desconfortável pressentimento.

Edward não podia acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos. Então aquela era a mulher que ele esperara por tanto tempo! Aquela moça miúda e esbelta, de seios provocantes, cabelos castanhos mognos, um rosto lindo... e certamente responsável pelo efeito mais perigoso e devastador que ele já sentira sobre seus próprios hormônios.

Aquilo tinha de ter acontecido justamente com ele, e com aquela mulher, dentre todas no mundo? A mulher que lhe despertara tanto interesse na rua que era impossível negar o prazer que havia sentido ao revê-la. Que fora cúmplice do roubo de seu carro e que provavelmente não se importava nem um pouco com os outros, já que ajudara a provocar um acidente. Uma mulher que tinha assumido a responsabilidade pelo roubo para proteger a verdadeira ladra, que Edward agora percebia que não passava de uma adolescente.

Contrariando seu instinto de autoproteção, começou a se lembrar do número de vezes que seu primo Jasper, eterno adolescente, se metera em confusões e que ele, o mais velho, fora obrigado a lidar com elas.

Lembrou-se também do desconforto visível no rosto de Bella quando ouvira o galanteio do vendedor de sorvetes e da aparência chocada com que ficara logo após o acidente. E do efeito que o mero fato de estar ali exercia sobre ele!

O que mais tinha lhe chamado a atenção, quando vira as cartas de referência e as indicações da agência sobre Bella, fora a descrição da maneira carinhosa e do apego emocional que ela demonstrava pelas crianças das quais cuidava. Era aquele o grau de envolvimento que ele queria da pessoa que cuidasse de Angelina.

Esperava que fosse uma mulher sensível, com um profundo instinto de proteção. Mas o que ele não esperava, e o que certamente não queria, era que tivesse aquela aura inesperada de sensualidade que tanto mexia com ele! Era uma sensualidade tão natural que era como se ela própria não a notasse. Muito mais perigosa do que aquela intencionalmente provocada, Edward reconheceu.

Com um jeito seco, ele se voltou para Louise.

— E você? Não diz nada?

— Louise está sob minha responsabilidade — Bella respondeu pela garota com uma autoridade e firmeza que estava longe de sentir.

Batera a cabeça no acidente e estava um tanto atordoada pela dor, mas sabia que tinha de superar o desconforto para proteger a menina.

— Ela é muito jovem, e como pode ver, não está nada bem. Os pais dela estão esperando que volte no vôo desta tarde e... é minha responsabilidade colocá-la nesse avião.

— Sua responsabilidade — Edward enfatizou. — Onde estava essa virtude admirável quando roubou meu carro, arriscando não apenas a vida de vocês duas como a de todas as pessoas em volta? Você tem alguma idéia do que uma batida de carro pode provocar? Quanta dor, quanta destruição?

Edward ainda tinha dificuldade para se livrar das imagens do acidente de Jasper e sua esposa, que fora obrigado a testemunhar. Imagens que ainda o perseguiam em seus pesadelos.

Sem conseguir entender o porquê daquele sermão tão inflamado Bella sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Eu... não pude me conter — tentou dizer aflita. — Sempre adorei...

Bella queria dizer a marca do carro, mas não lembrava qual era. Tentou ver com o canto do olho.

Edward não pôde deixar de se sentir intrigado, e ao mesmo tempo divertido, pela expressão confusa da moça a sua frente, que tentava em vão arrumar uma explicação racional para seu pretenso comportamento. Qualquer pessoa com um mínimo interesse por carros não precisaria olhar para ele para se lembrar de que marca era.

— Maseratis — ele completou, a voz mais alta do que o sussurro frenético de Louise. — Ferrari!

— Sim. Maseratis — Bella concordou, repetindo o nome que ele havia dito. — Sempre adorei esse carro, e quando vi o seu, não pude resistir. A chave estava na ignição... — ela disse em um tom de reprovação.

— Então, devo entender que a culpa foi minha por ter deixado a chave lá — Edward sugeriu secamente.

Ela tinha olhos lindos! De um azul brilhante... turquesa... tão profundos e sinceros que parecia incapaz de mentir.

— Tem alguma idéia do que esse carro significa para um homem italiano? — ele disse asperamente em italiano.

Sem um segundo de pausa, Bella respondeu na mesma língua:

— Sei que não devia ter feito isso.

Então ela não havia mentido sobre sua fluência no idioma, Edward reconheceu. A despeito de todas as razões que tinha para chamar a polícia e procurar outra babá para Angelina, já sabia que não faria nem uma coisa nem outra.

Uma mulher que, por qualquer razão que fosse, estava disposta a se responsabilizar por um acidente para proteger a garota que estava sob sua responsabilidade devia ser bastante capaz de cuidar com amor e segurança de sua menininha.

Para Edward, era de proteção que Angelina precisava. Contrataria Bella, mesmo que viesse embrulhada em uma embalagem com um rótulo de "perigo" escrito em letras garrafais.

— Pela lei, tenho o direito de chamar a polícia e pedir que se encarregue de vocês — ele disse a Bella, aparentando frieza.

Depois de esperar alguns segundos para que a cor voltasse ao rosto dela, continuou:

— Entretanto, parece que estão com passagens reservadas num vôo pra a Inglaterra. Embora você.. — ele disse devagar — ... deveria estar sendo entrevistada para um trabalho aqui mesmo na Itália, ou assim pensei...

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Como sabe disso? — indagou, para emudecer em seguida, quando a verdade se fez clara em sua mente.

— Não — ela murmurou, os olhos arregalados de desespero. — Não, você não pode ser...

— Não posso ser quem?

Nervosa, Bella umedeceu os lábios subitamente secos com a ponta da língua. Os olhos de Edward monitoraram detalhadamente o gesto, seu corpo vibrando de excitação. Aqueles lábios rosados, livres de qualquer maquiagem, faziam com que se lembrasse dos mamilos marcados sob a camiseta molhada.

Irritado, ele colocou seus pensamentos devassos de lado. Não tinha tempo a perder analisando-os, e nem inclinação para fazê-lo. Mas se a pele dela era tão clara e delicada, os mamilos deviam ser ainda mais claros que seus lábios... Quando os tocasse com os lábios, eles...

Bella ouviu-o resmungar para si mesmo e ficou ainda mais nervosa. A dor em sua cabeça estava se tornando insuportável. Estava confusa e envergonhada no momento em que mais queria estar lúcida. Não podia ficar tão afetada por aquele homem... perturbador, sexy, formidável... completou para si mesma.

— Eu... minha entrevista seria com... eu devia falar com... — ela começou a responder.

— Comigo — Edward completou, com uma suavidade que contrastava com o olhar fulminante que lhe dirigia. — Só que você não apareceu para a entrevista, o que não condiz com as referências enviadas por sua agência... confiabilidade, responsabilidade...

— Si... Sinto m... muito. Eu me atrasei — Bella começou a gaguejar, sentindo-se ridícula e envergonhada. Ele pensava que ela havia roubado seu carro, e ela ainda queria se desculpar pelo atraso.

— Atrasar-se é um erro que deve ser punido por sua própria consciência... — ele concordou, fingindo formalidade. — Mas roubo é um crime passível de prisão...

Talvez fosse o modo como ele a fitava, com olhos que pareciam duas lanças de gelo, sem qualquer sinal de emoção humana, mas Bella sentiu seu sangue congelar. Estava chocada e assustada

Prisão! Sabia que o pavor estava visível em seu rosto, e foi apenas o orgulho que a impediu de gritar alto.

Enquanto procurava algo para dizer, o toque de um celular se fez ouvir insistente. Como se de repente estivesse observando uma cena a distância, Bella viu a mudança na expressão do homem que deveria ser o seu futuro patrão, ao retirar o telefone do bolso e atender ao chamado.

Com facilidade, Bella pôde entender o que dizia, sentindo a ansiedade crescer rapidamente dentro de si. O homem fazia perguntas sobre o bebê e orientava seu interlocutor a chamar o médico imediatamente.

O que teria acontecido?

Edward desligou o telefone preocupado. Nunca julgara que a babá escolhida pela mãe de Angelina fosse uma pessoa apta a cuidar de um bebê tão pequeno. Lerda e impaciente, ela não tinha nenhuma vocação para aquilo, mas era no momento a única pessoa com quem ele podia contar.

O _palazzo_ estava à uma hora de distância de carro, e Edward não tinha mais tempo a perder com um acidente bobo no qual ninguém havia se machucado.

No currículo de Bella estava escrito que ela tinha experiência como enfermeira em um hospital local. Pois bem, devia levá-la o quanto antes para ver Angelina. Sabia que sua teimosia o levaria a valorizar mais o cuidado que Bella tivera com a jovem que a acompanhava do que qualquer outro motivo pelo qual racionalmente deveria deixar de contratá-la.

Edward realmente não imaginara que ela pudesse ser tão desejável! Sua reação a ela o pegara totalmente de surpresa. Tinha esperado encontrar uma jovem como aquelas que conhecera na universidade em Londres, produzidas e sem graça, com um jeito libertino. Por ironia do destino, agora era ele quem mal podia manter sua própria libido sobre controle.

Edward odiava ser pressionado pelos acontecimentos, mas naquele momento não queria analisar sua decisão. Acima de tudo, estava sua preocupação com Angelina, disse a si mesmo. Além disso, podia perfeitamente controlar o desejo que Bella lhe despertava, mas a doença da bebê, não.

— A que horas você disse que parte o seu vôo? — ele perguntou. Com o rosto pálido, Bella olhou para ele. Que tipo de homem... que tipo de pai seria, para priorizar um tolo acidente de carro à saúde de sua pequena filha? Se estivesse no lugar dele, a última coisa que faria seria ficar ali parado, preocupando-se em resolver a situação com a polícia. Afinal, ninguém havia se ferido.

Que grande mentira o mito de que os homens italianos eram pais maravilhosos, que adoravam e protegiam seus filhos!

Instintivamente, Bella teve vontade de castigar o homem pela sua negligência, de mostrar a ele o que sentia naquele momento como profissional, como uma vítima inocente de um delito que não cometera e, acima de tudo, como mulher. Uma mulher que não se permitido reagir a ele de um jeito que jamais se repetiria!

Ignorando a forte dor de cabeça que sentia, ela o acusou ferozmente. — O pobre bebezinho! Como pode estar mais preocupado com uma droga de carro do que com ele? — ela investiu, enquanto sentia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Não tinha nenhuma vergonha de mostrar sua sensibilidade, não importava o quanto ele pudesse utilizar-se disso para pisoteá-la.

— Pensei que os homens italianos fossem pais extremosos! — ela continuou em tom de ironia, incapaz de controlar-se. — Mas no seu caso, parece que o amor pelo carro supera a preocupação com a saúde de seu bebê.

Alguma coisa faiscou no olhar dele, um tipo de emoção que Bella não pôde definir, mas quase como se a explosão dela, de alguma forma, o houvesse agradado! Mas quando ela o fitou com mais atenção a expressão já desaparecera.

Dando-lhe as costas, ele pegou novamente o celular e passou a dar algumas instruções para alguém. Quando terminou, voltou-se para ela e falou secamente:

— Você irá comigo para o _palazzo._ Sua amiga será escoltada até o aeroporto e acompanhada até a hora de embarcar.

Bella encarou-o, mal acreditando no que ouvira. Ele a levaria para sua casa. Mas por quê?

Estava chocada, amedrontada e tomada por uma sensação que não sabia definir, mas que era forçada a reconhecer que parecia se tratar de um outro tipo de emoção perigosa, que fazia com que o sangue corresse rapidamente em suas veias.

Será que o sol da Itália havia afetado seu cérebro, fazendo com que o calor emocional daquele povo a contagiasse? Com certeza, não havia outra explicação razoável para a excitação que aquecia todo o seu corpo. Aquele homem não possuía nenhuma das virtudes que ela valorizava, nenhuma delas, insistiu firmemente consigo mesma.

— Você não pode me obrigar a ficar na Itália — ela avisou.

Estava quase agradecida por não ter tido a oportunidade de ser entrevistada. Não haveria mesmo a menor chance de que pudesse trabalhar para ele. Aquela arrogância a enfurecia e a afastava, ao mesmo tempo que lhe despertava emoções desconhecidas. Ficava atordoada, confusa, perigosamente perto de perder a cabeça.

Sua primeira reação deveria ser a de correr para longe e colocar-se a salvo. Não gostava dele. Nem um pouco. E o que percebera a respeito de suas atitudes para com o bebê fizera com que tivesse ainda mais raiva dele.

Subitamente, Bella lembrou-se da criança. Tudo que sabia do emprego era que seria contratada para cuidar de um bebê que perdera a mãe recentemente e que precisava de uma presença feminina constante e amorosa em sua vida.

Interessara-se muito, sabendo que poderia dar à criança todo o amor que necessitasse. Naquele momento, tendo conhecido a frieza do pai, seus sentimentos se intensificaram. Com certeza o bebezinho precisava muito de alguém que o amasse.

— Não pode nos forçar a nada! — ela retrucou impetuosamente.

— Ah, não? — Edward foi ainda mais seco. — Você tem duas opções, Isabella Swan. Ou vem comigo neste instante, ou você e sua amiga enfrentarão as conseqüências pelo acidente que provocaram.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em sua defesa, Bella ouviu o pedido apavorado de Louise:

— Por favor, Bella... Faça o que ele diz! Não posso suportar a idéia de ir para a cadeia.

Quando a ouviu falar, Bella percebeu que na verdade não havia mesmo outra opção. Não havia nenhum ponto para se apoiar e dizer que o homem a sua frente estava apenas blefando.

Um confortável veículo de quatro portas subitamente estacionou atrás da Ferrari vermelha. O motorista saltou e dirigiu-se rapidamente a eles.

Ouvindo o breve diálogo em italiano entre os dois homens, Bella percebeu que o recém-chegado trabalhava para o conde e que este havia lhe dado instruções para acompanhar Louise ao aeroporto, enquanto ele e Bella se dirigiriam ao _palazzo._

— Sua bagagem será levada diretamente do hotel para _o palazzo —_ ele informou a Bella, sem se importar se ela concordava com aquela decisão.

Mas claro, por que deveria? Devia ser óbvio para ele que ninguém contestaria uma ordem do _conde._

Havia pouco o que fazer. Bella conversou rapidamente com Louise, já sóbria e parecendo sentir-se culpada.

— Desculpe, eu não quis...

— Shh! Está tudo bem — Bella sussurrou, tentando acalmá-la, mas avisando gentilmente: — Acho que não será uma boa idéia contar isso a Rosalie.

A última coisa que queria era que sua irmã ficasse preocupada, especialmente naquele momento em que a irmã dissera que ela e Emmett estavam planejando ter um bebê.

Houve apenas tempo para que as duas trocassem um breve abraço, e então Bella foi conduzida ao carro por seu novo patrão.

Estranhamente, Bella tinha a impressão de que a mão que ele colocou em seu ombro fazia mais do que guiá-la. Podia sentir a força dos dedos másculos em sua pele e, também podia dizer, pela proximidade com que a mantinha a seu lado, que ele a estava guardando... como se fosse uma prisioneira!

Todo o seu corpo estava dolorido em conseqüência do choque. Sentia-se fatigada com o calor do sol em sua cabeça, e pior ainda com tudo o que acontecera. Mas de forma alguma ela demonstraria algum sinal de fraqueza enquanto estivesse próxima àquele homem.

Não fosse por Louise e pelo pobre bebê, ela certamente não permitiria que ele a dominasse daquela forma. Ele era tudo o que mais detestava em um homem. Tudo o que desprezava.

Arrogante, seguro demais de si mesmo, fechado em sua imponência... e sexy como nenhum outro que ela tivesse conhecido.

Não pôde resistir ao impulso de olhar demoradamente para ele, enquanto dirigia. Mas logo arrependeu-se, quando ele se virou inesperadamente para ela, fazendo com que seu rosto corasse até as orelhas e seu coração negasse com firmeza o que estava sentindo.

Em vão, Bella tentou se concentrar na paisagem, e não em seus sentimentos.

Ele era mais alto que ela, mais imponente. Orgulhoso e soberbo, a frieza de sua expressão marcava a perfeição de seu rosto. Em contraste, ela se sentia pequena e insignificante, sobrepujada por ele. Pareciam um centurião romano e sua presa.

Um longo arrepio de uma emoção que não estava preparada para nomear percorreu a espinha de Bella.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Agora a coisa começa a pegar fogo Rsrsrs... Esse homem é mandão, forte, grosso, amavél e muito quente Rsrsrsrsrs... Esperem e veram!_**

**_Comentem... amores até Sabado... se der posto antes... Robsteijoooossss_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... espero que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Angelina resmungou baixinho e Bella imediatamente despertou. Eram três horas da madrugada e ela havia se deitado apenas duas horas antes.

Quando chegaram ao _palazzo_ na tarde anterior, o brilho do sol banhava as paredes cor de creme da elegante e charmosa mansão, com sua luz dourada. Construída contra a paisagem magnífica de Tuscan, o efeito que tinha nos sentidos apurados de Bella era tão forte que ela se sentia embriagada, como se tivesse tomado uma boa dose de vinho.

Tudo era perfeito demais, ela deu seu veredicto, quando entraram na estrada particular que levava ao _palazzo._ A paisagem era belíssima, e quando chegaram aos altos portões de ferro, surgiu um vasto jardim, com trechos gramados perfeitamente recortados e canteiros com toda variedade de plantas. Era como se aquele lugar a envolvesse por completo, retirando-a do mundo exterior e da realidade.

Um homem franzino e enrugado, aparentando seus setenta anos, correu para perto do carro para conversar em voz baixa com o conde. Bella só podia ouvir as perguntas carregadas de autoridade que o patrão lhe dirigia.

— Sim, o doutor foi chamado — Bella ouviu quando o homem replicou em italiano. — Mas estava com uma emergência no hospital, e não chegou ainda. — Você deixou o carro em Florença?

Bella detectou o tom de incredulidade na voz do homem, o que imediatamente fez com que ficasse tensa. A atitude do conde devia ter surpreendido até mesmo seus empregados, que deviam saber que geralmente ele se preocupava mais com o carro do que com a filha.

— Houve um acidente — ela o ouviu dizer secamente, percebendo que balançou a cabeça quando o homem expressou preocupação por sua saúde.

— Não, está tudo bem, Pietro, eu estou bem — ele assegurou.

Criando coragem, Bella o encarou. Em nenhum momento até então, o conde expressara alguma preocupação com ela. Não perguntara se havia se machucado ou se sentia alguma dor. E certamente ela não diria a ele o quanto se sentira incomodada e dolorida durante a viagem, decidiu orgulhosamente.

Ainda se sentia fraca, embora aliviada por estar no interior do _palazzo,_ mais fresco e arejado. O lugar possuía uma decoração formal e elegante, a mobília era muito antiga e de excelente qualidade, e ela suspeitava que fosse caríssima.

Como poderia uma criança se sentir em casa em um lugar daqueles? Bella perguntou a si mesma, enquanto seguia o conde e a governanta, Madalena, esposa de Pietro, através de várias salas de estar até um amplo _hall_ com uma enorme escadaria de mármore rosado no centro.

O quarto do bebê, na verdade uma suíte com dois quartos e um banheiro, ficava no fim de um longo corredor, e era mobiliado no mesmo estilo suntuoso do resto da casa.

A voz aflita de uma jovem veio de um dos últimos quartos, em resposta ao chamado do conde. Ela estava tentando trocar a fralda da menina, mas, sem nenhuma habilidade, só conseguia fazer com que a criança se agitasse e chorasse cada vez mais.

Imediatamente, sem esperar pela permissão de ninguém, Bella acabou de trocá-la, para em seguida tomá-la nos braços. O bebê cheirava a leite azedo e na verdade precisava de um banho. Seu rostinho estava vermelho e transpirava pelo esforço de chorar.

Quando Bella a tocou, sentiu que sua pele estava quente e suspeitou de que estivesse com uma ponta de febre. Pelo canto dos olhos, podia ver que o conde a observava enquanto aconchegava o bebê em seu ombro.

Um pai amoroso teria se apressado a pegar o bebê de seus braços, mas ele provavelmente se preocupava mais com suas roupas impecáveis do que com o bem-estar da criança.

Quando a pequena Angelina ergueu o rostinho para Bella e seus olhares se encontraram, ela sentiu uma emoção intensa, que vinha diretamente do fundo de seu coração.

Tão logo Bella a segurara, ela parara de chorar, como se reconhecesse o toque de alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo.

Bella ouviu o conde falando com a criada em italiano. Perguntava-se por que um homem tão rico quanto ele escolhera uma pessoa tão inexperiente para cuidar da filha. A moça ainda estava pálida e começou a agitar as mãos enquanto tentava explicar que o bebê começara a regurgitar pouco depois que ela lhe dera a mamadeira.

Bella perguntou a Madalena onde ficava o banheiro e começou a preparar o banho de Isabella. Levou um susto quando o conde apareceu subitamente a seu lado.

— Deixe que eu a segure.

A pequena começou a chorar de novo quando Bella fez menção de tirá-la do colo, um chorinho triste, baixinho... Parecia exausta. Bella hesitou, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Angelina percebeu quem estava atrás delas, e se jogou com prazer para o conde, que estendia os braços para ela.

Bella ficou emocionada com a clara demonstração de amor do bebê. Mas o que realmente a surpreendeu foi à habilidade dele com a pequena. Enquanto Bella preparava o banho, ele a embalava amorosamente, murmurando palavras gentis, conversando com ela, até o momento em que Bella pôde pegá-la de volta e começar a retirar suas roupinhas.

— Acho que foi só uma cólica — disse enquanto colocava delicadamente o bebê na água morna. — Mas de todo modo é bom que o pediatra a examine.

O que Bella evitou dizer foi que a inexperiência da empregada devia ter causado tudo aquilo. O bebê ficara agitado demais e acabara passando mal. Como ele podia tê-lo deixado sob os cuidados de alguém que não tinha nenhum preparo para aquilo?

O conde deveria fazer tudo que estivesse a seu alcance para cuidar e proteger a filha, sabendo que ela já sofrera uma perda grande demais. Ainda mais percebendo que a criança demonstrava ver nele sua fonte de segurança e amor.

A chegada do médico interrompeu seus pensamentos. Enquanto ele examinava Angelina, o conde instruiu a empregada que descesse para jantar, de uma forma delicada, o que apenas intensificou o ressentimento de Bella em relação a ele. Ele não tinha mostrado nenhuma preocupação quanto ao fato de ela não haver comido nada nas últimas horas.

Não que estivesse com fome. Ainda se sentia enjoada e sofria os efeitos do choque. Não sabia, contudo, se o choque fora causado pelo acidente ou pelo conde.

O pediatra confirmou a suspeita de Bella de que Angelina tinha apenas cólicas. Mas explicou que se continuasse vomitando poderia ficar desidratada. Para surpresa de Bella, ele repreendeu abertamente o conde por ter deixado uma criança tão pequena aos cuidados de alguém inexperiente.

— Concordo com o que diz, doutor — ele aceitou. — Mas não tive alternativa. A moça foi escolhida pela mãe de Angelina, e está com ela desde as primeiras semanas. Fiquei relutante em tirar-lhe mais uma pessoa com quem já estava familiarizada, pelo menos enquanto não tivesse outra pessoa mais qualificada para substituí-la de forma mais constante.

Dizendo isso ele se voltou para Bella.

— Mas já tomei providências nesse sentido. Contratei a Srta. Swan para cuidar de Angelina. Ela é inglesa, como a mãe de Angelina era, e é altamente qualificada.

O médico olhou para Bella demonstrando claramente sua aprovação, e depois voltou-se para o conde e falou em italiano:

— Posso dizer que considero Angelina uma criança de sorte por conseguir uma babá tão bonita... mas receio que você tenha um problema nas mãos, amigo. Não sei como irá lidar com uma tentação tão grande sob seu teto.

Bella sentiu que seu rosto começava a corar. O que o médico queria dizer? Que ela seria uma tentação para o conde?

Antes que pudesse formular seus próprios pensamentos, o conde respondeu ao médico de forma direta:

— Contratei a srta. Swan por suas qualificações para cuidar de crianças, e não por sua aparência e atributos físicos.

Tirando o paletó, o conde enrolou as mangas da camisa. O tecido fino não ocultava a masculinidade do peito largo... Bella podia distinguir a área mais escura, coberta de pelos.

Sentiu que suas pernas fraquejavam. Tentou desviar a atenção, voltando-se para tirar o bebê da banheira, mas para sua surpresa o conde se adiantou, tomando a criança novamente nos braços.

— A srta. Swan sofreu um pequeno acidente esta manhã, doutor, e eu lhe agradeceria se pudesse verificar se está tudo bem com ela.

Pega de surpresa, Bella quase gritou.

— Não! Não há necessidade... eu estou bem.

Já se sentia mais frágil do que gostaria perto daquele homem. Não precisava de mais motivos.

— Estou perfeitamente bem — ela insistiu.

E devia ser verdade. A dor de cabeça que sentia era também devida à velocidade dos acontecimentos, à força com que emoções desconhecidas a inundavam.

Bella não sabia por que se sentia tão ressentida e hostil em relação à preocupação do conde. Por que ele prestava tanta atenção nela?

Refletindo no meio da noite sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, Bella lembrou-se de que na agência haviam lhe dito que o empregador procurava alguém que se dispusesse a fazer um contrato de longo prazo. Será que seria essa ainda a proposta do conde? Ou depois que a conhecera em uma situação tão desfavorável suas expectativas teriam mudado?

Um pequeno balbucio se fez ouvir. De um salto, Bella saiu de sua cama e foi até o berço de Angelina. Estava mesmo acordada, brincando. Bella pegou-a no colo, verificando sua temperatura e a fralda.

Felizmente a testa da menina não estava quente, mas a fralda precisava ser trocada. Parecia ser também um bom momento para lhe dar algo leve para comer.

Enquanto trocava à pequena, estudava seu rosto. A mãe podia ter sido inglesa, mas ela parecia mesmo uma italianinha. Tinha os mesmos olhos e cabelos escuros, e Bella suspeitava que teria a mesma expressão determinada do conde quando crescesse.

Era adorável, mas parecia tão vulnerável! Mais do que tudo, Bella desejava poder protegê-la, cuidar dela, tanto que por um instante lhe pareceu que ela própria poderia ter dado à luz aquela garotinha.

Pobre bebê... Não tinha uma mãe e provavelmente o pai não poderia lhe dar o amor de que necessitava.

Em seu próprio quarto. Edward levantou-se quando ouviu Angelina através da babá eletrônica. Estava a dois passos da porta do quarto quando percebeu que Bella já estava cuidando dela.

Sentiu o coração apertado. Havia contratado Bella esperando que Angelina pudesse ter mais uma pessoa próxima a ela, além dele próprio. Queria também poder concentrar-se mais em seus negócios, mas... estava assustado e sentindo-se um pouco posto de lado com a rapidez com que a pequena a aceitara.

Isabella Swan! O que havia naquela mulher branquela e irritantemente inglesa que o fazia sentir coisas ridículas e sem sentido?

Ele estava sendo sutilmente pressionado pela família para casar-se. Afinal, ele era o chefe da família. No entanto...

Casamento. Por que cargas d'água pensar em Bella o induzira a pensar em casamento? Estava no século vinte e um e de maneira alguma se sujeitaria a um casamento por conveniência, no entanto, aos trinta e cinco anos de idade, ele já presenciara um número suficiente de casamentos e relacionamentos desmoronar para sentir-se cauteloso e até descrente da durabilidade do tão louvado e aclamado sentimento chamado "amor".

Contra sua vontade, Edward viu-se de repente refletindo que sua mãe teria gostado de Bella. E foi ainda mais a contragosto que visualizou Bella do outro lado da porta, com um bebê nos braços, o rosto suavizado por uma expressão de sublime amor maternal, os seios nus...

Com uma carranca, ele afastou a imagem. Não era assim que queria vê-la, nem mesmo no mais profundo recôndito de seus pensamentos. Era um homem saudável e vigoroso, e fazia algum tempo que não desfrutava da companhia de uma mulher. Na verdade, nas ocasiões em que tivera oportunidade de fazê-lo, e que não foram poucas, ele não sentira a menor vontade. Por que, então, agora ficava pensando numa mulher a quem conhecera poucas horas atrás, de maneira tão íntima?

Ainda carrancudo, Edward olhou para o relógio. Eram quatro horas da manhã. Ele teria de estar em Florença às dez para uma reunião importante, e naquele exato instante deveria estar dormindo profundamente em sua cama em vez de estar parado no corredor, alimentando fantasias sobre uma babá.

Bella esperou que Angelina adormecesse em seus braços antes de deitá-la de volta no berço. Só de contemplar aquela menina, sentia o coração se apertar. Sabia que não era uma atitude profissional deixar-se envolver daquela forma e afeiçoar-se à criança, mas era algo que estava fora de seu controle. Todas as crianças precisavam e mereciam ser amadas, e aquela mais do que as outras, refletiu. Além de ter perdido a mãe em tão tenra idade, ainda tinha de enfrentar a infeliz carga de ser filha do homem mais insensível e detestável que Bella já conhecera.

Angelina dormia, e era isso que ela também devia fazer. Sentia-se agitada e com a cabeça pesada, mas não tinha forças para procurar alguma coisa para tomar. Depois de um último olhar para o berço, Bella voltou para sua cama.

Angelina pareceu um tanto confusa quando acordou e viu Bella, na manhã seguinte. Claro, ainda era uma estranha para ela.

Bella resolveu pedir que Maria, a ex-babá, viesse vê-la, mas quando ela chegou, ao invés de sentir-se aliviada, a pequena começou a chorar.

Imediatamente Bella a tirou do berço, conversando suavemente com ela para que se acalmasse. Amuada, Maria resmungou:

— Ela não gosta de mim... Na verdade, não é uma boa menina. Fiquei com ela só porque precisava do dinheiro. E também por causa de sua pobre mãe. — Ela atravessou o quarto enquanto falava, sem desviar os olhos de Bella, que pegava outra mamadeira para oferecer a Angelina. — Ela não toma o leite... É uma criançamuito difícil. Vou gostar muito de voltar para Roma.

— Roma! — Bella exclamou.

— Estava trabalhando lá quando a mãe dela me disse que precisava de alguém para tomar conta da criança. Disse que não podia cuidar dela sozinha e que o pai não a ajudava. Ele não ligava para a filha, brigavam o tempo todo. Ela sempre dizia que queria não ter se casado com ele, que era muito grosseiro.

Bella resolveu ouvi-la calada. Não lhe parecia conveniente que a outra ficasse a falar dos problemas conjugais entre o conde e sua falecida esposa. Mas não a interrompeu. Queria ouvi-la, apesar de sentir sua indignação crescer a cada instante.

— Ela não queria ter a criança. Mostrou-me muitas fotografias de quando vivia em Londres. Usava roupas bonitas, posava parafotos...

— É muito triste que tenha morrido — foi tudo que Bella conseguiu dizer.

— Sim, uma tragédia — a empregada concordou, continuando: — Antes do acidente eles haviam tido uma briga séria. Ela tinha bebido demais. Disse que o deixaria assim que voltassem para Roma.

Bella tentou não demonstrar o quanto as revelações de Maria a chocavam. Como o conde podia ter se comportado daquele jeito com a própria esposa, a mãe de sua filha? E nenhum dos dois desejar a criança?

— Pobre menininha... — Bella não pôde deixar de lamentar enquanto oferecia a mamadeira à pequena. — Perder a mãe tão cedo e ter uma pai tão displicente...

— E verdade, ele não tinha sentimentos.

Cansada, Bella pediu a Maria que levasse as roupinhas sujas da bebê para o andar de baixo. Queria sossego para aproveita um pouco mais aquele momento com Angelina.

Estava cantarolando uma canção de ninar quando o conde entrou no quarto. No momento em que o viu, Bella pôde sentir claramente a raiva que vinha se formando dentro de si. Aquele homem não tivera nenhum controle nas brigas com a esposa, e deixara que ela se atirasse para a morte. Nunca desejara e nem amara a pequena Angelina.

Quando ele caminhou na direção delas, Bella ficou tensa.

— Como ela está?

— Com sono, mas tomou toda a mamadeira.

Edward olhou para Angelina, que parecia alegre nos braços de Bella, e não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de ciúme.

— Dormiu a noite toda?

— Bem, não... não dormiu... mas eu não esperava que o fizesse. Sou uma estranha para ela, e ela não estava bem. Deve estar confusa, pobrezinha. São muitas mudanças em seu tão pouco tempo de vida.

— Foi por isso que frisei na agência que queria um contrato de longo prazo com você. Espero que tenham lhe informado de que preciso de um compromisso seu de que ficará com Angelina pelos próximos cinco anos.

A arrogância do conde era mesmo indescritível. Seu tom autoritário fez com que Bella automaticamente exibisse uma expressão mal-humorada.

— Sei que para uma mulher como você não deve ser fácil assumir esse tipo de compromisso — ele disse e fez uma pausa, examinando cuidadosamente a reação dela.

Tanto a cor de Bella quanto o seu mau humor ganharam intensidade. O que ele queria dizer com "uma mulher como você"? Ela desejou responder com ironia, mas seu treinamento não permitia.

— Além disso — ele continuou —, mesmo que não haja nenhum homem em sua vida agora... — o conde interrompeu-se novamente para olhá-la de um modo que fez o sangue dela ferver de indignação. — Os homens italianos têm um fraco por mulheres da sua cor, mesmo que a experiência mostre que relações entre pessoas de culturas diferentes só trazem complicações. Quero que saiba que não poderá estimulá-los. As mulheres européias teimam em pensar que os italianos são apenas homens de sangue quente, amantes apaixonados, movidos pelas emoções e não pela razão. Não se empolgue.

Bella não pôde se controlar mais. Ela era uma profissional e não uma garota tola em busca de romance. E se era isso que ele pensava dela, por que a teria contratado? Antes que pudesse dar voz à sua indignação, o conde prosseguiu friamente:

— Devo admitir que pela foto que a agência me mostrou achei que fosse menos... menos atraente do que é.

Atraente? Ela? Bella não conseguia decidir se sentia ofendida ou lisonjeada. Era verdade que as fotos que a agência havia tirado dela estavam desatualizadas fazia uns dois anos. Nelas, seus cabelos estavam presos e usava uma franjinha sem graça. Agora seus cabelos estavam mais compridos e soltos.

Também era verdade que o sol das férias de verão que passara na praia com a família para a qual trabalhava antes havia deixado seus cabelos com alguns reflexos mais claros. E que o fato de correr o dia todo atrás de dois garotos cheios de energia havia diminuído em dois números o seu manequim, sem que fizesse nenhuma dieta.

E também não faria nenhum esforço agora para parecer atraente aos olhos dos "homens italianos", que em seu entender deviam certamente preferir suas mulheres grandalhonas e robustas, com curvas generosas.

— Cinco anos é tempo demais para que uma mulher de sua idade fique...

O conde continuava, mas Bella recusou-se a deixá-lo terminar a frase.

— Fique o quê? — ela provocou diretamente.

Sabia que percorriam um caminho perigoso. Seu instinto avisava que havia algo mais naquela conversa. Algo que ela não tinha a menor vontade de perceber claramente. Algo que fazia com que seu pulso se acelerasse e que lhe provocava um tipo de excitação que não lhe era familiar.

— Você não é nenhuma freira que tenha feito votos de castidade — ele falou sem cerimônia. — E natural que queira...

Bella já tinha ouvido o bastante.

— O que eu quero... — ela disse pronunciando pausadamente as palavras — ...é que me permita fazer o trabalho para o qual me contratou, oferecer amor, estabilidade e segurança para uma criança de seis meses que nunca vai conhecer a mãe. E se você pensa por um instante sequer, que eu vim para a Itália com qualquer outro objetivo...

Ela dirigiu a ele um olhar orgulhoso, com um tipo de franqueza que normalmente se sentiria inibida e controlada demais para demonstrar.

— Sou uma mulher moderna, senhor conde, e posso lhe assegurar que a última coisa que tenho em mente é me envolver em flertes inconseqüentes ou arranjar um marido.

— Seu currículo diz que você adora crianças.

— Eu adoro crianças — ela concordou, franzindo o cenho.

O que ele estava tentando fazer? Talvez, devido ao que acontecera no dia anterior, houvesse mudado de idéia quanto a empregá-la. Talvez sua consciência pesasse pela irresponsabilidade de ter entregado a filha aos cuidados de uma mulher que, até onde ele sabia, havia roubado seu carro. Mas se o conde estava pensando que ela permitiria que questionasse sua dedicação ao trabalho, enganava-se redondamente.

— Então é natural que em algum momento queira ter seus próprios filhos.

Bella abriu a boca para protestar, mas fechou-a novamente. Claro que desejava algum dia ter sua própria família. E, além disso, construí-la com um homem a quem amasse e que a amasse também. Mas no futuro!

Havia apenas um bebê em sua mente naquele momento, e era o bebê dele.

— Estou pronta para assinar o contrato e me comprometer legalmente com os cuidados de Angelina pelos próximos cinco anos — ela declarou com firmeza.

Bella não disse, mas já estava comprometida emocionalmente com Angelina, o que era muito mais importante. Nada a faria abandonar o pequeno bebê daquele homem descuidado e irresponsável!

Absolutamente contra sua vontade, Edward não conseguia desviar a atenção do belo movimento que os seios dela faziam enquanto falava tão furiosa só desejava poder tocá-la e confirmar se eram mesmo tão macios quanto pareciam.

Claro que Bella, mesmo inconscientemente, percebia o que ele pensava e reagia. Uma mensagem secreta parecia ter sido enviada aos sentidos dela, e seus mamilos se contraíram sob o tecido fino da camiseta, exatamente como da primeira vez em que ele a vira.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha e de raiva. Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo com ela? Nunca fora do tipo de pessoa que reagisse daquela maneira.

Para seu alívio, Edward afastou-se dela.

— Muito bem, então. Podemos ir para o meu escritório, onde poderá ler o contrato e assiná-lo.

Antes de sair, Edward se aproximou do berço de Angelina e sorriu ao ver a criança adormecida. Tocou gentilmente o rostinho rosado e beijou-lhe a testa. Quem não o conhecesse e assistisse à cena diria estar diante do pai mais amoroso e dedicado do mundo.

— As pessoa que trabalham comigo há mais tempo me chamam pelo meu primeiro nome, Edward. Quero que faça o mesmo.

Edward. Forte e melodioso ao mesmo tempo... como uma combinação de aço com veludo... na verdade, um nome que combinava com ele.

— Vou ter de me ausentar durante a manhã. Se Angelina não lhe parecer bem, chame o médico no mesmo instante. Madalena tem o número.

Enquanto o acompanhava ao longo do corredor, Bella forçou-se a lembrar que era pelo bem de Angelina que fazia aquilo. O bebê precisava dela, e Bella não podia abandoná-lo. Não naquele momento.

O caminho para o escritório de Edward era decorado com peças belíssimas, de tirar o fôlego. Mas, para surpresa de Bella, o interior do cômodo era decorado num estilo bem mais moderno e _clean_, prático e de extremo bom gosto.

Era o escritório de um homem singular, ela reconheceu. A princípio imaginara que fosse obra de um decorador contratado, mas um exame mais minucioso indicou que havia ali vários detalhes que marcavam um estilo único, pessoal. Havia um porta-retrato com a impressão de um pezinho, que ela concluiu ser de Angelina, e uma escultura do busto de um homem cujas feições lhe pareciam familiares, embora ela não houvesse entendido o porquê até que Edward lhe disse.

— Meu pai. Ele e minha mãe morreram em um desastre de avião. Meu tio, irmão mais novo de meu pai, estava pilotando. Ele e outro tio também morreram.

Bella suspirou audivelmente. O que ele acabara de dizer fazia com que parecesse tão mais humano, tão... vulnerável. Mas ela não queria pensar nele daquela forma, não queria que seu coração se condoesse por um homem que era na verdade insensível.

— Foi meu pai quem me encorajou a estudar arquitetura — Edward continuou, como se falasse mais consigo mesmo do que com Bella. — ele dizia que, embora um dia eu fosse herdar tudo o que era dele, eu precisava ter minha própria vida, ser independente, em vez de andar à sombra dele... Claro que ele não podia imaginar que morreria tão cedo. Sinceramente, eu queria ter tido mais tempo...

Bella pôde perceber a dor na voz dele. Chamava-lhe a atenção que ele falasse sobre a perda dos pais e mostrasse a dor que sentia, mas que não tocasse no nome da esposa. Nem mesmo quando falava de Angelina ele a mencionava.

Será que o pensamento era tão insuportável que ele não conseguia falar a respeito? Será que se sentia culpado pro sua morte?

Bella observou-o enquanto abria umas das gavetas da mesa e pegava algumas folhas de papel.

— Aqui está meu contrato — disse, o olhar severo quando percebeu que ela mantinha uma distância segura entre eles. — Se você chegar um pouco mais perto, posso lhe explicar algumas cláusulas. — Edward disse em tom irônico, indicando com a mão o espaço entre eles.

Relutante, Bella deu alguns passos à frente.

A sala estava agradavelmente fresca quando ela entrara, mas naquele instante sentia tanto calor que o ar parecia lhe faltar. O aroma masculino, perigosamente íntimo, a embriagava.

Bella ficou ainda mais tensa quando Edward se aproximou dela e lhe entregou o documento.

— Se concordar com todos os termos do contrato, por favor, assine.

Bella leu e, sem nada dizer, assinou o papel, observando enquanto ele assinava seu nome abaixo do dela.

— Então — ele falou com suavidade —, você agora tem um compromisso com o futuro de Angelina.

Bella começou a afastar-se, mas parou quando seu quadril esbarrou na ponta da mesa, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido. Edward se voltou para ela, perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Ela começou a explicar que não fora nada, mas para seu constrangimento, ele se aproximou e tocou seu quadril, os dedos quentes contra o tecido fino de sua roupa.

Bella imediatamente corou e Edward ficou tenso. Em uma comunicação sem palavras ele a segurou firmemente a sua frente, e ela soube exatamente o que iria acontecer. Já não havia imaginado aquela cena uma dezena, não, uma centena de vezes, em seus pensamentos mais profundos e secretos?

A corrente elétrica entre eles era forte e excitante. Bella pensou em afastá-lo com as mãos, mas ao tocar o tecido de algodão da camisa, sua razão pareceu evaporar-se. Podia sentir a rigidez dos músculos do peito largo, a textura dos pelos por baixo do tecido macio. Ele era tão incrivelmente másculo! Estaria ela enlouquecendo?

Quando levantou o rosto, encontrou o desejo explícito nos olhos dele. Como uma presa nas garras de seu predador, ela ficou paralisada.

— Não — murmurou quando percebeu que ele inclinava a cabeça em sua direção. Mas era tarde. Edward tomou sua boca em um pedido suave, silenciando qualquer objeção.

Os lábios dele despertavam em Bella pensamentos caóticos, o desejo fluía... Ele se movia com experiência, primeiro destruindo suas defesas e depois seduzindo, provocando, até que ela lhe desse a resposta que tanto desejava.

Como o roçar suave dos lábios dele nos seus podia fazer surgir um desejo tão forte, quase incontrolável de se encostar a ele, de segurá-lo com força, abraçá-lo e continuar beijando-o para sempre?

As mãos que antes a aprisionavam não precisavam mais de qualquer esforço. Ao contrário, podiam acariciar seu pescoço, agarrar-se a seus cabelos, envolvê-la totalmente no encantamento daquele beijo.

Bella sentia seu corpo em chamas... ansiava por Edward... desejava-o...

Mas de algum lugar veio o pânico que lhe deu forças para retirar-se da correnteza que a carregava. Afastando-se bruscamente dele, ela perguntou, a emoção transparente em sua voz:

— Por que... Por que fez isso?

O mero olhar dele a fazia tremer.

Edward perguntava-se como ela reagiria se lhe dissesse a verdade, que a beijara simplesmente porque não tivera opção. Fingindo uma frieza que estava longe de sentir, ele respondeu:

— Fiz isso porque você esperava que eu fizesse, desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. Era inevitável que acontecesse, e uma vez acontecido, o caminho será mais fácil, daqui para frente.

Bella não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

— Não! Eu nunca...

— Sim. — Edward se adiantou a ela. — Quando vi você atravessando a rua, você olhava para a minha boca como se quisesse experimentá-la em lugar do sorvete que tomava. Uma vez que satisfiz sua curiosidade, talvez possamos...

Bella estava prestes a irromper em lágrimas. Como ele se atrevia a sugerir aquilo?

— Não. — Ela se recusava a voltar atrás e assumir a culpa pelo que ele começara. — Foi você que ficou me encarando...

Ela sentiu-se corar ao lembrar-se do olhar de Edward detido em sua camiseta molhada. Não seria possível trabalhar para aquele homem...

Seu olhar desceu até o contrato que acabara de assinar. Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Edward falou em tom autoritário:

— É tarde para arrependimentos, mocinha.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Esse dois ainda vão brigar muito... esse Edward pode ser meio dificl de conviver... mas ainda tem muita agua para correr... e vai ter muitos momentos fofos... Até Domingo Amoressss... Robsteijoooosss_**

* * *

**_Amores vou responder cada comentario... Se tiver alguma duvida... é só perguntar!_**

**_Guest: _**_Obrigado querida por ler!_

**_Ana Krol: _**_Você vai amar... essa historia é linda!_

_**AgathaRoesler:** Você vai amar essa historia, Queirda!_

**_GiseleRibeiro: _**_Seja sempre Bem vinda Querida, espero que você goste dessa historia!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... e nesse capitulo vai ter compras, almoço, tensão, paixão, e amor... Espero que gostem... mas bora ler... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Brincando com Angelina em cima de um acolchoado que estendera no chão, Bella refletiu que na verdade não se arrependia de ter assinado aquele contrato.

A menina gargalhava quando ela lhe fazia caretas, e não havia nada no mundo que se comparasse àquela felicidade!

Bella estremeceu ao lembrar-se do episódio que se passara no escritório. Como podia ter se comportado daquela maneira ela não sabia, mas ficara claro que era capaz de sentir emoções que até então não conhecia. O melhor seria afastar as lembranças de sua mente. Para bem longe.

Mas conseguiria fazer isso?

Não havia outra opção, disse a si mesma firmemente. Para o bem de Angelina, e também para o seu próprio. Havia passado toda a manhã brincando e cuidando de Angelina. Queria que se acostumasse com ela e se sentisse segura. Ao mesmo tempo, ela também ia se adaptando ao seu novo espaço de trabalho.

As gavetas cheias de roupinhas caras de bebê a haviam deixado sem fôlego. Eram lindas, mas todas pareciam roupas de festa. Bella não encontrara um moletom, um macacão, nada que um bebê pudesse usar para engatinhar no chão ou rolar nas almofadas. E o que mais a irritava era que todas as roupas pareciam novas, como se Angelina nunca tivesse feito nada disso. Será que não havia ali uma única alma que tivesse um mínimo de experiência com bebês?

Na verdade, tudo no quarto da menina parecia novo. Os brinquedos caríssimos em cima das prateleiras eram maravilhosos, mas pareciam intocados. E não havia nada que Angelina pudesse morder com os dentinhos que estavam despontando!

Perto da hora do almoço, Madalena veio avisar que preparara uma refeição leve, já que Edward a havia informado de que jantariam fora.

Jantar fora? Com Edward? Trêmula, Bella tentou digerir a informação sem fazer qualquer comentário.

— Não vi Maria essa manhã. Você sabe onde ela está?

— Provavelmente em Roma, há esta hora — a governanta respondeu secamente. — Ela desceu as escadas e telefonou para o namorado. Quando desligou me disse que não ficaria aqui nem mais um minuto.

Na realidade, Bella não ficara surpresa por a garota querer ir embora. Ela já tinha lhe falado sobre como a tranqüilidade do _pal__azzo_ a irritava e como preferia mil vezes o movimento da cidade. E havia ficado óbvio de que ela não tinha uma forte ligação com Angelina. Madalena continuava a falar:

— Não que ela seja uma má pessoa. Apenas não era adequada para esse trabalho. Mas conhecendo quem a contratou... — Sua expressão era de desaprovação.

— O acidente deve ter sido um choque para todos vocês — Bella disse gentilmente, com tato.

A governanta deu de ombros.

— Para falar a verdade, nós não a conhecíamos bem. Ela não gostava do _palazzo,_ também preferia Roma. E então, quando veio aqui... bem, tudo o que vimos foi que ela saiu muito nervosa, gritando que nunca quisera a criança e que ela estava arruinando sua vida. Que tipo de mãe era essa, que deixava seu bebê assim eu lhe pergunto? — A governanta parecia indignada.

— Angelina tinha pai e mãe.

Bella não se conteve. A governanta estava com certeza pintando um retrato pouco agradável da esposa de Edward, mas sempre havia dois lados da história, lembrou a si mesma. Quem poderia saber o que a levara a agir de um modo tão irresponsável?

— Hum... O pai era tão ruim quanto à mãe.

Bella mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. A última coisa que esperava era que a governanta criticasse o próprio patrão, e justamente para ela, uma empregada nova na casa.

— Não sabe o quanto é bom que esteja aqui. A pobre menina precisa de alguém que tome conta dela direito. Tenho certeza de que Angelina não sentirá nenhuma falta de Maria.

Quando a reunião terminou, Edward abriu sua maleta e retirou uma carta que havia chegado antes de ter partido para a cidade. Já a lera, mas sentia necessidade de ler mais uma vez.

Era de Tanya Denali, a mulher para quem Bella trabalhara antes de vir para a Itália. Edward escrevera para ela com o objetivo de checar suas impressões sobre Bella.

A carta começava com um pedido de desculpas por não ter respondido antes, explicando que ela havia se mudado recentemente para Nova York e que a carta tinha demorado a chegar ao destino final. Mas que resolvera responder-lhe para alertá-lo de que, embora Bella houvesse cuidado com muito carinho e responsabilidade de seus dois filhos, descobrira que andara dormindo com seu marido. Dizia que sabia que para garotas modernas fazer sexo não tinha maior valor do que um aperto de mãos, que era apenas uma diversão, nada além da cama e com quantos homens aparecessem. Contava que achava que o marido não fora o único e que embora não tivesse nenhuma reclamação quanto ao tratamento que dispensara a seus filhos, achava que Edward deveria saber desse seu "outro lado".

Mas agora, era tarde demais para que ele voltasse atrás. Angelina precisava demais de Bella para que ele a despedisse. Talvez a relação tivesse significado mais para Bella do que Tanya Denali acreditava... Talvez ela tivesse mesmo se apaixonado pelo marido da outra mulher...

Irritado, Edward ficou pensando por que tinha de ser tão mais apegado a valores morais que seu falecido primo. Sofria muito quando pensava em Jasper. Depois da morte dele e de Alice, fora até o apartamento deles, pegar os pertences de Angelina. O berço da menina ficava em um quarto pequeno, suas poucas roupas estavam sujas e jogadas no chão, o guarda-roupa estava abarrotado com os vestidos da moda de Alice, mas não havia nada da criança. Desgostoso com o que encontrara e com a aparente falta de cuidado com Angelina, ele havia ido diretamente a uma das lojas mais elegantes de Roma, para montar um novo enxoval para a garota.

Como teria sido sua vida ao lado dos pais?

Edward perguntou-se novamente o que teria acontecido se não tivesse chamado o casal para ir ao _palazzo_ naquela noite fatídica. Não havia como não se sentir culpado. Mas havia alguém que devia se sentir ainda mais culpada que ele. A mãe de Alice.

Francine ficara furiosa com o anúncio do casamento. Edward a encontrara pela primeira vez em uma festa que Jasper e Alice deram quando voltaram da lua-de-mel. Francine dissera a Edward que eles haviam arruinado seus planos de levar Alice para Los Angeles onde havia um produtor interessado em oferecer a ela um papel em seu próximo filme.

Edward achava realmente uma pena que ela não tivesse levado a filha a tempo para Los Angeles, antes que seu primo tão sugestionável a conhecesse. Francine deixara transparecer para Edward que considerava que a única qualidade que seu primo tinha era o fato de ser rico.

Ela era, na opinião de Edward, uma daquelas mulheres que ficam tentando reescrever a própria história a partir da vida das pobres filhas. O sonho de ser atriz era dela e não de Alice. Fizera de tudo para que a filha interrompesse a gravidez. Apenas a intervenção de Edward, assumindo total responsabilidade pelo sustento financeiro do bebê, persuadira Alice a levar a gravidez adiante. E por isso ele fora designado para assumir a guarda temporária do bebê. Quando estava saindo da cidade, Edward resistiu à tentação de telefonar para casa para saber como estava Angelina. Não queria que Bella pensasse que a estava controlando... ou talvez não quisesse se expor ao prazer de ouvir sua voz.

Era muito tarde também para que ele se arrependesse. Devia ter pensado melhor antes de convidá-la a entrar em sua vida e dominar, mesmo sem saber, seus pensamentos. Mas a principal preocupação dele era com o bem-estar de Angelina. Aliás, essa era sua única preocupação. Jamais se permitiria prejudicar a segurança que Angelina teria com a presença de Bella.

E além do mais, mesmo que houvesse sido tolo o suficiente para se permitir dar vazão à atração que sentia por ela, a carta da ex-patroa acabara com esse sentimento. A única razão pela qual cancelara a reunião para voltar mais cedo para casa era pelo bem de Angelina. Como seu guardião, tinha de garantir que ela estivesse sob os cuidados da melhor pessoa que pudesse encontrar.

O jardim que podia avistar da janela parecia bastante tentador para Bella, e ela resolveu descer para explorá-lo. Os bebês, em sua opinião, precisavam respirar o ar fresco. Era importante proteger bem a pele da pequena do sol forte, mas afora isso, um passeio lhe seria muito indicado.

Bella encontrara um carrinho de bebê novinho. Ao que parecia, nunca havia sido usado, o que a deixou novamente irritada. Angelina tinha já seis meses!

Depois de trocar a fralda da menina e vesti-la, seu prazer foi enorme ao ver que ela espontaneamente lhe estendia os bracinhos para que a pegasse no colo. Após sofrer um pouco para descer as escadas com o carrinho, Bella finalmente conseguiu sair.

Angelina parecia muito feliz no carrinho que Bella guiava pelos caminhos de pedra que cortavam os gramados. Enquanto andava, comentava com o bebê tudo o que viam.

— Olhe, Angelina! — ela disse, posicionando melhor o carrinho em direção ao que estava apontando. — As flores!

Erguendo-a do carrinho, ela a levou para bem perto da roseira, inalando ela própria seu perfume, sorrindo quando a menina pareceu tentar imitá-la, os olhos bem abertos, atenta.

Virando-se para colocar Angelina de volta no carrinho, percebeu que não estavam sozinhas. O médico havia chegado sem avisar e estava a observá-las.

— Que cena mais linda! — Ele a cumprimentou com um galante gesto à moda antiga, sorrindo. — Desculpe-me se a assustei. Pensei em ligar para saber como estava nossa pequena, mas acabei resolvendo vir pessoalmente. Agora percebo que minha visita foi desnecessária.

Com algum desconforto, Bella admitiu para si mesma que estivera à espera de que Edward ou o doutor aparecessem inesperadamente, para ver como estava cuidando de Angelina. Apesar disso, naquele momento sentia-se grata pelo profissionalismo do médico.

— Ela parece mesmo bem. A temperatura está normal e ela tomou toda a mamadeira. Queria começar a dar a ela algo mais substancioso, mas acho que ainda é cedo. E ainda não conversei com Madalena sobre legumes frescos... Acho que só devemos dar alimentos orgânicos para bebês.

— Edward vai aprovar seu ponto de vista — o médico lhe disse de modo afetuoso. — Ele é um pai muito melhor para essa criança do que... — ele interrompeu o que ia dizer. — Ah, aí vem ele. Estávamos falando de você. Edward!

Percebendo pelo tom de voz do médico que ele já estava bem próximo deles, Bella sentiu o rosto corar e o coração bater descompassado. O calor, que cinco minutos antes lhe parecera razoavelmente suportável, naquele momento fazia com que mal pudesse respirar. A dor de cabeça do dia anterior, embora houvesse melhorado, ameaçava tornar-se mais forte naquele momento.

— Ah, Edward! — O pediatra se dirigiu ao conde. — Fui privilegiado por poder presenciar a cena a que assisti há pouco. A sua encantadora Bella estava mostrando a Angelina uma de suas rosas.

"Sua encantadora Bella"... O doutor era mesmo inconveniente.

Envergonhada, Bella apressou-se a explicar:

— Enquanto Angelina não sabe andar, temos de mostrar tudo a ela... o perfume das flores...

— Elas foram plantadas por minha mãe. Ela adorava o perfume das rosas.

Angelina abriu um sorriso quando viu Edward. Dando gritinhos, agitada, ela estendeu os bracinhos para ele, mostrando claramente que queria que a pegasse no colo. Bella ficou um tanto surpresa quando Edward não hesitou, tirando-a do carrinho.

Por alguma razão, o modo como a aconchegou contra o peito fez com que Bella sentisse um nó na garganta. Ele era a imagem perfeita de um pai amoroso.

— É ótimo ver que nossa pequenina pode novamente ter alegria depois de tudo que passou — o médico disse, balançando a cabeça satisfeito. — Foi uma sorte ela não estar no carro.

Subitamente ele se interrompeu, e colocou a mão no braço de _Edward._

— Desculpe-me, meu amigo, eu o estou perturbando. Sei que perdeu alguém que amava muito nessa tragédia.

Bella não sabia mais em quem acreditar. De acordo com tudo que ouvira até então, Edward estava a ponto de se divorciar da esposa quando tudo acontecera, mas o médico dizia que ele a amava?

Bella não queria entender o porquê de haver sido tomada por um sentimento tão desconfortável. Mas não podia evitar. Estaria com ciúme? Ciúme de uma mulher que havia morrido porque... porque o quê?

Melhor não entender, seu instinto de autoproteção falou mais alto.

De repente, consciente de que Edward a observava, virou-se rapidamente para mexer no carrinho. Foi então que sua vista ficou turva e uma horrível sensação de fraqueza a acometeu.

O suor frio era uma indicação clara de que estava prestes a desmaiar. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que não estava segurando Angelina, e o segundo, e último, foi de que Edward iria presenciar sua fraqueza.

Quando voltou a si Bella estava deitada em um dos bancos do jardim, sob a sombra de uma árvore. O médico estava a seu lado, sorrindo, enquanto Edward, de pé, os observava com um olhar severo.

Ansiosa, Bella procurou por Angelina.

— Angelina? — ela balbuciou com a voz trêmula.

— Está segura no carrinho — o médico a tranqüilizou. — Edward a colocou lá antes de carregar você para cá. Como se sente? Você nos deu um susto!

— Eu... estou bem — Bella respondeu. — Acho que devo ter ficado muito tempo sob o sol forte.

— Deve ter sido isso mesmo — O médico concordou. — Mesmo assim... — Ele fez uma pausa e olhou na direção de Edward.

— Contei ao doutor sobre o acidente de ontem — Edward falou. — Me preocupa que você possa ter sofrido algum traumatismo.

Traumatismo! Bella olhou para ele sem poder acreditar.

— Eu trabalhei em um hospital — ela lembrou. — E acho que saberia se tivesse tido um traumatismo. Tenho certeza de que foi só o calor.

Uma sobrancelha de Edward se levantou em uma expressão irônica.

— E com a experiência que você tem em cuidar de crianças, devia ter percebido que o sol está muito forte. E devia ter feito alguma coisa a respeito, como colocar um chapéu pelo menos! — ele observou secamente. — Acho que o melhor é fazer alguns exames. O doutor estava mesmo indo para o hospital e vai levar você.

Hospital? Bella olhou para os dois com os olhos arregalados.

— Não, não é necessário — ela protestou teimosa. — Não posso ir para o hospital. Quem vai cuidar de Angelina?

— Eu vou cuidar dela — Edward informou. — E se você não quiser ir, eu, como seu patrão, tenho o direito e o dever de insistir para que vá, nem que eu mesmo tenha de levá-la — ele avisou, de um modo que não deixava dúvidas quanto a sua autoridade.

— Edward tem razão em preocupar-se — o médico interveio gentilmente, confirmando o que ela já antecipara. — Você pode ter certeza de que o acidente não teve conseqüências, mas é melhor nos certificarmos. Infelizmente, os sintomas causados por um traumatismo podem ser similares aos de uma queda de pressão pelo sol forte, pelo menos no início. Como médico, também me sinto na obrigação de insistir para que vá ao hospital fazer os exames e assim tranqüilizar a todos.

Depois disso, como ela poderia se recusar? Não lhe restava alternativa senão acompanhá-lo.

— Consegue andar até o meu carro? — ele perguntou educadamente. Pelo canto do olho, Bella pôde ver que Edward a observava, franzindo o cenho.

— Estou perfeitamente bem — respondeu com confiança.

Nesse momento, Angelina começou a chorar, atraindo a atenção dos três, que automaticamente olharam para o carrinho, mas foi Bella quem se aproximou primeiro. Edward rapidamente colocou-se na frente dela.

— Fique onde está. Quer desmaiar de novo? Eu cuido de Angelina. Espere aqui que vou levá-la até o carro, para me certificar de que chegará lá inteira.

Seu tom de voz enfureceu Bella. Foi como se, em uma frase ele questionasse seu profissionalismo, sua capacidade de julgamento, seu... Antes que pudesse se conter, viu-se dizendo:

— Vá cuidar dela, então... do jeito como estava cuidando antes que eu chegasse. Deixando-a à mercê de uma menina sem experiência e sem um pingo de paciência e carinho, e que por ignorância estava deixando-a com fome, sem se importar...

Horrorizada, ela se calou. Quaisquer que fossem suas opiniões, ela não tinha nenhum direito de torná-las públicas. Em circunstâncias normais jamais faria aquilo, mas havia algo em seu novo patrão que a irritava de um jeito que nunca ninguém havia feito antes.

Estava quebrando todas as regras que sempre adotara em sua profissão. Manter uma distância formal entre ela e o patrão, por exemplo, não permitir que as emoções lhe fugissem ao controle e regessem suas atitudes.

Bella sabia disso, mas mesmo assim não conseguia se controlar.

Com um rápido olhar por sobre o ombro, ela percebeu que o médico felizmente estava longe demais para ouvi-la. Mas Edward parecia tê-la ouvido muito bem.

— Se está querendo dizer o que eu acho que está — ele começou com uma voz perigosamente controlada —, deixe-me assegurá-la de que a única negligência que cometi em relação à Angelina foi contratar você — ele disse sem meias palavras.

Bella sabia que seria mais sensato calar-se, deixar que o assunto morresse, mas sua irritação era tão grande que se ouviu acusando:

— Nem roupas adequadas ela tem! Só tem vestidos com rendas e babados e outras roupas de festa. Não tem uma única camiseta de algodão, uma única calça de moletom. Parece que quem as comprou não se deu ao trabalho de escolher...

Ela parou quando percebeu o jeito como Edward a olhava.

— Não tive opção. As coisas que ela tinha... — Ele fez um movimento com os ombros, desgostoso. — Alice não era a melhor das donas de casa... ou das mães. Se em minha inexperiência não dei a Angelina o que ela precisava, felizmente isso pode ser rapidamente corrigido. Enquanto isso, se você me fizer a gentileza de ir com o doutor...

Colocando-se entre ela e o carrinho, Edward esperou que o médico se aproximasse deles.

— Já o atrasamos bastante, doutor — desculpou-se. — Vamos colocar a srta. Swan a salvo em seu carro, para que o senhor possa voltar ao hospital. Será que pode me ligar quando tiver os resultados dos exames?

Estava na ponta da língua de Bella dizer que ela não permitiria e nem precisava que ele tomasse conta de sua saúde, mas já havia falado mais do que devia. A última coisa que queria naquele instante era parecer ainda mais petulante e infantil do que já fora.

Depois que caminharam devagar até o carro, Bella teve vontade de dar um beijo em Angelina para se despedir. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Edward tirou o bebê do carrinho e aproximou-a de Bella para que se despedisse.

Aquele era realmente um homem difícil de se entender. Arrogante e frio num segundo, e tão cuidadoso e sensível no outro.

Tentando ignorar os braços fortes do pai que segurava a pequena, e o fato de que o perfume masculino se sobrepunha à colônia infantil, Bella se inclinou e beijou-lhe ternamente o rostinho, murmurando carinhosamente seu nome ao fazer isso.

— Não se preocupe querida, vou voltar logo. Ela própria estava preocupada, entretanto, e sua expressão demonstrava isso quando olhou para Edward.

— Quem vai dar a mamadeira para ela? Ainda tem um pouco na geladeira, mas Maria foi embora e...

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de preparar o leite e colocar na mamadeira. — Edward assegurou secamente. — Não será a primeira vez que faço isso, posso lhe garantir.

— Você não vai deixá-la agitada, vai? — Bella não se conteve — Deixe que tome em seu ritmo, e...

— Não vou apressá-la.

Edward já estava se afastando dela.

Infeliz, Bella fechou a porta do carro. Edward era seu patrão e naquele momento ela tinha de fazer o que ele decidia, mesmo que não concordasse ou achasse necessário.

A última coisa em que pensou quando o médico pôs o carro em movimento foi que pelo menos se livrara do jantar com Edward!

Quando o médico trouxe o resultado de seus exames, Bella desejou que Edward estivesse ali. Apenas para lhe dizer: "Eu não falei?".

De fato, haviam chegado à conclusão de que a exposição ao sol muito quente é que causara o mal-estar. Mas o que ela mais queria na verdade era poder voltar para _o palazzo e_ ficar junto de Angelina. Entretanto, o médico a informou de que Edward insistira para que ela passasse a noite no hospital.

— Mas foi só o calor! — Bella protestou.

— Quando se testemunha a devastação causada por um acidente de carro, como aconteceu com Edward, talvez se possa compreender o fato de ele querer se assegurar de que você não sofreu nada.

O tom gentil com que o médico a repreendeu não deixou a Bella alternativa senão a de se calar. Também por insistência do conde, ela ficaria num quarto particular no hospital.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto se vestia para ir embora, Bella se perguntava como iria voltar _ao palazzo._ Edward mandaria alguém buscá-la ou teria de ir sozinha? Claro que não esperava que o médico a levasse, ocupado como era.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir, pensou que fosse a copeira que viera recolher a louça do café da manhã.

— Entre!

Para seu constrangimento, quem apareceu à porta foi Edward. Grata por estar adequadamente vestida, Bella perguntou:

— Onde está Angelina?

— Está aqui comigo! — Edward exclamou, abrindo totalmente a porta para que Bella visse a pequena confortavelmente acomodada em seu carrinho.

Para alegria de Bella, Angelina imediatamente a reconheceu, e abriu um grande sorriso para ela. Bella notou que ela estava vestida com roupas imaculadamente limpas. Parecia uma coelhinha fofa!

Caminhou até ela sorrindo, quando Angelina lhe estendeu os braços. Libertando-a do cinto do carrinho, Bella pegou-a no colo e perguntou ternamente:

— Quem é essa garotinha linda e perfumada, hein? Você tomou direitinho sua mamadeira? Deixe ver o dentinho que está nascendo...

— Nem precisa vê-lo, tenho provas de que já nasceu — disse Edward, indicando uma pequenina marca em seu dedo.

Bella não pôde se controlar e caiu na risada.

— Você ri, não é? — Edward falou, fingindo estar bravo. — Pois saiba que esse dentinho é afiado!

Foi apenas naquele instante, vendo o bebê, que Bella percebeu o quanto se preocupara com Angelina. Havia acordado muitas vezes durante a noite, agitada. Sentia-se aliviada e agradecida a Edward por tê-la trazido.

— Obrigada. Eu estava tão preocupada...

O olhar mal-humorado que Edward lhe dirigiu quando disse isso a deixou chocada. O que ela havia dito que o deixara tão zangado? Como babá de Angelina tinha todo o direito de ficar preocupada com ela. Ou não? Afinal, não fora para isso que ele a contratara? Talvez estivesse com ciúme... com medo de que a menina se afeiçoasse demais a ela.

Irritado, Edward pensava na facilidade que Bella tinha para tocar seu coração. Pelo curto período de tempo em que Alice vivera com Angelina, nunca a vira expressar preocupação com seu bebê. E ali estava Bella, que mal a conhecia, mostrando-se tão apreensiva em relação ao que acontecia com a garota.

Fora contratada para isso, ele disse a si mesmo com severidade. Por essa única razão. Assim como a única razão pela qual ele estava ali, ao invés do motorista, era Angelina.

— Você mencionou que Angelina precisava de algumas roupas. Já que o médico disse que você está bem, talvez possamos ir a Florença agora de manhã e escolher algumas peças, o que você achar mais adequado.

Será que ela fora tola o suficiente para imaginar que ele havia vindo buscá-la por alguma razão pessoal?

Aquela seria uma lição dura de aprender. Mas de todo modo, por que deveria se importar? Edward não significava nada para ela. Ela nem mesmo gostava dele.

Uma hora depois, balançando a cabeça ao rejeitar mais um modelo em uma loja de confecções para bebês, Bella já se sentia irritada com aquela quantidade de modelos lindíssimos e sem a menor praticidade para um bebê pequeno.

Enquanto caminhavam pela rua, cruzavam apenas com mulheres italianas, elegantes, bem vestidas. Edward, é claro, também estava impecavelmente vestido.

Pai e filha formavam claramente um par, enquanto ela... começava a se sentir mal em sua roupa simples e fora de moda.

— Melhor voltarmos logo para o _palazzo —_ disse a Edward. — Angelina logo estará com fome.

— Eu sei. Trouxe duas mamadeiras comigo. Estão aqui — ele respondeu, indicando a sacola acolchoada atada ao carrinho.

Bella não conseguia conter o mau humor. Além de tudo, ele ainda queria usurpar seu papel. A pergunta sobre como havia preparado aquelas mamadeiras estava na ponta de sua língua, mas de algum jeito ela conseguiu se controlar. Angelina era filha dele, lembrou a si mesma, e deveria sentir-se grata por ele ter tido pelo menos a preocupação de providenciar as mamadeiras.

— Acho que podemos andar mais meia hora e depois parar um pouco para descansar — Edward disse. — Há um hotel aqui perto e conheço o dono.

Claro que conhecia, Bella pensou enquanto dobravam a esquina e se deparavam com uma grande feira de artesanato. Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Finalmente! Acho que aqui encontraremos o tipo de roupa de que Angelina precisa.

Para sua surpresa, ao invés de imediatamente recusar-se a dar mais um passo. Edward acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção à primeira barraca.

A feira estava muito movimentada, as pessoas se acumulavam em frente às barracas, nas quais se viam plaquetas de "preços de fábrica" e "liquidação". Havia uma infinidade de casaquinhos, sapatos, camisetas pintadas à mão. Muitos turistas, grupos com guias e até duas senhoras vestidas de um jeito extravagante se misturavam em uma ruela que seguia à direita, com inúmeras outras barracas.

Bella estava quase virando quando sentiu a mão de Edward em seu braço. Virou-se, esperando ouvir a proposta de que voltassem e fossem fazer compras em outro lugar. Mas para sua surpresa, ele disse com firmeza:

— Este lugar é interessante e eu venho sempre aqui. Mas por favor, fique bem perto de mim, porque já vi muitas pessoas serem roubadas. Eu não gostaria que você fosse vítima de um ladrão.

Ele se preocupava com ela! Enquanto o ouvia, Bella podia sentir o toque que queimava sua pele. Ficava sempre chocada com o modo como reagia a ele. Um simples toque e seu corpo todo parecia ferver!

Por azar, o fluxo intenso de pessoas naquele espaço apertado empurrou-a para cima de Edward, e ela foi obrigada a apoiar-se nele para não cair.

Um arrepio perpassou seu corpo quando sentiu que seu ventre se encostava ao calor das coxas dele. Cada ponto sensível de seu corpo parecia responder à proximidade de Edward com uma intensidade que nunca havia imaginado sentir.

Procurou não olhar para ele enquanto se afastava. Sabia que seu rosto estava corado e esperava que ele pensasse que se tratava apenas do calor do sol.

Rapidamente, Bella continuou a caminhar pela rua, só parando quando ouviu a voz dele.

— Espere! Venha por aqui — Edward orientou, conduzindo-a a uma das barracas.

A princípio, Bella imaginou que ele houvesse visto uma barraca interessante de roupas de bebê, mas não. Ele a estava conduzindo a uma outra onde se viam os mais diversos tipos de chapéus

— Você precisa de um destes — ele disse com firmeza. — Quem sabe consegue proteger seu rosto desse calor.

Bella concordou sem pestanejar. Mas ao olhar com cuidado para os chapéus, percebeu que nenhum deles era para ser usado em casa, no jardim. Eram caríssimos!

Como se percebesse imediatamente o que ela estava pensando, a dona da barraca começou a conversar com ela em inglês.

— Esse chapéus são de um dos mais famosos _designers_ italianos. Ele tem uma fábrica não muito longe daqui, e estes são...

— Amostras — Bella completou em seu idioma pátrio, percebendo que a mulher não conseguia encontrar a palavra. Traduziu então o que dissera para o italiano.

— Oh, você fala italiano?

— Sim. E esses chapéus são lindos, mas são muito caros para mim. Receio que...

— Oh, mas experimente-os — a mulher insistiu. — São de ótima qualidade, e eu garanto a você que valem o preço.

Antes que Bella pudesse interrompê-la, já estava com um chapéu firmemente colocado na cabeça. Um modelo leve, de palha naturalmente colorida, flexível como se fosse feito de tecido. Quando Bella olhou-se no espelho, foi forçada a concordar que o chapéu parecia ter sido feito para ela.

A moça começou a enumerar as várias qualidades do chapéu, e Bella fazia gestos negativos com a cabeça. De repente, Edward se adiantou e decidiu:

— Nós vamos levar esse.

Ele já estava tirando o dinheiro da carteira quando a vendedora tentou persuadi-lo de que Angelina também precisava de um chapéu.

— Para ficar bonita como a mamãe! — ela exclamou.

_Mamãe!_ Bella tentou desviar o olhar, mas ele acabou se cruzando com o de Edward.

O que estava acontecendo que fazia com que seu coração ficasse apertado e doesse tanto? Um desejo secreto de que Angelina, a quem ela já amava tanto, fosse sua filha... ou um desejo ainda mais secreto de que Edward fosse o pai de seu filho?

Como ela podia ter tais pensamentos? Aquela dor de cabeça havia causado mais danos do que ela pensara. Essa era a única explicação para que ela estivesse deixando que aqueles pensamentos florescessem.

Quando eles se afastaram um pouco da barraca, Bella começou a procurar em sua bolsa o dinheiro para pagar a Edward.

— O que está fazendo? — ele perguntou, ao perceber seu movimento.

Quando Bella lhe disse, ele parou de andar e franziu o cenho.

— O chapéu é um artigo necessário para o seu trabalho, e uma vez que trabalha para mim, eu pago por ele!

— Não, eu não posso deixar que faça isso.

— Não tem que deixar ou não deixar — ele retrucou, segurando seu braço enquanto continuava. — Veja, ali tem uma loja com roupas de bebê.

Distraída, Bella olhou para a direção que ele apontava. Cinco minutos depois, ela dizia entusiasmada:

— Esse é exatamente o tipo de roupa que ela precisa.

— Ótimo. Separe o que achar necessário.

Com cuidado, Bella escolheu várias peças, balançando a cabeça negativamente quando Edward pegou um macacão.

— Não, essa cor não combina com ela.

O sorriso terno que curvou os lábios dele a pegou desprevenida. Era dirigido a Angelina, disse a si mesma, não a ela. Como poderia ser para ela?

— Tem certeza de que já é o suficiente? — Edward perguntou quando ela terminou.

— Tenho sim. Angelina está crescendo, seria tolice comprar muita coisa.

Angelina, que havia adormecido no carrinho, começava a acordar, e a experiência disse a Bella que logo estaria com fome.

— Se aquele hotel que você mencionou não estiver muito longe — ela começou a dizer a Edward enquanto ele pagava a conta —, acho que é melhor irmos para lá.

Quando Angelina ouviu a voz dela, virou-se para olhá-la, balbuciando, reclamando, para ser pega no colo. Alegremente, Bella levantou-a do carrinho, dizendo:

— Já vai tomar sua mamadeira, querida.

Acomodando-a em seu ombro, Bella voltou a andar pela loja. Quando Edward se aproximou, percebeu que a pequena já se ajeitava para testar seu novo dentinho no pescoço de Bella.

— Não, não, você não vai fazer isso, mocinha!

Ele apressou-se a levantá-la para impedir que Angelina mordesse Bella. O que as pessoas da loja estariam pensando? Será que percebiam que Bella era apenas a babá de Angelina ou pensavam que ela e Edward formavam um casal?

Irritada com o rumo que seus pensamentos insistiam em tomar, Bella se perguntava o porquê daquilo. Já era ruim o suficiente que estivesse tão apaixonada por Angelina, iria apaixonar-se por seu pai também?

Apaixonar-se por Edward? Ela? Não, isso estava totalmente fora de questão. Quando se apaixonasse, seria por um homem com quem se sentisse à vontade, confortável, e não com um homem arrogante, com ares de galã de cinema, que tinha um casamento infeliz em seu passado, e cuja atitude para com a filha era...

Bella percebeu que não sabia mais qual era a atitude de Edward para com Angelina. Naquele momento, tratava-a tão naturalmente quanto um pai dedicado a sua filha.

— O hotel fica no final desta rua.

Percebendo que Edward a esperava para atravessarem a rua juntos, Bella procurou deixar de lado os sentimentos e pensamentos perturbadores.

Quando entraram no hall do luxuoso hotel minutos depois, ela percebeu que estava atraindo mais do que um olhar de interesse e admiração de um homem que passava ao lado deles.

Sem na verdade se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Bella instintivamente se aproximou um pouco mais de Edward e Angelina. Nesse instante, pôde ver que ele franzia o cenho.

Por que não queria que ela se aproximasse tanto?

Apesar de sua expressão, entretanto, não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar dela, e pouco depois colocou uma mão em seu ombro para apontar-lhe uma mesa a um canto, convidando-a a sentar-se e tomar um café.

Naturalmente, continuou dizendo-lhe que dali poderiam continuar a apreciar a rua movimentada, e teriam também uma bonita vista do rio.

— Temos de pedir logo que aqueçam a mamadeira de Angelina. Preciso também trocar a fralda dela.

— Deixe por minha conta — ele disse, antes de perguntar: — Você gostaria de tomar uma xícara de café antes de pedirmos o almoço?

— Seria ótimo — Bella concordou, concentrada em tirar Angelina do carrinho e sentá-la com segurança entre sua cadeira e a janela.

Quando Edward retomou, Bella estava conversando docemente com a menina, que parecia prestar toda a atenção no que dizia, o olhar fixo em seu rosto.

Ele parou por um segundo a observá-las, fazendo uma careta ao ter certeza do que não podia mais esconder de si mesmo. Seus filhos dificilmente seriam tão ruivos, e ele tinha dúvidas se queria ou não que suas filhas herdassem os lábios rosados e convidativos da mãe... Se isso acontecesse, seria eternamente atormentado por cada rapaz que as visse, exatamente como se sentia atormentado naquele momento...

Bella se virou e olhou para ele. Seu coração bateu ainda mais forte dentro do peito quando encontrou seu olhar. Por que Edward a olhava daquele jeito? Pensou intrigada. Como se... como se...

— Já conversei com o gerente, ele vai colocar um quarto a nossa disposição para que você possa cuidar de Angelina quando terminar seu café.

Bella tentou não parecer impressionada.

— Também pedi o café — Edward disse, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado dela.

Quando ele se inclinou para brincar com Angelina sua coxa roçou na dela. O tempo pareceu disparar. Imagens explicitamente sensuais se formavam rapidamente na mente de Bella, que ficou chocada com a vivacidade que tinham e com a intensidade do sentimento que as acompanhava. Ela nunca havia sentido aquele tipo de excitação por um homem, nunca havia se sentido tão estimulada sexualmente!

Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Em um momento ela o achava o ser mais antipático e desprezível do mundo. No outro, seu corpo todo tremia pelo despertar de um desejo sensual feminino. Tudo o que queria era tocá-lo, sentir sua boca, abraçá-lo.

O café chegou e Bella mal percebeu o olhar de admiração que o jovem garçom lhe dirigiu. A força dos sentimentos que nasciam dentro de si era tão grande que prendia toda a sua atenção.

Como aquela incômoda transformação havia ocorrido? Que ela houvesse instantaneamente se apegado a Angelina era até natural, compreensível, era um bebê que precisava de seu amor. Mas por que será que seu tolo coração ousava acreditar que também o pai dela poderia querer ou precisar de seu amor?

— Seu café está esfriando...

O modo quase crítico com que Edward falou a fez perceber o quanto estava sensível a qualquer variação de entonação dele.

— Angelina deve estar com vontade de tomar a mamadeira — ela procurou disfarçar sua distração.

— Deixe que eu a seguro — Edward ofereceu. Em seguida chamou outro garçom e lhe deu instruções para que se apressasse com a mamadeira, aproveitando também para pedir o cardápio. — _A porpeta_ com macarrão ao sugo é a especialidade deste restaurante.

Mas se você preferir outra coisa... um peixe, ou...

— Não, não, peça o mesmo que vai pedir para você. Eu gosto de carne, de vez em quando — Bella assegurou-lhe, sorrindo quando do viu que o garçom já retornava com a mamadeira de Angelina.

Pegando-a dos braços de Edward, ela acomodou-a confortavelmente em seu colo, sorrindo novamente quando ela começou a sugar ruidosamente o bico de borracha.

— Ela já está se alimentando muito melhor! — disse entusiasmada a Edward. — Os bebês são muito sensíveis às emoções da pessoas que estão a sua volta. Ela devia estar sentindo que Maria ficava muito aflita ao alimentá-la. E deve ter sentido muito também a falta da mãe — acrescentou, a voz quase falhando quando percebeu que Edward também devia estar sentindo a falta da esposa, da mãe de sua filha. Madalena comentara que o casamento não corria bem, mas mesmo assim...

— Falta da mãe! Eu acho que não — Edward respondeu prontamente, a voz transmitindo raiva e surpreendendo Bella. — Alice nunca quis ter Angelina, e depois que ela nasceu passava com ela o mínimo tempo possível. Chegou a pedir ao médico que adiantasse a data da cesariana para que não perdesse um evento de moda ao qual queria comparecer.

O desgosto na voz dele era evidente. Não, não havia mesmo mais amor entre o casal quando Alice falecera, Bella teve certeza.

Por alguma razão seus olhos brilharam, cheios de lágrimas. Piscando, ela passou o dedo carinhosamente pelo rosto de Angelina, que sugava a mamadeira.

— Ela é tão adorável, tão preciosa... Eu não posso... — Bella começou, mas não pôde continuar porque a emoção embargou sua voz. Havia coisas que ela não devia dizer. Não seria justo nem mesmo com a mulher que estava morta e que não podia mais se defender. Além disso, Edward era seu patrão, e seria um atrevimento fazer qualquer comentário sobre sua vida pessoal.

O almoço foi servido, e Angelina terminou de tomar a mamadeira. Enquanto a colocava de volta no carrinho, Bella viu que o garçom lhe servia vinho e arregalou os olhos. Ela não costumava beber no almoço, mas não havia por que fazer uma desfeita. Além disso, o vinho era maravilhoso, ela descobriu depois do primeiro gole. Os italianos, como os franceses, apreciavam uma boa comida e tornavam cada refeição uma ocasião especial.

Todas as mesas do restaurante estavam ocupadas, algumas por executivos, outras por senhoras elegantes carregadas de sacolas de compras, e algumas por famílias... como a que estava ao lado da mesa deles. Bella reparou que a moça tinha também um filhinho pequeno e olhava com atenção para Angelina. O que será que imaginava? Que ela era a mãe?

— Não, não agüento mais! — Bella protestou, recusando uma última xícara de _capuccino._ Já havia devorado um prato cheio de _fetuccine_ ao sugo com as almôndegas e já tomara uma enorme taça de sorvete. Sem contar o cálice de vinho tinto seco que a tinha deixado deliciosamente relaxada! Embora não tão relaxada a ponto de esquecer de suas obrigações.

— Acho melhor eu subir com Angelina para trocá-la.

— Está bem.

Quando ela se levantou. Edward a imitou, ajudando-a a manobrar o carrinho por entre as mesas até o elevador.

— Estamos no quarto andar — ele disse a Bella, pressionando o botão e tirando do bolso uma chave antiga. — Este hotel originalmente era uma residência — ele explicou, quando parou em frente a uma das portas. — As alterações foram mínimas na reforma, tentaram manter o máximo possível como era originalmente. Fui eu que coordenei os trabalhos.

— É maravilhoso, Edward. Você é muito talentoso — Bella comentou quase emocionada, observando os corredores com ornamentos de gesso no teto e nas paredes, as cerâmicas antigas formando lindos desenhos.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto e ficou de lado para que ela entrasse. O cômodo era amplo, com uma enorme cama de casal no centro. Através da porta que dava para a sacada, tinha-se uma vista maravilhosa do rio.

— Vou trocar Angelina no banheiro — disse a Edward um tanto embaraçada.

Por alguma razão, não esperara que ele a acompanhasse até o quarto, e sentia-se ao mesmo tempo nervosa e agudamente consciente de sua presença. Não havia nenhum motivo racional para aquilo. Mas com certeza havia um motivo.

O banheiro era amplo como o quarto. A louça era branca, brilhante, os azulejos antigos, lindamente decorados. Através da porta entreaberta, Bella pôde ver que Edward fazia uma ligação no celular. Ficou tensa ao ouvi-lo perguntar quando a Ferrari estaria pronta.

Beijando a pele alva de Angelina, ela começou a vesti-la rapidamente.

— Você é muito linda, eu vou morder você... — Bella conversava ternamente com a bebê.

Edward a ouviu. O que tinha aquela mulher que a fazia tão instintivamente maternal e ao mesmo tempo tão feminina, tão sexy? Apenas ouvi-la já o deixava transtornado, cheio de desejo. A idéia de Bella ser a mãe de seu próprio filho invadia sua mente a todo instante.

As palavras dela para Angelina soavam como um eco das palavras que ele próprio queria dizer a Bella. E não apenas dizer, ele constatou sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia o mecânico dizer que a Ferrari estava quase pronta para ir para a coleção.

Edward ficou tenso quando viu Bella saindo do banheiro com Angelina nos braços.

— Acho que já estamos prontas para ir embora — avisou enquanto andava em direção ao carrinho.

Quando o alcançou, Angelina se voltou para ela, aninhando-se em seu peito. Edward sabia que aquela era uma reação instintiva do bebê, e igualmente instintiva foi sua reação à cena. Angelina podia não ser sua filha, mas para ele era como se fosse. E observar o modo carinhoso como Bella lidava com ela o enternecia de um jeito que ele julgava ser impossível antes de conhecê-la.

Segundos depois de ser acomodada no carrinho, a pequena já dormia. Sorrindo, Bella se afastou dela alguns passos e então levou um susto quando tocou em algo sólido. Não tinha percebido que Edward estava bem atrás dela. Automaticamente começou a virar-se, para em seguida desejar não tê-lo feito, já que Edward não se moveu.

Bella desejou estar a quilômetros de distância dali, ao mesmo tempo que desejava que Edward estivesse um milhão de vezes mais próximo.

— Por que está me olhando assim? — ela perguntou com a voz trêmula, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. — Se é por causa do seu carro, posso pagar pelo conserto — acrescentou, o queixo arrogantemente empinado.

— Não ligo a mínima para a Ferrari. Isso não tem nada a ver com aquele carro.

A emoção vibrava entre eles como raios de eletricidade, mas teimosamente Bella se recusava a admitir aquilo.

— Então... o que é? — Sua voz falhou enquanto tentava se afastar. Edward segurou-a pelo braço com uma mão e pelo ombro com a outra, não apenas apoiando-se, mas massageando, acariciando... Incapaz de resistir, Bella fechou os olhos, gemendo baixinho.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. O desejo que sentia não podia ser real.

Sem ação, ela olhou para ele. A visão da boca de Edward a fez sentir-se ainda mais fraca, incapaz de afugentar o próprio desejo, confusa. Queria sentir o calor daquela boca, traçar seu contorno com os dedos, com os lábios, com a língua...

Como se tudo estivesse acontecendo em câmara lenta, observou paralisada quando ele inclinou a cabeça em sua direção, a boca se aproximando da sua, o coração batendo desesperadamente dentro do peito, o corpo tremendo da cabeça aos pés enquanto ele deslizava os dedos por seus cabelos e lhe apoiava a nuca, o polegar massageando a pele macia e sensível atrás da orelha.

Então, com uma mão ele tocou-lhe um seio, e no mesmo instante ela sentiu a urgência de se livrar das roupas para senti-lo tocar sua pele nua. Como se pudesse ler sua mente, Edward puxou-lhe a camiseta para cima e logo libertou os seios do pequeno sutiã rendado. Com o polegar ele acariciou lentamente os mamilos rosados, levando-a à loucura. Bella antecipava o momento em que ele sugaria seus seios, excitado.

Edward era tudo que ela queria.

O grito agudo de Angelina foi como um jato súbito de água fria sobre o calor do desejo que os dominava. Ambos olharam no mesmo instante para o carrinho e ficaram paralisados.

Foi Bella quem primeiro conseguiu sair do transe, ajeitando de novo a camiseta, o rosto queimando de vergonha. Logo já estava com Angelina nos braços, caminhando até a janela e confortando-a aliviada por não ter de olhar diretamente para Edward por alguns instantes.

O que ele estaria pensando? Estaria tão chocado quanto ela com o que acontecera, ou cinicamente pensava na facilidade que tivera em seduzi-la, certo de que na próxima oportunidade conseguiria usá-la?

Bem, ninguém iria culpá-lo por tentar satisfazer seus desejos sexuais, já que estava agora viúvo. Mas o seu comportamento, as pessoas veriam de uma outra forma. Era injusto, mas era assim. Bella tinha consciência disso, quando disse a Edward sem se virar.

— Vou levá-la para baixo.

Não havia mais como negar a si mesma que, sem saber como, havia se apaixonado por ele.

* * *

_**E ai gostaram? Meninas eu quero um homem desse, será que eu encontro? Eu disse que odeio a Tanya, não? O mulher que gosta de atrapalhar a vida alheia... **_

_**Eu gosto dos pensamentos do Edward, vendo a Bella como esposa, com filhos, eles tem uma sintonia chocante... Esses dois são uma explosão juntos... Bom espero que tenham gostado... comentem... Até Terça... se der posto antes... Robsteijoooosssss**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... parece que hoje a Bella via descobrir alguma coisa... ( Joana Patricia esse capitulo é dedicado a você)... Mas bora ler...Boa leitura... Nos vemoa lá embaixo¬_**

Bella sentia-se sufocada, mal podia respirar. Era como se a efervescência de suas emoções sugasse toda sua energia e também o oxigênio do ar em torno dela.

Por sorte já estavam chegando ao_ palazzo._ Mais um minuto dentro daquele carro com Edward, sem dizer uma palavra, e ela começaria a gritar de desespero!

Quando pararam no _hall_ da entrada, Madalena veio correndo ao encontro deles, como se aguardasse ansiosamente seu retorno.

— Conde... — ela começou em uma formalidade não usual. — alguém o espera.

— Até que enfim! — uma voz áspera de mulher se fez ouvir. — Esperei quase o dia inteiro para ver minha neta, e essa criatura nem ao menos me ofereceu um copo de água. Mas eu já devia saber, não é, Edward? Tal senhor, tal servo!

Bella instintivamente deu um passo para trás, afastando-se da mulher que surgira da sala. Era alta e elegante, as roupas caras e bem-feitas, mas não adequadas a sua idade. A pele de seu rosto parecia tão apertada contra os ossos que Bella pensou imediatamente que qualquer cirurgião plástico que zelasse por sua reputação ficaria preocupado com aquilo.

A mulher dirigiu a Edward um olhar fulminante, ignorando completamente a presença de Bella, e perguntou em tom dramático:

— Onde está minha querida e preciosa neta? Onde está ela? Você não tem o direito de impedir que eu a veja!

— Acalme-se, Francine.

Bella sentiu imediatamente o tom frio e cortante na voz de Edward interrompendo a exibição da outra.

— _Acalme-se?_ Minha filha está morta graças à habilidade de seu primo na direção, e você está tentando roubar minha neta de mim! Não vou deixar que continue com isso, Edward. Tenho certeza de que o juiz vai concordar que o lugar dela é ao meu lado. Além disso, meu laço de sangue com ela é mais forte que o seu. Você é apenas um primo em segundo grau, enquanto eu sou avó — ela disse em tom de triunfo, enquanto Bella a observava atônita.

O que ela estava dizendo? Edward não era o pai de Angelina?

— Você pode ser a avó — ele concordou, deixando Bella totalmente confusa. — Mas foi a mim que o pai dela escolheu para ter a guarda.

— Oh, Edward, você me deixa exasperada! — A mulher, a quem ele havia chamado de Francine, parecia furiosa. — Jasper nunca quis essa criança.

— Talvez não — Edward concordou friamente. — Mas sua filha também não a quis, e eu me lembro dos _seus_ conselhos para que ela interrompesse a gravidez. Mesmo que Jasper não houvesse planejado ser pai, recusou-se a impedi-la de nascer.

— Alice estava perdendo a chance de sua vida. Recebera uma proposta para estrear em um filme, não entende?

Bella percebeu a tensão no rosto de Edward e pôde sentir a raiva contida em sua voz quando respondeu duramente:

— Se você pensa que, de alguma forma, eu vou permitir que você tenha qualquer influência sobre a vida de Angelina, depois de ter arruinado a vida de sua própria filha por razões egoístas, está muito enganada.

— Do que está falando?! — Francine gritou. — Fiz tudo o que pude por Alice. Tudo! Coloquei-a em aulas de dança, levei-a a todas as audições, paguei para que ela melhorasse seu corpo. Tudo. Fui eu quem a ajudou e a encorajou, fui eu quem...

— Quem a ajudou e encorajou para quê? — Edward a interrompeu mordazmente. — Para posar seminua para revistas baratas? Se você a amasse como mãe... Não vou permitir que influencie Angelina, Francine. Mesmo porque sei que sua preocupação com ela não existe. Não pense que esqueci que você nem mesmo perguntou por ela no enterro de sua filha. E que ficou no país por menos de duas horas!

—Eu não conseguia aceitar a morte de Alice. Eu estava doente ela era tudo para mim. E eu quero criar a filha dela... minha neta — Francine disse de maneira arrogante. — Angelina é uma menina. Precisa da influência de uma figura feminina em sua vida. Você pode ter ainda a guarda dela, mas eu sou a parente mais próxima. Ela precisa de mim!

O tom de voz dela se tornava cada vez mais histérico.

— Maria entrou em contato comigo para dizer o quanto estava preocupada com a menina. Contou-me o modo como você, sabendo que estava doente, se recusou a chamar um médico até que ela lhe implorou para que o fizesse. Contou-me que você a despediu, a pessoa que a própria mãe de Angelina havia escolhido para cuidar dela, e que contratou uma outra babá... Posso ver por quais motivos. — Francine mediu Bella de alto a baixo. — Fica óbvio que sua preocupação maior não é com Angelina.

Os olhos de Edward transmitiam toda a fúria que sentia, e Bella não podia culpá-lo. Ela estava ainda tentando assimilar a idéia de que ele não era o pai de Angelina. Justamente naquele momento, quando Bella já estava certa do amor que ele tinha pela criança, descobria que não era o pai?

— Um homem não pode criar adequadamente uma menina — Francine disse com convicção. — Muito menos não sendo o pai. Tenho certeza de que o juiz jamais concordará com esse absurdo.

Ela fez uma pausa e fitou-o com um olhar cínico.

— Há questões morais a ser consideradas.

— Seja acabou seu discurso... — Os olhos de Edward a fuzilavam.

— Não, Edward, não acabei. Quero Angelina e vou ficar com ela. Não há nenhum modo de você me impedir — disse, num tomde voz mais controlado. — Devo dizer que fiquei surpresa quando soube que Jasper, sendo tão jovem, possuía tantos bens, uma vez que mantinha minha pobre Alice em uma vida quase miserável. Fiquei boquiaberta quando veio à tona que ele era milionário.

— Agora começa a fazer sentido seu interesse por Angelina, não é, Francine? Para sua informação, todos os bens de Jasper eram apenas para seu usufruto. Ele não podia dispor deles.

— Mas agora pertencem a Angelina!

O olhar maligno de Francine, que ela não fazia mesmo questão de esconder, deixava Bella nauseada. Ficava claro por que Edward havia sido tão duro com ela e tentava proteger a menina da própria avó. No lugar dele, Bella teria feito o mesmo.

— Teoricamente sim, porém ninguém vai poder mexer em seu capital até que ela seja maior de idade.

O modo frio, mas controlado com que Edward respondia a Francine fez com que Bella tivesse noção de sua força interior. Ele não se deixava envolver em seu jogo dramático.

— Não, é claro que não. Mas como avó dela, o juiz me permitirá utilizar o que for necessário para seu sustento — Francine disse abertamente, com um sorriso de triunfo.

Voltando-se novamente para Bella com um olhar de desprezo, ela continuou:

— Então, você é a nova babá? — Ela soltou um suspiro. – Deve estar sentindo muito a falta de Maria. Vou para o meu quarto, Edward. Por favor, peça que me levem alguma coisa leve para comer. Recuso-me a tentar falar com essa sua criada empertigada. E você, babá, leve minha neta até mim. Depois de trocada e alimentada, claro.

Em seguida dirigiu-se às escadas sem perder sua teatralidade.

Esgotada, Bella olhou para Edward. Entendia então por que Madalena dissera que nem o pai nem a mãe de Angelina se preocupavam com ela.

— Angelina precisa mamar — ela disse a Edward.

Felizmente, a garota dormira durante a discussão, e apenas naquele momento acordava, seu olhar pousando confiantemente no rosto de Bella.

— Vou subir com vocês — Edward anunciou abruptamente — Quero conversar sobre um assunto com você.

Enquanto tirava Angelina do carrinho, o coração de Bella ameaçava saltar pela boca. Torcia para que ele não quisesse lhe falar do que acontecera naquela tarde, não agüentaria mais isso.

O quarto de Angelina pareceu-lhe dessa vez aconchegante e familiar. Bella ia colocar a pequena no berço, mas Edward a deteve.

— Não, deixe-me segurá-la.

Ela devia ter estado cega quando cogitou a idéia de que ele não amava aquela menina, Bella refletiu ao reparar no modo como ele a olhava. Via-se forçada a admitir aquilo para ele, sentindo-se muito mal por havê-lo julgado erroneamente.

— Eu não sabia que você não era o pai de Angelina.

— Pensou que fosse minha filha? — Ele parecia confuso.

— Ela se parece com você — Bella se justificou. — E quando a agência me informou que havia perdido a mãe em circunstâncias trágicas, não disseram... — Ela mordeu o lábio, sua voz desaparecendo quando viu a dor nos olhos dele.

— Jasper era meu primo, meu primo mais novo, e éramos muito próximos, como irmãos. Nós dois perdemos nossos pais naquele acidente.

Ele fez uma pausa, sua expressão tão sofrida que Bella queria dizer alguma coisa para confortá-lo. Mas o quê? Que direito ela tinha de dizer qualquer coisa?

— Tenho de admitir que Jasper era um tanto irresponsável... Aconselhei-o a não se casar com Alice, ela era tão diferente dele! — Edward parecia infeliz. — Mas Jasper era teimoso, dizia que era dono de sua vida. Eles tinham objetivos diferentes na vida, mas o principal era que nenhum dos dois estava preparado para o casamento.

Mas não escutaram ninguém, estavam apaixonados... ou pelo menos diziam que estavam.

— Mas você não achava que isso era importante — Bella o provocou, arrependendo-se em seguida ao ver o modo como ele olhou para ela.

— Eu não disse isso. Amor é sempre importante... mas a interpretação que faziam de "amor" não era a mesma que a minha. Fiquei muito triste quando Jasper confirmou minha previsão... Queria que se acertassem, Alice já estava grávida de Angelina.

Quando ele citou o nome da menina, Bella não se conteve.

— O que vai acontecer, Edward? Acha que ela tem chance de tirá-la de você? — perguntou-lhe incerta.

— Não enquanto eu estiver ainda vivo e respirando — Edward assegurou-lhe veementemente.

— Mas ela tem o direito de apelar para a justiça...

Por que ele demorava a responder? Que hesitação era aquela em seus olhos?

— E verdade, ela é a avó de Angelina e eu nunca fui nomeado legalmente guardião — Edward reconheceu. — Sou um homem solteiro, que não tem nenhuma experiência em cuidar de crianças. Receio que neste mundo em que vivemos seja necessário questionar a motivação de um homem para criar uma criança que não é sua, e além de tudo sozinho, sem uma esposa.

Bella tentava digerir silenciosamente o que ele estava dizendo. Ela sabia, claro, o que ele não queria colocar em palavras. E também sabia quem era a melhor pessoa para proteger Angelina.

— Francine nasceu atriz e tem a capacidade de esconder sua real personalidade quando a ocasião exige. E de lançar veneno onde sente que é necessário, como a respeito de meus motivos para querer que Angelina fique comigo. E nem o juiz, nem ninguém de bom senso, vai querer correr o risco.

Bella sentiu o coração bater mais forte, com um tipo de receio que ainda não entendia bem.

— Com certeza deve haver algo que se possa fazer... algum jeito? — começou, balançando a cabeça enquanto falava com severidade.

— Não pode deixar que ela leve Angelina.

Não havia dúvidas em sua mente. Angelina não podia ficar com a avó, em quem de pronto Bella não confiara. Embora não demonstrasse. Edward estava tão apreensivo quanto ela.

Ansiosa, ela esperou por sua resposta, mas não pôde deixar de expressar em voz alta seus pensamentos.

— Se pelo menos você fosse casado... ela certamente não tentaria nada.

Edward ficou tenso e fitou-a com um olhar profundo. Ela estava certa, claro. Se ele tivesse uma esposa, não haveria como Francine alegar motivos escusos para seu desejo de criar Angelina.

— Não — ele concordou, fixando o olhar em Bella. — Ela não poderia.

Alguma coisa no modo como Edward a olhava fez com que seu coração se acelerasse ainda mais.

— O que... o que foi? — perguntou ela, incerta.

— Acho que você conseguiu uma solução para o problema — Edward aprovou. — Eu deveria ter descoberto isso sozinho — continuou, mais como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo do que com ela. — Pensei que contratando para Angelina uma babá recomendada, eu estaria fazendo o melhor que podia por ela, mas percebo que meu pensamento foi falho. O que Angelina precisa para protegê-la neste momento não é uma babá, mas uma mulher que a ame e que preencha realmente o lugar de sua mãe... e acho que não há ninguém melhor para ocupar esse lugar que você, Bella.

Bella sentiu que precisava sentar. Sua cabeça girava, as pernas fraquejavam, seu coração parecia desgovernado, tão grande fora o choque que ainda reverberava por todo o seu corpo. Seus lábios estavam secos e seu corpo tremeu ao perceber que o olhar de Edward estava fixo no modo nervoso como apertava as mãos.

— O que... o que está tentando dizer? — perguntou, suspeitando que sabia a resposta que ele daria.

— Para proteger Angelina de Francine eu preciso de uma esposa. Você mesma disse isso! Sob estas circunstâncias, quem melhor para ser essa esposa que você?

— O quê? — Mesmo esperando que ele dissesse aquilo, ainda ficou chocada. — Não — Bella murmurou. — Não posso. Não posso!

— Sim, podemos. Temos de fazer isso — Edward insistiu. — Pelo bem de Angelina.

Se ela ainda tivesse alguma dúvida sobre o amor que Edward sentia pela criança, o que escutava naquele momento faria com que se desvanecesse, Bella reconheceu.

Ali estava um homem totalmente dedicado a proteger a criança que considerava como sua, disposto até a casar-se com uma mulher que não amava, por ela.

Ela também amava Angelina... Poderia fazer menos?

— Pense sobre isso — Edward insistiu. — Quanto mais eu penso na idéia, mais sentido faz para mim.

— Eu entendo o que está dizendo. — Bella foi forçada a concordar. — Mas... casamento?

O rosto dela estava pálido e Edward tentou adivinhar o que ela estava pensando.

— No que diz respeito a nós, será um simples acordo de negócios — ele explicou calmamente. — Um acordo que poderá acabar depois de um período, cinco anos como seu contrato, ou quanto quer que escolha. Eu suspeito que depois desse tempo Francine já terá perdido o interesse, e terá encontrado alguém mais que possa lhe prover talões de cheque assinados. Talvez um rico produtor de cinema — ele acrescentou friamente. — E Angelina já estarána escola.

— Não, é... é impossível — Bella repetiu com a voz fraca, sabendo que lhe faltava convicção.

— Por quê? — Edward a provocou. — Você já assinou um contrato concordando em ficar com Angelina por este tempo. Concordando em se casar comigo você vai apenas acrescentar mais um item a esse contrato.

Mais um item? Ele falava de casamento como mais um item? Estaria louco? E justamente um homem com quem ela se sentia tão profunda e perigosamente vulnerável.

Mais um item!

— Mas estamos falando de casamento e não... não de um contrato de negócios — Bella protestou.

Quando Edward não respondeu, ela se afastou dele e disse com sua voz firme:

— Para um homem como você, vindo da família que veio, talvez casamento seja mesmo um acordo de negócios. Mas em minha família, para mim... — ela interrompeu o que dizia e balançou a cabeça.

— Pensei que você amasse Angelina — Edward disse simplesmente.

Bella sentiu que fraquejava.

— Eu a amo — ela admitiu, sem poder resistir a olhar para a pequenina, sabendo que seu coração se derretia de amor por ela. E também batia por um adulto, embora ele com certeza não sentisse o mesmo por ela. — Acho que ainda não pensou bem sobre o que está sugerindo — Bella disse a Edward corajosamente, lutando contra si mesma. — Você me conhece muito pouco. Posso não ter as qualificações ideais para ser a mãe de Angelina.

Tinha de encontrar um modo de tornar aquilo mais racional. Um jeito lógico de mostrar a ele que o que sugeria era impossível.

Logo relembrou-o aliviada:

— Além disso, tentei roubar seu carro.

— Não foi você — Edward se contrapôs firmemente. — Foi à moça que estava com você, e você assumiu a culpa para protegê-la.

— Você sabia! — Bella exclamou, incapaz de esconder seu espanto.

— Eu sempre soube — ele confirmou.

— Mas você nunca disse nada. Você...

— Acha que eu realmente teria contratado você se tivesse acreditado naquela explicação ridícula? — Ele balançou a cabeça respondendo por ela. — De jeito nenhum. Eu a contratei porque pude ver o quanto você foi leal e protetora com a moça que estava sob seus cuidados. Eu sei que Angelina precisa desesperadamente de alguém como você. Não, não alguém como você. Só você — ele corrigiu com suavidade. — Não há ninguém como você, Bella, não para Angelina. Não pode desistir dela sabendo o quanto precisa de você, sabendo o quanto já está ligada a você. Ela já perdeu muita coisa em tão pouco tempo de vida. A mãe... o pai...

Edward estava fazendo de tudo para comovê-la, e usava armas muito poderosas, Bella reconheceu, mas se ela tivesse um mínimo de bom senso iria resistir à pressão que ele fazia.

A questão era se tinha realmente algum bom senso.

Desde quando uma pessoa apaixonada possuía esse tipo de qualidade? Perguntou a si mesma com amargura. E estava duplamente apaixonada, nesse caso... O que faria?

— E quanto a você não ter todas as qualificações, é uma mentira, porque tem tudo o que Angelina necessita. O seu amor por ela!

— Isso é uma loucura! — Bella protestou.

— Não! — Edward corrigiu. — Loucura seria deixarmos que Angelina fosse levada e criada por Francine, deixar que sua vida fosse destruída como foi a de sua mãe.

Bella sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade. E seguindo a lógica que ele colocava, faria pouca diferença entre ficar com Angelina por cinco anos em razão do contrato assinado, ou por estar casada com ele apenas no papel.

Como podia abandonar Angelina quando a pequena precisava tanto dela?

Mas como podia concordar com um acordo de negócios com Edward quando o amava e o queria tanto? Não tivera essa certeza naquela tarde? Sim! Ele era o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo para se beijar!

Respirando profundamente, tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, procurando afastar aquelas baboseiras. Não haveria mais beijos entre eles, relembrou a si mesma duramente. Dali para frente haveria apenas o acordo de negócios!

Edward franziu o cenho quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta de seu escritório. Era perto da meia-noite e ele estivera trabalhando pelas últimas três horas.

No dia seguinte, antes que pedisse a Francine para ir embora, deixaria muito claro para ela que não haveria como separá-lo de Angelina.

Pensar em Angelina o fez pensar em Bella, embora isso reavivasse seu desejo de ter seu delicioso corpo nos braços, e sua igualmente deliciosa boca colada à dele, tal como havia acontecido naquela tarde.

— Edward, sei que está aí.

Seu rosto ficou sombrio quando Francine entrou.

— Estive pensando em Angelina — ela disse a Edward friamente. — Ela é minha neta e significa muito para mim, mas posso ver a situação também de seu ponto de vista. Jasper era seu parente mais próximo e seu herdeiro, e ele está morto. — Francine levantou um pouco os ombros. — Posso facilitar as coisas para você, Edward. Ou dificultá-las.

Ele a observava sem dizer nada. Agora tinha certeza do motivo real pelo qual viera ao _palazzo._

— Se você pudesse, por exemplo, colocar uma certa quantia de dinheiro a minha disposição, acho que poderíamos chegar a um acordo que beneficiasse a todos. Estou pensando em termos de... — Ela fez uma pequena pausa e deu novamente de ombros. — Bem, vamos supor, por exemplo, um milhão de dólares... Isso não é muita coisa para você, Edward. Você é um homem de posses.

— Quer me vender sua neta, Francine? — Edward perguntou secamente. — Sei que tentou vender sua filha para quem pagasse melhor.

— Como ousa dizer isso? — ela o interrompeu com teatralidade.

— Digo porque ambos sabemos que é a verdade. Você colocou Alice no mercado de carnes no instante em que teve idade para isso.

— Ela teve um namorado muito rico quando era modelo.

— Um namorado rico... — Edward apertou firmemente os lábios com raiva. — Um homem que tinha três vezes a idade dela e que era casado. Você a vendeu a ele.

— Ela gostava dele! — Francine já estava quase gritando. — Gostava mais de estar com ele do que com o moleque do seu primo. Quando penso nas oportunidades que perdeu por causa dele... Ela queria deixá-lo. Ele lhe contou isso? Estava indo para Los Angeles... Ele a matou!

— Se alguém matou os dois foi você, Francine. Foi você quem destruiu o casamento deles com sua obsessão por dinheiro. A história se repete, não é? Você vendeu sua filha e quer me vender a filha dela. Por um milhão de dólares, você disse.

Lentamente, Edward balançou a cabeça. Sentia-se tentado a desistir e pagar, mas sabia que se o fizesse a história não acabaria ali. Francine voltaria sempre, querendo mais e mais dinheiro.

Edward não confiava nela de forma alguma. Não gostava dela e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco, e que se ela pudesse lhe causar algum prejuízo, ou alguma dor, não hesitaria. Mesmo que isso significasse prejudicar a própria neta.

Francine já gritava com ele, dizendo que o faria pagar por não aceitar sua proposta, que se realmente se importasse com Angelina, se realmente a quisesse, ficaria feliz em pagar por ela.

Seguiu-se mais meia hora até que ela percebesse que Edward realmente não concordaria com ela. Retirou-se então, gritando-lhe insultos e ameaças.

Edward ouviu-a impassivelmente, e fez a si mesmo a promessa silenciosa de que não iria jamais permitir que Francine submetesse Angelina ao mesmo tipo de abuso ao qual submetera Alice.

Era imperativo que se casasse com Bella.

Estaria louca? Que idéia era aquela de casamento? Bella acordou pensando. Sonhos ainda se misturavam à realidade.

Tremendo, levantou-se da cama para ver se Angelina estava bem.

O bebê estava dormindo em paz, em seu berço. Através da janela de seu quarto via o céu que adquiria um esplêndido tom de azul, o sol que brilhava nos jardins do _palazzo._

A casa de Edward, que seria sua casa pelos próximos cinco anos! E seria assim de qualquer modo, Bella disse determinada para si mesma. O contrato estipulava que ela trabalharia para Edward até que Angelina tivesse cinco anos.

Trabalhar para ele, tudo bem, mas casar-se com ele?

Poderia sempre mudar de idéia, afastar-se dele e de Angelina. Poderia, mas sabia que não o faria. Simplesmente não fazia parte de sua natureza abandonar alguém que precisasse dela, especialmente quando a pessoa em questão era um bebê de seis meses.

E quanto aos seus sentimentos secretos por Edward? Como lidaria com eles pelos próximos cinco anos? Como iria anestesiá-lo?

Diziam que a rotina acabava com o amor. Talvez desempenhando o papel de esposa de Edward por algum tempo, conseguisse acabar com aqueles sentimentos indesejados e perigosos.

Será que Francine viria ao quarto para ver a neta?

A cabeça de Bella estava cheia de questões quando começou a rotina de trabalho. Angelina acabara de acordar, e Bella, que havia colocado um robe quando se levantara, pegou-a no colo e sentou-se em frente à janela, brincando e conversando com ela, aproveitando o prazer de estarem juntas logo de manhã.

Duas horas depois o celular de Bella começou a tocar. Era sua irmã e ela ficou preocupada.

— Bella? — Rosalie perguntou agitada, antes que Bella pudesse dizer alô. — Felizarda! Por que não disse nada? Por que não deu nem uma dica? Olhe, Louise não ficou surpresa, e disse que os coraçõezinhos fluíram entre vocês desde o primeiro instante em que se viram. Não pudemos acreditar quando papai ligou de manhã dizendo que Edward havia lhe telefonado para pedir formalmente sua mão em casamento. Mamãe e papai já estão aqui, por falar nisso, e querem falar com você. Estamos esperando que venha logo. Edward parece adorável e estamos loucos para conhecê-lo. — Rosalie não fazia uma pausa. — Foi realmente generoso da parte dele colocar um vôo a nossa disposição para irmos até aí. Como é a casa dele? Ele chama de _palazzo,_ parece tão grande! Louise disse que ele é o máximo!

A cabeça de Bella estava zonza. Edward telefonara para sua família passando a notícia de que iriam se casar. Ele formalmente a pediu em casamento a seu pai, sem nem ao menos avisá-la?

Sua irmã estava falando com mais alguém, e Bella pôde ouvir uma risada.

— Louise está tentando dizer que não ficou entusiasmada com a idéia de carregar as alianças, mas é claro que ficou sim. Ela me mandou dizer que não usará vestido rosa. Edward tem uma família grande? Suponho que deve ter, sendo italiano... Oh, é tudo tão romântico! Ele obviamente mal pode esperar para casar com você. Quatro semanas. Vai ter de correr! Papai quer falar com você...

Atordoada, Bella escutou o que o pai disse, embora ao desligar o telefone não se lembrasse mais de uma palavra do que dissera a ele, ou ao marido de sua irmã, ou a Louise que continuava dizendo que não usaria rosa.

De seu pai, Bella ficou sabendo que Edward ligara logo cedo para pedir formalmente sua mão em casamento, e para convidá-los para a cerimônia que se realizaria dali a quatro semanas.

Tomando Angelina nos braços, ela desceu as escadas. Precisava falar com Edward naquele instante!

No salão principal encontrou Madalena com uma expressão de felicidade estampada no rosto. Quando a viu correu até ela.

— O conde nos contou que vão de casar! Fiquei muito feliz! Você vai ser uma boa esposa para ele e uma mãe adorável para este bebê lindo! — ela acrescentou acariciando o rosto de Angelina. — Espero que logo haja outros bebês para lhe fazerem companhia. Outros bebês! Bella digeriu o comentário em silêncio, esperando que a governanta não notasse o vermelho que tomava conta de seu rosto. Era natural que ela entendesse que Bella e Edward iriam querer ter filhos.

— Preciso falar com Edward, Madalena — disse aflita à governanta. — Você sabe onde ele está?

— Na biblioteca — Madalena disse observando-a, e fazendo com que seu rosto corasse ainda mais.

— E... e... Francine? — Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

Havia ficado surpresa quando a mulher não aparecera no quarto para ver a neta. O olhar de Madalena pareceu fulminante quando respondeu:

— Aquela mulher? Por sorte já foi. E uma pessoa má. Nenhum de nós gosta dela.

Francine fora embora! Sem fazer nem ao menos uma tentativa de ver Angelina ou de conversar sobre a neta, de perguntar como estava, de checar se Bella estava cuidando bem dela...

Bella tentou imaginar alguém de sua família se comportando daquela forma, e não conseguiu.

Aquele tipo de atitude reforçava a desconfiança e a antipatia que havia sentido em relação a ela. Em seu ponto de vista, ela era totalmente inadequada para cuidar de Angelina!

Isso significava que teria mesmo que fazer o que fosse possível para proteger a pequena. Até mesmo casar-se com Edward, pensou firmemente.

Suspeitava que ele estava certo quando dissera que o interesse de Francine em Angelina era totalmente mercenário, mas ainda doía em seu coração que tais palavras estivessem certas. Nenhuma avó partiria sem ao menos ver o bebê que era de seu próprio sangue.

Ela já estava na metade do amplo salão principal, quando Edward subitamente apareceu do lado oposto.

— Eu estava indo para o quarto de Angelina — ele disse.

— Eu estava procurando você.

Eles falaram juntos e pararam. Edward cuidadosamente atendo, e Bella procurando se conter para não esmurrá-lo.

— Minha irmã acabou de me telefonar — ela falou quando o silêncio lhe mostrou que Edward esperava que ela falasse primeiro.

— Sabe que não tinha o direito de falar com minha família sem minha permissão — disse indignada.** — **Estão pensando que... — Ela parou e mordeu os lábios com força.

— Estão pensando o quê? — Edward a pressionou.

Angelina adormecera em seu ombro o que limitava os movimentos e o tom de Bella. Além disso, estava muito pesada. Percebendo seu desconforto, Edward falou:

— Vou buscar o carrinho. Você já está bem? Está com dor de cabeça?

— Estou ótima! — Bella quase gritou. — Todos os meus parentes acham que eu não poderia estar melhor!

Bella sentia o rosto queimar. Era melhor mesmo que ele saísse para que tivesse um tempo para se acalmar.

Ele fizera com que sua família pensasse que iam se casar porque estavam apaixonados! Por que, entretanto, era ela quem se sentia culpada e desconfortável? E por que seria ela quem precisaria explicar-lhes o que ocorrera? Se não falasse nada, pensariam que...

— Eles acreditam que nós... você... — Bella começou, ao ver que Edward retornava. — Estão achando que vamos nos casar... que será um casamento normal! — ela conseguiu finalmente dizer, seu rosto queimando. — Por que foi dizer isso a meu pai? Por que foi convidá-los para virem aqui? Por que fez isso? — ela perguntava em tom de acusação.

— Porque era a coisa certa a fazer — Edward respondeu sem hesitação. — Você é filha deles, eu serei o genro deles.

— Mas você não vê? Estão pensando... pensando que... você e eu estamos apaixonados.

Bella finalmente conseguira colocar em palavras parte de seu desconforto. Edward deu de ombros.

— E então... Isso é um problema?

— E claro que sim — Bella disse indignada. — Eles estão esperando que... — ela interrompeu o que dizia, o rubor aumentando quando visualizava a imagem de sua família quando chegasse para o casamento. Estariam esperando encontrar um casal apaixonado, que não pudesse manter os olhos e as mãos longe um do outro. Que estariam trocando beijinhos e sussurros, abertamente mostrando seu amor para o mundo! Um casal, enfim, mergulhado na emoção de estar juntos!

— Nosso casamento é apenas no papel!

— Você ia dizer isso a eles? — Edward a provocou.

Bella se calou. A verdade é que ainda nem havia se decidido firmemente a casar, quanto mais pensado em como dizer isso a sua família.

— Eu não diria nada a eles — ela foi forçada admitir.

— Nada?

Ela pôde perceber o tom de repreensão e descrença na voz dele.

— Eu não iria complicar as coisas! — Bella se defendeu. — Além disso... esse casamento seria apenas uma extensão do meu contrato... Minha família não entenderia, são tradicionais e minha irmã... — A voz dela falhou, estava infeliz.

— Para que isso funcione, para que possamos convencer o juiz de que Angelina tem um ambiente adequado para sua educação é essencial que aos olhos de todos esse seja um casamento "normal" — Edward explicou. — Como acha que Francine usaria a informação de um casamento em segredo? Se descobrisse que aos olhos de sua família você está apenas trabalhando aqui? Não acha que ela diria que era apenas um arranjo e usaria isso contra nós frente ao juiz?

Não havia nada que Bella pudesse dizer. Ela sabia que o que ele falava fazia sentido, e sabia que seria impossível explicar-lhe o que realmente sentia e onde estava exatamente localizada sua insatisfação.

— Já que estamos falando no casamento — Edward continuou —, era por isso que eu estava indo falar com você. Já fiz os arranjos para a cerimônia na igreja daqui a quatro semanas. Há outras formalidades, mas nenhuma será complicada. A festa aqui no _palazzo é_ que vai nos dar mais trabalho. Já instruí Madalena para contratar os empregados que forem necessários. Minha família é muito grande. Tenho muitos parentes idosos, mesmo os mais distantes, que vão querer vir e participar da celebração. Mas não se preocupe... — ele disse a Bella quando ela pareceu ainda mais chocada. — Eles vão abraçá-la com lágrimas de gratidão, já que vêm me dizendo há anos que preciso me casar. Entretanto tenho três tias mais velhas que alimentam uma rivalidade histórica entre elas, e teremos de nos vestir um pouco da sabedoria de Salomão para conseguir lhes dar atenção.

— Então por que não se casou ainda? — Bella não resistiu a perguntar.

O olhar sombrio fez com que ela se lembrasse da primeira vez em que o vira. Mais uma vez ele vestia aquele modo arrogante que fazia com que ela ficasse com os nervos à flor da pele.

— Até este momento não era necessário — lacônico.

— Necessário? — Bella balançou a cabeça sem poder acreditar.

— As pessoas não se casam porque "é necessário" — ela protestou de forma emocional. — Casam-se porque se amam. Porque não podem suportar viver separadas.

— E. Foi o que Jasper me disse — Edward concordou secamente.

— Está me dizendo não se importa com o amor? — Bella desafiou-o. Ela não sabia por que estavam tendo aquela discussão, e tudo o que queria era não ser tola o bastante para continuá-la.

Mesmo assim, ali estava.

— Amor não é desejo sexual, e as pessoas muitas vezes confundem uma coisa e outra — Edward disse com ares de superioridade.

— E importante que se compartilhem ideais e objetivos, valores e crenças. O casamento tem de se basear em algo que poderá ser dividido por toda a vida e não em um fogo que logo se consome, nesse "amor" de que falam.

O tom de desprezo que ele usava para a palavra "amor" era tão forte que ela pensou qual seria sua reação se algum dia lhe falasse do que sentia.

Antes que pudesse se conter, Bella já respondia:

— O sentimento de amar uma pessoa importa mais que qualquer outra coisa. Odiaria ser um tipo de pessoa que não acredita no amor. Mas para alguém como você...

— O que quer dizer com "alguém como eu"? — Edward perguntou irritado. Não gostava do tom crítico que ela usava. E gostou ainda menos de sua própria reação a ele.

Incomodada com o rubor em seu rosto, Bella tentou apaziguar a situação.

— Estou dizendo que um homem na sua posição, com toda a história de sua família, pensa em casamento de um jeito diferente do meu. Acredito que esteja acostumado a casamentos que levam mais em conta a posição das pessoas do que o fato de se amarem ou não — ela concluiu. — Suponho que tenhamos valores muito diferentes.

Pelo modo como Edward a olhava estava claro que ele considerava o que dizia uma grande bobagem.

Furioso, ele estava tentado a contar a ela que seus pais haviam vivido uma linda história de amor verdadeiro, e que fora criado nesse clima. Mas ao invés disso, sua raiva o fez ser mordaz.

— Realmente nossos valores devem ser diferentes. Ao contrário dos meus, os seus são "modernos".

Bella não pareceu compreendê-lo.

— O que está tentando dizer? — ela perguntou atenta.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar selvagem.

— Como você observou, somos pessoas diferentes, que vêm de culturas diferentes, e do mesmo modo que sei que você se compromete totalmente com as crianças de quem cuida, sei que seus valores morais não são os mesmos que os meus.

— Meus valores morais? — ela o interrompeu no mesmo instante.

Edward desviou o olhar dela brevemente, antes de responder.

— Eu soube de seu caso com seu antigo patrão.

Bella foi pega totalmente de surpresa. Do que ele estava falando? Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça ter um caso com qualquer homem casado, ou com qualquer homem que tivesse qualquer ligação com outra pessoa. O mero pensamento a deixava revoltada.

— Recebi uma carta da mulher dele, em resposta ao meu pedido de referências. Ela disse que você foi a melhor babá que ela já teve, mas que o marido dela confessou que estava tendo um caso com você. Ela também insinuou que deviam ter havido outros maridos que aproveitaram de seus "favores".

Bella sempre suspeitara que Tanya Denali guardara ressentimentos em relação a ela, porque seus filhos eram mais apegados a ela do que à própria mãe. Mas fazer uma coisa daquelas!

Porém, compreendeu o que acontecera quando se lembrou do dia em que dissera, com todo o tato a Tanya, que não os acompanharia a Nova York. Fora Tanya quem trouxera o assunto de seu marido, Mike, e que perguntara diretamente a Bella se era ele a razão de sua saída do emprego. E fora Tanya quem se desculpara quando ela finalmente admitiu que ficava incomodada com a constante possessividade de Mike em relação a ela, seguida por constantes comentários sobre sua insatisfação sexual. Jamais dissera que "tivera um caso" com ele, mesmo porque isso não era verdade.

Como Tanya podia ter dito aquilo?

Bella sentiu-se mal, humilhada, muito machucada até para checar qual a opinião que Edward formara sobre ela, até mesmo para explicar ou defender-se.

Quando finalmente conseguiu articular algumas palavras, disse:

— Você acredita que isso tenha realmente ocorrido e mesmo assim quer se casar comigo?

Edward estreitou os olhos, como se ouvisse a raiva que permeava suas palavras. A reação dela não fora a que ele esperava. Admirou-se do fato de ela não ter feito nenhuma tentativa de negar ou explicar qualquer coisa, mas o brilho de seus olhos o surpreendeu ainda mais.

— Angelina é minha primeira preocupação — Edward respondeu friamente. — Minha única preocupação — ele frisou. — E nosso casamento é apenas um acordo de negócios. Se eu estivesse procurando por uma esposa de verdade... — Ele fez uma pausa, e Bella soube imediatamente o que ele estava pensando.

— Você nunca me escolheria? Bem, devo dizer que eu também não o escolheria — ela mentiu sem hesitar. — Quando eu me casar de verdade, será com alguém que amo... tanto que não agüentarei viver sem ele. Alguém que acredite no amor e que o valorize — acrescentou de um jeito apaixonado.

Precisava instintivamente se proteger. O julgamento cínico que fizera dela não apenas a machucara como dera outro sentido ao beijo que trocaram no dia anterior.

Ele, com certeza, pensara que ela era o tipo de mulher que dormia com qualquer um. Até com homens casados!

Bella sabia que se não fosse por Angelina, teria saído daquele lugar no mesmo instante, rescindido seu contrato e tomado o primeiro vôo para casa.

Mas ela simplesmente não podia deixar a criança.

De repente, mais um pensamento surgiu imperioso em sua mente.

— Se você pensava... acreditava... em tudo isso, por que me contratou? — ela perguntou com aspereza.

Edward estudou o rosto dela. Mais para punir a si mesmo do que para puni-la, ele disse com a voz mais controlada que pôde:

— Bem, não foi porque também queria o tipo de favoresque você oferece a outros.

A fúria que ele viu no olhar dela, o fez rir-se por dentro. Seriam todas as mulheres tão boas atrizes?

— A princípio, você foi à única que preencheu todos os requisitos que eu tinha exigido. Se eu tivesse recebido a carta de Tanya Denali antes que começasse a trabalhar para mim, e principalmente antes que Angelina tivesse se apegado a você, com certeza eu não a teria empregado. Entretanto... — ele continuou friamente —, aqui, sua predileção pelo marido de outras mulheres não nos trará problemas, já que não tenho uma esposa. Felizmente, quando Angelina tiver idade o suficiente para precisar de um modelo de moral...

— Eu já estarei fora de sua vida — Bella completou com um olhar sofrido.

Onde tinha se colocado? Por que aceitava aquilo?

— Agora podemos voltar ao assunto que importa? — Edward continuou, como se a bomba que jogara não significasse nada. — Você terá de ir até Milão para uma reunião com o _designer _que se encarregará de seu vestido de noiva e de suas damas. Eu entendi que minha amiga ladra de carros será uma delas e que não usará cor-de-rosa.

Bella fixou-o como olhar. Como ousava fazer humor depois de tudo o que dissera? Se ela queria alguma prova de que ela não sentia absolutamente nada pessoal por ela, aí estava. E além de tudo, pensava que o que ela queria era sexo casual!

— Tenho certeza de que poderei encontrar algo simples e adequado aqui mesmo em Florença — respondeu de um jeito grosseiro. — Como você disse, para um arranjo de negócios não será preciso tanta preparação.

Bella estava orgulhosa por haver disfarçado bem seus sentimentos. Só esperava poder continuar negando-os.

— Mas ainda assim é um casamento, e nossas famílias têm expectativas em relação a ele. E eu não tenho a menor intenção de desapontá-los!

Por sorte, antes de ele dizer qualquer outra coisa, Angelina acordou e começou a reclamar.

— Madalena me disse que Francine foi embora. – Bella procurou manter sua voz em um tom normal. Não tinha a menor vontade de continuar a discussão.

— Sim, foi embora — Edward confirmou.

— Ainda pensa que ela vai lutar pela guarda de Angelina? — ela perguntou, sentindo que ficava apreensiva com a possível resposta.

— O que eu penso é que se ela o fizer, o fato de você e eu estarmos casados vai assegurar a Angelina poder ficar onde está, com as pessoas que a amam — Edward disse com firmeza.

— Mas nós temos ainda um assunto para discutir. Devemos ser os anfitriões de um jantar que ofereceremos às nossas famílias no dia anterior ao casamento, e também na festa depois do casamento. Além disso, é tradição em minha família oferecer uma grande festa a todos os empregados. Mas eu posso fazer todos os arranjos necessários para isso. Convidei sua família para que chegue uma semana antes da data, isso dará tempo a nossa ladra de Ferrari para provar seu vestido. Claro que sua irmã será sua principal dama. Já que minhas tias são extremamente tradicionais, para não dizer até um pouco ultrapassadas, esperarão que durmamos em quartos separados antes do casamento. Até aí não haverá nenhum constrangimento, embora, já que estamos tocando nesse assunto delicado, devo dizer que também vão esperar que mostremos algum afeto enquanto estivermos juntos.

— Não! — Bella ficou pálida como um fantasma, e mesmo sem querer deixou que o medo transparecesse em sua voz.

— Não — ela repetiu, balançando veementemente a cabeça. — Não vou fazer isso. Você não pode esperar isso de mim.

A rapidez e a intensidade com que ela rejeitou a idéia trouxe um brilho sombrio de raiva aos olhos de Edward.

— Você está exagerando nessa histeria de falsa virgem — ele avisou com um jeito seco. — Além disso, não é como se estivesse sendo solicitada a fazer algo que já não tenha feito antes, muitas, muitas outras vezes, e com muito mais intimidade.

Ele tinha ido longe demais para que Bella pudesse suportar. Cega, teve vontade de esbofeteá-lo, mas resolveu entrar no jogo.

— Isso foi muito diferente. Não tive de fingir. Eu queria mesmo estar com ele... com eles — corrigiu, sem arrepender-se quando percebeu o brilho de ódio nos olhos dele.

Instantaneamente, Edward voou em sua direção. Bella soltou um grito de medo, de pânico mesmo, sem saber o que esperar. Rudemente, ele a aprisionou em seus braços, beijando sua boca de uma forma selvagem.

Bella percebeu que cometera o errode provocar um homem no que dizia respeito à sua sexualidade, insinuando ainda que ele pudesse ser inferior a qualquer outro. Não havia dúvida de que Edward a beijava vorazmente naquele instante por raiva, forçando seus lábios a se abrirem, penetrando-a profundamente com a língua.

Era o tipo de beijo que um homem trocava com uma mulher experiente, ela pensou, o tipo de beijo que imediatamente os dirigiria a um lugar onde pudessem aprofundar suas carícias. Bella não podia conter a excitação que a tomava. Sentiu quando ele tocou seu corpo, tomou posse de seus seios, acariciando-lhe os mamilos com experiência e habilidade, provocando-lhe sensações e desejos incontroláveis.

Confusa, Bella sabia que se odiaria pelo que estava sentindo naquele momento, mas simplesmente não tinha experiência para interromper aquele tipo de ataque erótico. Achegou-se ainda mais a Edward, sua mão alcançando o rosto dele num desejo de prolongar a intimidade daquele beijo.

Porém, sua impressão foi a de que ele apenas esperava por aquilo para dar um passo para trás, cortando qualquer contato entre eles.

— Diga-me que você estava fingindo.

Não havia nada que Bella pudesse dizer. Não havia maneira de esconder sua vergonha.

* * *

_**E ai gostaram? Meninas eles são tensão pura... mas eu achei certo a atitude da Bella em não tentar se defender... ele não ia acreditar nela... a Tanya fez o estrago dela... mais eu só quero ver a cara dele na lua de mel dos dois... ele vai ter uma supresinha... e vamos esperar pelo casamento... Até mais... quem sabe mais tarde eu não posto... então comentem que eu posto rapidinho... Robsteijooosss**_

* * *

_**Respondendo:**_

_**Carol 1994:** Querida obrigado por comentar... espero que você goste dos proximos capitulos... Beijooosss e comente sempre que quiser :D_

**_Joana Patricia: _**_E ai querida, gostou da descoberta da Bella? Você vai amar os proximos capitulos... Beijoooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Hoje tem casamento, e um noite de nupcias ainda mais esclarecedora... acho que hoje o Edward vai ter o que merece Rsrsrsrs... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella se sentia o mais vil dos seres humanos quando desceu as escadas daquela igreja de mão dada com Edward, já casada. Seu único consolo era olhar para Angelina. Só mesmo um motivo tão forte para fazê-la concordar com tudo aquilo.

A igreja que Edward escolhera era maravilhosa. Fora construída na época da Renascença e trazia em cada detalhe toda a emoção de sua história. Como eles, muitos dos ancestrais dele haviam se casado ali. Bella sentia-se sozinha e infeliz. Só ela sabia o quanto se sentia mal por permitir que se levasse adiante aquele engodo. A decoração era belíssima, as pessoas não cabiam em si de alegria, os votos que ela e Edward trocaram teriam um significado profundo, se tudo não passasse de encenação. Aquela que deveria ser uma das datas mais especiais de sua vida representava o apogeu de seu sofrimento por amar e não ser correspondida. Como que para punir a si mesma, não escolhera o vestido branco que era esperado que usasse, mas um suntuoso modelo em tom creme.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Bella quando ela teve consciência da intimidade que dividiam naquela dança, no dia do seu casamento.

A música parou abruptamente, trazendo-a de volta a uma realidade que não queria enfrentar. Nos braços de Edward podia imaginar... fingir... mas tudo tinha um fim. Já ia se afastar quando ele a segurou.

— Nossos convidados estão esperando — Edward lhe disse. Sem entender, ela perguntou:

— Pelo quê?

— Por isto — ele respondeu, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo e lentamente envolvendo-a com um dos braços, segurando seu rosto e erguendo-o em direção ao dele.

Ele a beijou lenta e cuidadosamente, saboreando sua boca. Um ato de intimidade para uma platéia atenta, ainda mais perigoso pelo fato de parecer tão terno, tão amoroso, quando apenas Bella sabia que na verdade na tinha nenhum significado. Ou pelo menos, não para ele.

Quando Edward a deixou, os convidados estavam sorrindo e aplaudindo. Bella teve de piscar os olhos com força para reprimir as lágrimas.

Outros casais entraram na pista de dança e Bella se afastou de Edward.

— Quero ver como está Angelina.

— Ela está com sua irmã...

— Ela é minha responsabilidade — Bella insistiu com teimosia. — Afinal é ela a razão de tudo isso, foi por ela que se casou comigo.

— E foi por ela que você se casou comigo também.

— Você deve estar desapontada porque não terão uma lua-de-mel.

Eram duas da manhã e por fim a festa havia terminando. Bella balançou a cabeça ao ouvir sua irmã.

— Não, não estou — disse com honestidade.

Haviam subido as escadas, e Bella se dirigiu automaticamente para o quarto de Angelina. Sorrindo, Rosalie a fez parar.

— Para onde está indo? A suíte principal é para aquele lado.

— Oh... sim... mas Angelina...

— Madalena e eu levamos as coisas dela para seu quarto por esta noite — Rosalie avisou com um sorriso gentil. — Edward nos explicou que vocês ainda não tiveram tempo de redecorar os quartos e que planejam fazer isso juntos. Eu não acho que Angelina vá se incomodar de dormir na sala onde ele se veste por alguns dias. Não, tendo vocês dois tão perto dela.

Bella engoliu em seco quando entendeu o que Rosalie dizia. Mais uma vez ela não havia imaginado o que fariam naquela primeira noite, quando seriam forçados a ficar no mesmo quarto. Por algum mecanismo tolo de sua mente, achara que tudo continuaria como antes. Mas claro que estava errada.

Ficou parada em frente à porta do quarto de Edward, hesitante. Por sorte ou intuição, ele prontamente a abriu.

— Aqui está a noiva — Rosalie disse maliciosamente antes de acrescentar: — Tudo bem com Angelina? Madalena e eu viemos vê-la há pouco.

— Tudo ótimo. Está dormindo como um anjo — Edward respondeu, afastando-se da porta.

Sem saber como, Bella entrou no quarto e ele fechou a porta. Estavam sozinhos ali. Ela nunca havia estado naquele quarto.

Olhou para os lados, apreensiva. Como todos os ambientes do _palazzo,_ era um quarto amplo, decorado com antiguidades lindíssimas e almofadas de veludo estampado em tons de marrom, que criavam um clima romântico e acolhedor.

— Não posso dormir aqui — ela disse rapidamente, o pânico ameaçando invadi-la.

— Receio que não só possa, como deva! — Edward lhe disse com frieza. — E o que todos esperam. Somos marido e mulher.

— Sim, mas apenas por causa de Angelina... eu... você... disse que casaríamos apenas no papel.

— Claro que sim. Mas não pode dormir longe de mim esta noite, não vê? — Edward a olhava, primeiro indignado, depois com ironia. — Estamos a sós, Bella. Pode esquecer o olhar arregalado da noiva pura e virgem. E pode esquecer tudo o mais. Vou passar a noite no quarto de vestir com Angelina. Há uma cama lá, para "emergências". Depois que nossos convidados se forem, poderemos discutir o que faremos no futuro.

Bella sentia-se tão infeliz que não conseguia pensar. Não podia discutir com ele, sequer protestar. Estava um trapo. E além disso, sabia que o que quer que dissesse, ele apenas zombaria dela.

— O banheiro é ali. — Edward indicou a primeira das duas portas abertas dentro do quarto. — Sua irmã e Madalena trouxeram algumas de suas coisas para cá — acrescentou antes de abrir a porta da sala de vestir e fechá-la atrás de si.

Algumas de suas coisas... Quais delas? Bella se perguntou preocupada. Ela tinha o hábito de dormir nua, um prazer sensual que cultivava especialmente no _palazzo,_ onde as roupas de cama eram de algodão puro e tinham perfume de ervas frescas. Entretanto, o mero pensamento de dormir nua, estando Edward atrás da porta ao lado, a fazia estremecer. Jamais conseguiria relaxar.

Será que Rosalie havia pensado em trazer um robe para o quarto, ou pensara que, como uma noiva, Bella não iria querer nem precisar de uma peça como aquela?

Edward olhava para a escuridão da noite através da janela da sala onde dormiria, tentando afastar seus sentimentos, mas sem poder se negar à verdade. Desde o momento em que entrara para sua vida, Bella havia, sem perceber, desafiado crenças que para ele eram estáveis como se gravadas em pedra. Ele tentara resistir, dizendo a si mesmo que tudo o que fazia era apenas por Angelina, que somente Bella saberia dar ao bebê o amor de que necessitava, e que aquilo era muito mais importante que as diferenças entre seus códigos morais.

Ele tentou ignorar o desejo que sentia por ela. Tentou dizer a si mesmo que a culpa era dela, que era ela quem o incitava. Mas não podia sustentar aquilo frente a sua própria consciência.

Cerrou os olhos com força, os músculos do queixo tenso. Não havia mais como mentir a si mesmo. Ele podia até ter sido sincero quando sugeriu que se casassem por causa de Angelina. Mas na igreja ao lado dela já sabia que estava se casando porque a amava.

E a verdade era que a amava por completo, por tudo o que era.

Tudo nela era perfeito.

Pouco antes, enquanto dançavam e ele respirava seu perfume, Edward sentira um desejo tão forte de tocá-la, de possuí-la, que lhe doía lembrar. Como poderia dormir, sabendo que apenas algumas passos o separavam da mulher que amava?

Bella tirara o véu ainda na festa, mas não o vestido de noiva.

Só naquele momento percebia que, a não ser que Edward a ajudasse, dormiria vestida por toda a noite. E o que era pior, se apresentaria no café da manhã ainda vestida de noiva. Maldizia momento em que escolhera um vestido abotoado nas costas por uma infinidade de minúsculos botões.

Resignada, caminhou até a porta do quarto de vestir e bateu levemente, chamando por Edward.

Ele imediatamente abriu a porta. O coração de Bella bateu tão forte ao vê-lo descuidadamente desabotoar os botões da camisa que por pouco não desfaleceu.

— Desculpe-me por perturbar você.

Haveria algum jeito de ocultar seu nervosismo?

Bella tocou o lado do pescoço, brincou com seus cabelos, tão tensa que a voz lhe faltava. Edward a olhava com uma expressão que ela não podia compreender. Havia algo diferente nela ou eram simplesmente as sombras que acentuavam seu olhar tão sensual, tão perigosamente masculino?

Sem saber o que fazer, Bella procurou desviar o olhar do rosto dele, mas ficou presa à camisa entreaberta que revelava a penugem escura do peito masculino. Como queria abraçá-lo...

Edward era marido dela, ela era mulher dele, estavam recém-casados.

Um arrepio fino percorreu todo o seu corpo enquanto as emoções corriam soltas. Seu braço se ergueu por vontade própria, os dedos formigavam de vontade de explorar a pele do homem a sua frente. Desesperadamente procurava se lembrar de por que o chamara.

— Eu preciso de ajuda com o vestido... — ela quase sussurrou. — Os botões... — Para mostrar a ele o que queriadizer**,** ela se virou. — Eu não consigo desabotoá-los.

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio, antes queBella ouvisse a voz dele.

— Entendo.

Ela explodiria se ele não se movesse.

— Não posso dormir desse jeito.

Por que ele não fazia nada? Ela podia sentir a respiração dele contra a pele de seu pescoço. A vontade de chegar mais perto dele quase doía. Queria virar-se e implorar-lhe que a tratasse como mulher e não apenas como sócia.

— Não posso pedir a mais ninguém.

Ela tremia, o rosto queimando com a humilhação de saber o quanto estava perto de cometer uma tolice. Edward não compartilhava de seus sentimentos, sabia disso.

— Não pode.

Ela o ouviu concordar, a voz profunda e estranhamente cansada.

De algum jeito a voz dele parecia diferente, mais profunda, rouca...

— A renda que há por dentro se emaranha aos botões.

— Renda? Isso não é muito antiquado? — ele pareceu divertir-se.

Quando Edward começou a desabotoar os pequenos botões, Bella tencionou todo seu corpo, para evitar qualquer reação inesperada.

Havia um espelho a sua frente, e ela podia vertanto o seu reflexo, quanto a expressão atenta de Edward,procurando lidar comos minúsculos botões.

Mas não foi a visão das mãos morenas que subitamente fez com que ela prendesse a respiração. Foi à consciência de que uma vez que o vestido estivesse desabotoado, escorregaria por seus ombros.

Tudo que estava usando era uma minúscula calcinha por baixo dele. Nem mesmo um sutiã. Apenas a calcinha de seda.

As mãos de Edward estavam no meio de suas costas. Bella podia sentir o peso do vestido forçando-o para baixo. Mais alguns botões e...

Ela começou a entrar em pânico, tentando se afastar dele.

— Espere. — ele disse recusando-se a deixá-la ir. — Ainda não desabotoei todos eles.

Não todos eles, mas o suficiente, Bella percebeu quando o vestido deslizou para o chão antes que pudesse segurá-lo.

Paralisada, Bella não sabia o que fazer. Através do espelho encontrou o olhar de Edward. A cada respiração seu rosto ficava mais vermelho.

Edward também parecia transformado em pedra, tão imóvel quanto ela, a não ser pelo forte brilho em seus olhos. Ela o ouviu respirar pesadamente, e sentiu que arrepios sucessivos percorriam-na de alto a baixo. Em um gesto de autoproteção levantou os braços para cruzá-los em torno do peito, mas foi Edward quem reagiu primeiro. Foram as mãos deles que lhe cobriram os seios, e brincaram com a maciez de sua pele, beliscando suavemente os mamilos sensíveis e excitados.

— Bella! Isabella! — ela ouviu o gemido rouco, um tom de voz que ainda conhecia, ávido entre suspiros.

Inclinando a cabeça, ele beijou-a no pescoço. Imediatamente a excitação tomou conta de todo o corpo dela.

— Você tem alguma idéia do que está fazendo comigo? — ele perguntou perturbado. — Você é uma tentação... o tempo todo!

Bella sabia perfeitamente o que ele estava fazendo com ela! E o quanto se sentia chocada, com a intensidade de seu desejo.

Edward a virou para si, e pressionou-a contra seu corpo. Os seios nus estavam em contato com o peito dele, as costas sentiam suas mãos fortes aproximando-a mais e mais.

Era visível o quanto ele estava excitado. E saber que era desejada fazia com que Bella se sentisse poderosamente sensual, e intensificava ainda mais seu próprio desejo por ele.

Sem pensar, ela sussurrou o nome dele com a voz rouca, um provocante convite à intimidade. Aquele som deu a Edward a certeza de que era impossível resistir a ela. Seu corpo era quente, convidativo, e tremia sob seu toque.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa, os olhos, a região sensível atrás das orelhas... Queria sentir seu gosto, queria ouvi-la gemer de prazer.

Os lábios dela se abriam e ela o abraçava fortemente, os dedos mergulhando em sua carne.

O jeito natural como ela respondia às suas carícias deixava-o louco! Aquele era o afrodisíaco mais potente que poderia existir.

Por um segundo Edward hesitou, lembrando a si mesmo que era um homem de palavra e que haviam combinado que seu casamento seria apenas no papel. Não importava como se sentia, não suportaria se depois ela se voltasse contra ele.

— Você me quer? — ele perguntou, determinado a acatar a decisão dela.

Bella ficou tensa. Aquela era a chance de interromper o que estava acontecendo se quisesse fazê-lo. Sabia que estava a um passo de fazer algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

Mas o amor que sentia por Edward já não fizera exatamente isso? Ela não se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida se não aceitasse o que ele estava lhe oferecendo naquele momento?

Respirando profundamente, fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, e para o caso de ele não entender o seu significado, colocou-o em palavras.

— Sim, eu quero você.

Aquelas simples palavras causaram nele uma emoção que nunca havia sentido. Seu corpo todo pulsava de desejo por ela.

Cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos, ele a beijou longamente, saboreando cada centímetro de sua boca com tal intimidade que Bella foi pega de surpresa. As mãos dele acariciavam todo o seu corpo. Sem se afastar de sua boca, ele sussurrou:

— Você não vai tirar minha roupa?

Ela? Tirar a roupa dele?

Bella voltou a se sentir em pânico. Esquecera que Edward acreditava que ela tinha experiência sexual, inclusive em seduzir maridos alheios.

Edward sentiu que ela se recolhia e se distanciava um pouco. Havia mudado de idéia?

Tentou olhar em seus olhos, mas ela imediatamente fechou-os, escondendo-se.

— Acho que ganharemos tempo se você mesmo fizer isso.

Bella não sabia de onde havia conseguido coragem para murmurar aquelas palavras. Subitamente sentia que seu corpo todo queimava... de vergonha!

Ganhar tempo! Edward estava muito envolvido em seus próprios desejos para perceber o desconforto dela. Pegando-a nos braços, ele a carregou até a cama, deitando-se sobre ela, os seios macios contra seu peito nu.

— Você está certa — ele disse. — Não precisamos perder tempo com preliminares quando sabemos o que queremos.

Ele a beijou de um jeito rude que tanto a chocou como excitou. As mãos dele corriam por seus seios, enquanto sugava sua boca. Subitamente Edward tocou a parte sensível entre suas coxas. Sem poder se controlar, Bella gemeu alto, tentando conter seu susto contra o ombro dele. Mas ao invés de perceber sua aflição, o gesto o excitou ainda mais.

Tirou suas próprias roupas o mais rápido que pôde, sabendo que corria o risco de não conseguir satisfazê-la, tal a urgência que sentia em satisfazer seu próprio desejo.

O perfume do corpo dela, seu gosto, o modo como se movia, deixavam-no louco.

Com a mão procurou pelo calor de sua feminilidade, querendo certificar-se de que estava mesmo pronta.

Fortes tremores percorriam o corpo de Bella. Ela pensava que sabia o que esperar do sexo, e que a experiência não lhe traria surpresas, mas estava completamente enganada.

De algum jeito, sem saber como, havia mergulhado seus dedos nos cabelos de Edward. Segurava a cabeça dele contra seus seios quando uma força selvagem a tomou, como se mergulhasse em um turbilhão de prazer.

Podia sentir a umidade de seu sexo, e também o modo como respondia ao toque de Edward, abrindo-se, crescendo. Com os dedos ele a preparava, procurava, circulava o ponto mais sensível de seu ser, fazendo-a pulsar de prazer.

— Edward. Edward.

Sem a total consciência do que estava fazendo e do efeito que seus sussurros tinham sobre ele, Bella repetia seu nome, apenas dando vazão ao seu desejo.

Edward hesitou. Ele sabia o quão perto ela estava de se satisfazer, mas queria que naquela primeira vez em que estavam juntos pudessem dividir esse prazer. Sem parar de estimulá-la, ele se colocou por cima dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente enquanto começava a penetrá-la.

Bella sentiu que se contraía instantaneamente ao perceber o que Edward faria.

Mas em seguida relaxava, seu corpo se acomodando instintivamente ao dele. Inebriada de paixão, se achegou ainda mais a ele quando sentiu uma dor aguda, apenas parte de uma sensação maior, de um prazer indescritível. O sentimento de ser totalmente preenchida por ele era tão especial, que a dor não significava absolutamente nada.

Edward sentiu a tensão no corpo dela, o quanto estava fechada, ouviu seu gemido... mas era muito tarde para que pudesse interromper o que estava acontecendo. Parar o que fazia naquele momento a machucaria mais do que se continuasse.

As mãos de Bella se apertavam contra as costas dele, desesperada ante a possibilidade de que ele interrompesse aquele momento mágico. Logo seu corpo se contraía seguidamente em ondas de prazer, trazendo-lhe uma sensação que nunca pudera imaginar sentir.

Momentos depois, sentia-se ainda inundada por uma sensação de satisfação e felicidade. Exausta, mal podia manter seus olhos abertos.

Edward, ao contrário, estava totalmente desperto e observava-a com preocupação.

— Bella.

Relutantemente, Bella abriu os olhos. A luz do dia começava a entrar pela janela do quarto. Quando Edward se inclinou sobre ela, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e o corpo ainda úmido depois do banho que devia ter acabado de tomar, ela pôde ver as marcas na pele dele. Marcas que ela fizera no calor de sua paixão.

Sentindo-se envergonhada, Bella engoliu em seco. Se tivesse alguma esperança secreta de que a intimidade que haviam partilhado na noite anterior magicamente fizesse com que Edward declarasse que a amava, percebia naquele instante que estivera iludida. Ele a olhava furioso.

— Por que não me disse que era virgem? — perguntou diretamente.

Passara metade da noite acordado, culpando-se pelo que havia feito, por sua insensibilidade, por seu egoísmo, sua brutalidade, e naquele momento, ao invés de dizer a ela como se sentia, lançava uma acusação, como se a falha houvesse sido dela.

A raiva de Edward bloqueou qualquer sentimento de autopiedade que Bella pudesse ter. Numa reação automática, sentou-se na cama e o encarou.

— Qual o problema? — provocou-o. - Se já tinha decidido que eu era uma mulher experiente, que diferença faria?

Ela desejava na verdade que ele dissesse que nunca havia acreditado naquilo. E que depois de dizer isso, a tomasse nos braços e falasse do quanto a aquela noite significara para ele, fazendo-a perceber que a amava.

Edward caminhou na direção à janela e se colocou de costas para ela.

— Você percebe que isso muda tudo entre nós, não?

Pelo tom de voz, Bella teve consciência de que ele falava seriamente.

— Como minha virgindade poderia mudar alguma coisa? — ela perguntou incerta.

Os nervos de Edward pareciam estar à flor da pele.

— Como poderia não mudar? Você acha que sou do tipo de homem que sai por aí deflorando virgens? — Ele parou e balançou a cabeça, focalizando-a em seguida. — Como acha que me sinto sabendo que meu desejo estava tão fora de controle que não pude me conter? Mais tarde falaremos sobre as razões pelas quais a Sra. Denali mentiu para mim sobre você, mas eu penso que sei quais são. Ciúme. Eu não tenho como me desculpar com você pelo que aconteceu. Você se tornou minha esposa em todos os sentidos do termo. É minha responsabilidade, meu dever...

— Não! — Bella protestou, abalada pelo modo como ele dizia tudo aquilo. — Fizemos um acordo de negócios, e isso é tudo.

— A noite passada fez com que tudo mudasse irrevogavelmente. — Edward foi implacável. — Já lhe ocorreu que pode estar carregando um filho no ventre? Nosso filho? — ele lançou a idéia.

Um bebê. Um bebê de Edward... Bella podia sentir-se derretendo, desejando... Teve de lutar consigo mesma para entender que aquilo ainda não era realidade.

— Nós dois temos de torcer para que não esteja — Edward disse severamente. — Concordamos que nosso casamento terminaria em cinco anos. Ainda posso honrar esse acordo. Mas se você estiver esperando um filho meu não haverá como permitir que seja criado por alguém que não eu mesmo.

Ele fez uma pausa e olhou através dela antes de continuar.

— E conhecendo-a como conheço, acho que concordará comigo. Sei que valoriza muito o amor. Por isso não posso prendê-la a um casamento sem amor.

O coração de Bella começou a bater pesadamente. Não havia como negar, ele lhe dissera com todas as letras que não a amava. Do que mais ela precisaria para acreditar?

Como o silêncio dela o exasperasse, Edward continuou rudemente:

— Por que deixou isso acontecer, Bella? Para me punir por julgá-la mal? Para me provar isso de um jeito incontestável? Você não pensou?!

Muito perto de se desmanchar em lágrimas, Bella o encarou.

— E você, não pensou? — ela o provocou.

— Pensar? No estado em que eu estava?

Se não fosse cuidadoso acabaria revelando como se sentia em relação a ela, e este era um outro problema no qual estava determinado a não envolvê-la.

— Me pareceu uma boa idéia naquele momento — Bella tentou falar com naturalidade.

— Uma boa idéia? — Edward a olhava como se quisesse estrangulá-la. — Como pôde ser tão irresponsável? Especialmente quando...

Ele calou-se, mas Bella poderia completar a frase inacabada. Especialmente quando sabia que ele não a amava e que ela nada significava para ele.

Edward tentou se acalmar. Sabia que o orgulho e o respeito próprio podiam levar uma pessoa a cometer atos imprevisíveis. Mas Bella fora ao extremo. Será que ela não tinha nenhum senso de autopreservação?

— Na verdade, não foi tão importante — Bella disse a ele com uma firmeza que estava longe de sentir. A verdade é que aquela fora a coisa mais importante que lhe acontecera em toda a sua vida! — Na minha idade, a virgindade pode ser embaraçosa, e pensei que já era tempo de saber o que era toda essa confusão de que as pessoas tanto falam.

Tinha de convencê-lo de que não era tão tola a ponto de se deixar envolver por sonhos amorosos.

Edward mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Estreitou os olhos para observá-la. Parecia convincente, mas alguma coisa, instinto talvez lhe dizia que ela estava mentindo.

Por quê? Será que tinha noção de que o desafiava a mostrar-lhe o quanto a relação entre eles era especial? Mostrar-lhe sensações que ainda não conhecia?

Mal humorado, ele resolveu lhe dar uma lição que a alertasse para as reações que causava. Para o seu próprio bem e para o dele.

— Será que eu poderia ousar dizer que correspondi às suas expectativas?

Constrangida, Bella umedeceu os lábios subitamente secos com a ponta da língua. Sabia que o tinha provocado. Sem conseguir fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos, ela disse do modo mais frio que conseguiu:

— Foi... Foi interessante. Mas não algo que eu queira repetir.

Edward a encarou. Estava tentado a se deixar acreditar que ela estava intencionalmente incitando-o a tomá-la nos braços no mesmo instante. Se pudesse acreditar por um momento naquilo...

Mas então Bella se virou, e ele percebeu a marca em seu pescoço. Uma marca que ele mesmo fizera no calor da paixão. A culpa pesou novamente sobre ele.

Já era ruim o bastante ter-lhe tirado a virgindade. Não se deixaria ficar tão enfraquecido por seu amor que qualquer desculpa seria suficiente para levá-la para a cama. Pretendia, pelos cinco anos seguintes, poder manter sua promessa de deixá-la livre. Era uma questão de honra, que só poderia ser quebrada se ela estivesse esperando um filho seu. Somente nessas circunstâncias ele não poderia deixá-la ir embora.

— O que aconteceu entre nós não se repetirá, Bella, e eu pretendo me certificar disso.

Bella sentiu o rosto queimar de humilhação mediante aquele tipo de aviso. Será que Edward acreditava que ela não se daria o respeito e tentaria seduzi-lo?

— Ótimo. Fico feliz em ouvir isso — respondeu em uma voz um pouco alta e estridente demais.

Por um segundo Edward teve novamente o impulso de abraçá-la e fazê-la retratar-se por aquelas palavras. Queria abraçá-la, acariciá-la, amá-la até que implorasse por ele. Por ele. Por seu amor.

Sentia como se estivesse afundando em areia movediça: quanto mais tentava controlar seus sentimentos, mais eles ameaçavam dominá-lo.

Bella era tão inocente, tão inexperiente que não fazia idéia do quão especial e raro fora o momento que dividiram. O prazer que tinha dado a ele... o modo como seu corpo havia respondidoao dele... aconchegado... abraçado...

Edward sentiu uma espécie de fogo selvagem dentro de si implorando por satisfação. Tinha de se afastar de Bella antes que fizesse algo de que se arrependesse depois.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Vocês entendem os homens, porque eu não vou mais ter tentar entender... ele ficou com raiva gente, vocês acreditam, ee eu gostei da resposta dela... ele mereceu um golpe na macheza Rsrsrsrsrs... adoro essa mulher... Comentem amores... Até Sabado... se der posto antes... Robsteijoosss_**

* * *

**_Respondendo: _**

**_Guest:_ **_Querida acredite em mim, esse homem ama essa mulher, mais não quer deixar a sentimento vir a margem, ela vai acabar conquistando esse homem...obrigado por comentar... Beijoooss_

**_GiseliRibeiro:_**_ele não vai não Querida, ele vai ficar pior Rsrsrs, quem entende os homens?_

**_Joana Patricia:_**_Queirdo Querida... não precisa agradecer, eu que agradeço, por seu carinho e por ler as minhas adaptações... A Bella vai surpreender o Edward, e pode acreditar... só quando ele estiver perdendo-a é que vai acordar e dar valor a ela, o passado tem que ficar no passado, o que aconteceu entrea Alice e Jasper, é coisa deles... O Edward tem medo de acabr com Jasper... Obrigado por lr... beijooosss_

**_Carol 1994: _**_Obrigado por comentar... estou muito feliz pelo carinho, e por voc~e ler minhas adaptações... __Beijoss_

**Natalocas: **_Eu que agradeço a você por ler... muito obrigado querida, eu não entendo esse homem, ou ele é burro, ou está cego! Mas a Bella vai ensinar a ele o que é quase perder algum que ama, e não poder fazer nada, esse homem tem que acordar... Beijooosss_

**Jenni A.S.M: **_Oh querida, ese historia é linda... mais vai demorar um pouco, o Edward é meio cabeça dura! Beijoooss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe por não ter posto antes... essa semana foi muito corrida pra mim... espero que me perdoem... Mais um capitulo para vocês... espero que gostem... parece que esses dois não podem resistir um ao outro... então se preparem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Carinhosamente, Bella tirou da mãozinha de Angelina o pedaço de pano que ela tinha agarrado. Estava tentando escolher os papéis de parede e os tecidos para a nova decoração da suíte principal. Já que tinha dois cômodos um deles seria o quarto de Angelina com um espaço para brincar e a "cama para emergências". O outro, mais amplo, seria supostamente ocupado por ela e Edward.

Nos últimos dias, os três haviam dividido a suíte de Edward, embora Bella tivesse insistido para que ele dormisse em sua própria cama, enquanto ela dormiria com Angelina no quarto de vestir.

Mantendo sua palavra, Edward manteve-se a distância, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. O que era, claro, exatamente o que Bella queria! Ele se dirigia a ela em poucas palavras, deixando claro o desejo de se afastar o mais rápido possível.

A nova suíte iria incluir duas novas salas de vestir, uma sala de banhos e dois banheiros, e também uma sala de estar particular. Bella havia ficado inteiramente responsável pela decoração de todo o espaço, enquanto Edward ficaria responsável pela arquitetura e pela construção.

Edward estava ansioso para acabar a reforma. Por sorte, teria uma série de reuniões em Roma sobre um grande projeto de restauração que coordenaria, e isso o manteria justificadamente afastado do _palazzo._ Pelo menos por algum tempo poderia deixar de ver Bella, e acalmar seus sentimentos.

Depois de beijar as bochechas de Angelina, que já tinha mais um dentinho, Bella olhou para o relógio. Já era hora de vesti-la para o jantar. No princípio isso a aborrecia, mas já virara um hábito. Pelo menos encontrara um modo de usar o guarda-roupa da pequena.

Era costume das famílias italianas a reunião de toda a família para o jantar. Mesmo sem idade suficiente para comer à mesa, Angelina ficava ao lado deles no carrinho enquanto faziam a refeição, brincando e balbuciando seus primeiros sons. Pelo menos Bella tinha alguém com quem conversar, alguém com quem podia agir naturalmente.

Ela e Edward haviam conseguido estabelecer uma rotina de uso dos quartos e dos banheiros, mesmo sem haver discutido isso, que lhes permitia privacidade e a manutenção da ficção do casamento.

Apesar de tudo, Bella sabia que tinha de ser grata a Edward por sua discrição e pelo fato de se manter estritamente dentro das regras do acordo que haviam feito.

Mas sentia-se rejeitada e sozinha. A verdade era que seu corpo se ressentia mais da falta de Edward do que antes de ele a ter possuído... mesmo que fosse uma humilhação ter de admitir isso.

Quando Bella entrou na sala de jantar com Angelina no carrinho, Edward já estava lá, de costas para a entrada, olhando através de uma das janelas que dava para o jardim de inverno. A janela estava aberta e Bella podia ouvir o som da água que jorrava da fonte, o principal ornamento daquele espaço.

Embora houvesse se virado quando as ouviu. Edward não sorriu. Parecia preocupado e distante, Bella logo percebeu, e esse seu sentimento foi ficando mais forte no decorrer da refeição. Ele parecia se colocar atrás de uma parede de névoa, mantendo um silêncio que ela relutava em quebrar.

Depois que terminaram o jantar, Edward anunciou abruptamente que subiria com elas para colocar Angelina para dormir.

— Amanhã de manhã devo ir para Roma — ele disse a Bella. — Você tem o número do meu celular. Por favor, não hesite em me ligar se precisar falar comigo por qualquer razão.

Assentindo, Bella suspeitou que ele estivesse falando da possibilidade de Angelina ficar doente. Mas felizmente, a garota só estava ficando mais forte nos últimos meses. Tinha um rosto rosado, alimentava-se bem, estava cada dia mais esperta.

— Angelina vai sentir sua falta — Bella disse a ele, enquanto a ajudava a subir as escadas com o carrinho. — Acho que iria gostar de um cadeirão, assim poderia jantar conosco. Pensei em ir até Florença comprar um enquanto você estiver ausente...

— O que... Ah, sim, claro. Compre o que precisar, Bella.

Bella sabia que havia algo errado com ele. Meia hora mais tarde, voltou ao quarto principal, com a desculpa de mostrar a Edward o tecido que escolhera para as cortinas, mas parou a um canto, ansiosa. Edward não percebera sua presença e estava parado perto do espelho, segurando a fotografia de seu primo Jasper.

Bella sentiu seu coração se apertar quando olhou para ele. Apenas duas fotografias decoravam a cômoda quando eles se casaram. Uma de Jasper e outra dos pais dele com um garotinho. Depois do casamento fora colocada mais uma, de Bella com Angelina no colo.

Ela ficara chocada na primeira vez em que vira a foto, mas imaginou que os outros membros da família de Edward esperariam que exibisse a foto de sua esposa.

— Edward.

Bella chamou-o em voz baixa, e não se surpreendeu quando ele não respondeu de pronto. Depois de colocar a fotografia no lugar, ele se virou.

— Hoje seria o aniversário dele. Faria vinte e sete anos... enquanto eu viver não esquecerei a cena que vi quando fui chamado depois do acidente. — Seu rosto estava marcado pelo sofrimento. — E nunca vou deixar de sentir que poderia ter feito algo para impedir que acontecesse. Qualquer coisa.

— Não deve dizer isso — Bella protestou imediatamente, esquecendo-se de seus próprios sentimentos e envolvendo-se nos dele. — Ele era adulto, Edward. Era ele quem tomava suas próprias decisões...

— Tomava mesmo? — Edward perguntou magoado. — Ou era Alice e eu que fazíamos isso por ele? É verdade que eu nunca quis que se casassem... mas eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse.

O sentimento que ele lhe despertava era tão forte que tudo o que Bella queria era abraçá-lo. Instintivamente, obrigou-se a se afastar dele antes que não se contivesse. Não percebeu o olhar que ele lhe lançou nesse momento. Edward parou de falar e olhou para longe.

— Eu o criticava por seu estilo de vida, por viver tão.. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Mas é justamente isso que me traz algum conforto. Pensar que Jasper aproveitou a vida ao máximo. Que viveu intensamente. Amou, dividiu esse amor... teve um filho... o único jeito que temos de nos manter imortais.

Bella não fez nenhuma tentativa de falar. Sabia que ele precisava desabafar, dar voz a seus sentimentos de raiva e de perda.

Quando Edward se moveu em direção à escrivaninha em frente à janela, Bella surpreendeu-se ao ver uma garrafa de vinho aberta.

Embora ele bebesse vinho às refeições, ela nunca o vira tomar qualquer bebida alcoólica em outra ocasião. Ele encheu o cálice com o líquido vermelho-escuro e bebeu rapidamente.

— Ele era o mais novo da família, era como um irmão para mim... Nunca pensei que... — Edward tomou outro grande gole de vinho. — Eu queria protegê-lo do mesmo modo que você faz com as crianças de quem cuida, Bella, e o fato de estar morto me faz sentir que falhei com ele. Eu devia ter percebido o que iria acontecer, devia ter feito algo para que não acontecesse.

Dessa vez ele esvaziou o cálice.

— Como você poderia imaginar? — Bella disse gentilmente, tentando confortá-lo.

— Eles só vieram ao _palazzo_ porque os chamei. Estava preocupado com os comentários de que iriam se separar. Por minha insistência Jasper trouxe Alice consigo. Pensei que, se passassem algum tempo aqui, longe das distrações de Roma, poderiam se entender. Mas o que esse tempo fez foi acentuar as diferenças entre eles.

Ele pegou novamente a garrafa de vinho, e instintivamente Bella se aproximou e tocou seu braço, num murmúrio de protesto.

— Que alternativa eu tenho? — Edward falou asperamente. — Você? Minha esposa? — O rancor contido no olhar dele a assustou. — Você ficaria chocada se lhe dissesse que me sinto tão mal que poderia dormir com você mesmo sem amor?

As palavras dele fizeram com que Bella recuasse, magoada. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se aproximou dela, provocando-a.

— Sei que você é uma mulher generosa a ponto de dar amor a uma criança que precisa de você, mas será que é generosa a ponto de permitir que eu... acalme a minha dor em você? Será que você pode me ajudar a sentir que estou vivo, que sou humano, que sou um homem?

Bella sabia que ele só dizia aquilo porque estava sob o efeito do vinho que tomara e da dor que sentia. Sexo era uma necessidade muito mais premente para os homens do que para as mulheres, Bella sabia disso. Mesmo assim, não fez nenhuma tentativa de se afastar dele, mesmo tendo certeza de que era o que devia fazer.

E como ela permaneceu ali. Edward interpretou isso como um convite. Bella sabia exatamente o que ele faria quando se aproximou dela e a abraçou, correndo as mãos por seus braços nus, o hálito de vinho perigosamente sedutor contra sua pele quando ele lhe beijou a testa e o pescoço.

— Deixe-me me afogar em você, doce Bella...

As palavras que o afastariam estavam na ponta da língua de Bella. Para o bem de ambos ela sabia que devia interromper aquele jogo perigoso. Mas recusava-se a dizê-las, e seu corpo já respondia, em sua própria linguagem, às palavras de Edward.

— Doce, linda Bella... Não sabe o quanto tem me perturbado, me tentado, nas últimas semanas. O cheiro do seu perfume neste quarto, o som de seu riso quando brinca com Angelina, as formas do seu corpo por baixo de suas roupas quando se move... e minhas lembranças de quando estava nua... Eu quero você, Bella! Quero me perder em sua doçura... esquecer minha dor e minha culpa...

Bella não sabia qual dos dois dera o primeiro passo à frente, mas seus corpos já estavam quase colados, e ela não se importava com mais nada. Naquele momento, só queria saber que Edward a desejava, que precisava dela. E tudo o que queria era corresponder ao desejo dele.

Instintivamente ela o abraçou com força, levantando o rosto e oferecendo os lábios. Ele os capturou imediatamente, fazendo-a tremer.

O beijo era forte e possessivo. O beijo de um homem guiado por paixões primitivas. Suas mãos cobriam o rosto dela e a seguraram, como se fosse obrigá-la a fazer tudo o que quisesse. Mas era exatamente ali que Bella queria ficar, como se uma força mais poderosa que qualquer instinto de proteção estivesse em jogo, mantendo-a colada a ele enquanto o beijo se aprofundava ainda mais.

Uma das mãos de Edward desceu por seu queixo, seu pescoço, acariciando-lhe a pele. Continuou deslizando lentamente pelas costas até a cintura, e então apertou-a ainda mais contra si, de modo que seus corpos ficara ainda mais juntos.

— Você pode sentir o quanto a desejo? — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Bella tremia, consciente da excitação dele e do quanto isso intensificava seu próprio desejo.

— Você tem seios lindos, feitos para ser beijados. — Edward a abraçava com força. — O que foi? Não acredita em mim? — perguntou quando ela automaticamente balançou a cabeça, abalada pela intimidade das palavras dele. — Quer que eu prove como os acho lindos?

O vestido de Bella escorregou por seu corpo quando Edward desceu o zíper que o fechava nas costas. Ela fechou os olhos. Não apenas para não ver sua nudez, mas para que Edward não percebesse em seus olhos o amor ridículo que sabia que estaria revelado neles.

O que estava fazendo era tão arriscado, tão perigoso e potencialmente autodestrutivo... Bella sabia como Edward se sentia em relação a ela, ou melhor, como não se sentia. Será que a consciência de que estava se aproveitando da vulnerabilidade dele para satisfazer seu próprio desejo não a faria parar?

As mãos dele estavam pousadas em seus ombros, e ele beijava a base de seu pescoço. O ar da noite estava frio contra sua pele nua, mas Bella sabia que não era esse o motivo pelo qual seus mamilos estavam arrepiados e sensíveis. As mãos de Edward os acariciavam, enquanto ele dava pequenos beijos em seus olhos. Cada parte de seu corpo ia se acendendo...

— Sua pele é tão branca, tão macia... — ele murmurou. — Há algo em você, doce Bella, que desperta em mim um caçador selvagem, que deseja estar em você, penetrá-la com toda a força do meu desejo.

Bella não conseguia falar, mas sentia que conhecia cada vez mais o homem que lhe dera tanto prazer na noite de seu casamento. Ele a desejava desde então, e a desejava naquele momento. Mas desejo não era amor, tentou alertar a si mesma. Seu corpo, entretanto, não queria escutá-la e respondia a Edward com flagrante sensualidade.

— Não me olhe desse jeito... a não ser que acredite no que esses seus grandes olhos estão me dizendo. Quer que a leve para a cama, que cubra seu corpo com o meu... Quer que a toque de todas as maneiras que um homem pode tocar uma mulher, quando deseja que ela gema de prazer!

Bella estava tremendo tanto que se ele não a estivesse segurando não poderia se manter em pé. Aquelas palavras a excitavam tanto quanto as caricias incessantes em seu corpo nu. As mãos fortes dele aqueciam sua pele e a atormentavam, fazendo-a desejá-lo mais e mais.

— Essa é sua resposta? — Edward perguntou suavemente quando, sem parar de beijar-lhe a boca, tomou-a nos braços e colocou-a na cama.

— Sei que me deseja, assim como eu a desejo — ele completou, segurando-lhe um seio e sugando o mamilo, enviando ondas de excitação por todo o seu corpo.

Quando ela se rendeu aos seus próprios desejos, tocando-o e beijando-lhe o peito nu, foi à vez de Edward gemer alto. Bella forçava a calça que ele ainda vestia, clamando pelo acesso a seu corpo todo. Subitamente ele sentou-se a seu lado, os olhos brilhantes fixos nos dela com uma expressão de triunfo.

— E isso o que quer?

Bella não conseguia dizer em palavras, mas foi até ele e continuou a tocá-lo, provocá-lo, totalmente envolvida no que fazia. Podia sentir os pelos macios sob seus dedos, o perfume da pele masculina e seu gosto quando seus lábios ali pousaram. Quando Edward removeu o restante de suas roupas, Bella pôde continuar sua exploração, totalmente guiada pelo desejo. Instintivamente sabia o que fazer, Edward a estimulava a tocá-lo ainda mais intimamente, tocá-lo e acariciá-lo do mesmo modo como, ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, ele faria com ela.

Enquanto falava, ia gentilmente afastando a calcinha que Bella ainda vestia, seus lábios percorrendo novos caminhos com pequenos beijos delicados.

— Você sabe que efeito me faz saber que fui eu que despertei você para o desejo, Bella? — ele perguntou. — Na noite do nosso casamento eu a machuquei, eu sei, mas acho que também lhe dei prazer. Me diga... diga como se sentiu... —ele pediu docemente.

Bella gemeu baixinho. Ouvir aquelas palavras a estava excitando de uma forma incontrolável. Apenas lembrar-se de como se sentira naquela noite, enquanto Edward a penetrava, fazia com que todo seu corpo ardesse de desejo e da urgência que sentia por ele.

— Me diga... — Edward insistiu.

— Foi bom... bom... — ela admitiu num sussurro.

— Tão bom que ainda consegue se lembrar da sensação? Porque se não foi assim, desta vez você se lembrará — ele prometeu suavemente.

Seu toque se tornava cada vez mais íntimo e quando Bella arqueou os quadris contra a mão dele, Edward estremeceu e se colocou sobre ela. Instintivamente. Bella o enlaçou com as pernas e procurou se aconchegar a ele, saboreando a delicadeza com que ele a penetrava desta vez. Sentiu que Edward aumentava o ritmo de seus movimentos, parecendo escutar seus pedidos, Logo chegaram às contrações intensas, fortes, que faziam com que ambos mergulhassem em um turbilhão de prazer e emoção.

Quando finalmente relaxou, Bella percebeu que lágrimas grossas rolavam por seu rosto, pela intensidade de sua experiência. Seria tão fácil convencer-se do carinho que havia nos olhos dele, enquanto secava suas lágrimas.

Edward acordou assustado. O quarto estava escuro e nenhum som vinha do quarto de vestir, o que indicava que não fora Angelina quem o fizera despertar. Havia, sim, um ruído pouco familiar em sua própria cama. A respiração suave de Bella.

Bella! Seu coração falhou um batimento. O efeito do vinho que havia tomado já desaparecera, e o desespero que sentira pela morte de Jasper transformara-se em uma dor suportável. Mas nada serviria como desculpa para o que fizera. O que acontecera ao autocontrole que ele sempre se orgulhara de possuir?

A última coisa que Bella iria querer quando acordasse seria vê-lo deitado ao lado dela. Cuidadosamente, Edward escorregou da cama, parando apenas mais um instante perto dela para cobrir-lhe o corpo nu, com um gesto protetor.

Ela parecia tão jovem e tão docemente atraente em seu sono...

Incapaz de se controlar. Edward inclinou-se e beijou suavemente seus lábios antes de se dirigir à cama estreita que Bella normalmente ocupava.

Quando Bella acordou, Edward já partira para Roma. Ela disse a si mesma que precisava de um espaço para respirar e conseguir reunir forças para lutar contra seu amor por ele. Não podia continuar com aquilo. Mas também não podia ir embora. Assim como Edward, ela devia colocar os interesse de Angelina acima dos seus.

Já fazia quase uma semana que Edward partira. Ele telefonara todos os dias, às vezes duas vezes por dia, mas claro que para saber se Angelina estava bem. Naquela noite ele iria voltar, embora houvesse avisado que teria uma reunião após o jantar e que pegaria o último vôo noturno.

O telefone tocou e Bella automaticamente atendeu, os músculos de seu estômago se contraindo de excitação ao imaginar que ouviria a voz de Edward. Mas a ligação era de Francine, a avó de Angelina.

Disse apenas o nome de Edward, de um modo autoritário.

— Receio que não seja possível falar com ele — Bella respondeu tão educadamente quanto pôde. — Está fora, viajando a negócios.

— Oh, é você! — a mulher retrucou com desprezo na voz. — A babá, ou eu deveria dizer, a nova _condessa..._ Não pense que não sei o motivo desse casamento. Mas ele não vai me fazer desistir de meus planos, já consegui bons advogados. Quando vai estar de volta? Preciso falar com ele — ela perguntou abruptamente.

Quando Bella hesitou, sem saber que tipo de resposta. Edward gostaria que desse, embora soubesse exatamente o que gostaria de dizer, ouviu a voz estridente de Francine do outro lado da linha.

— Está tentando protegê-lo? Que patético! Suponho que está apaixonada por ele? Mas sabe que ele está apenas usando você, não sabe? Tenho todo o direito de ver minha neta e é exatamente isso que farei. Não importa quando Edward virá. Estou de partida para aí.

O coração de Bella acelerou com as palavras da mulher. Sabia que nada do que dissesse a impediria de chegar ao _palazzo. _Só esperava que Edward estivesse de volta antes disso.

Bella não dormira direito desde que Edward partira, de forma que quando terminou a refeição foi logo para a cama. Não havia razão para que não se deitasse cedo, pensou. Edward só chegaria nas primeiras horas da manhã, e quando chegasse, não havia nenhuma razão para que quisesse vê-la.

Sabendo que chegaria em casa tão tarde, Edward havia deixado seu carro no estacionamento do aeroporto. Enquanto dirigia pela longa estrada que levava até o _palazzo,_ ele reconheceu o quanto estava cansado, e o quanto sentira falta de Bella.

Em Roma, inconscientemente, estava sempre procurando por ela, como se ouvisse sua risada e o som de sua voz, tranqüila e melodiosa. Se estivesse grávida, teria de ficar com ele. O mero pensamento de poder acompanhar o desenvolvimento da gestação de um filho seu o fazia sentir-se tomado por um encantamento inimaginável.

Não devia permitir a si mesmo pensar naquilo. Bella tinha o direito de dedicar livremente seu amor ao homem por quem viesse a se apaixonar e que a amasse também. Se ele tentava lhe negar esse direito, então não podia amá-la.

Bella tremeu ao lembrar-se de seu pesadelo. Francine sorria ao dizer que o juiz decidira que Angelina deveria morar com ela. Acordou com a boca seca, os olhos lacrimejantes. Saindo da cama, entrou no quarto principal, dirigiu-se ao banheiro e então parou quando a luz do luar revelou a silhueta de Edward adormecido na cama  
em frente a ela.

Ele estava de volta. E ela não o ouvira chegar.

Impulsivamente, Bella rodeou a cama pé ante pé, sem poder resistir à tentação de ver seu rosto adormecido. Em repouso, o rosto de Edward parecia mais suave, os cabelos bronzes desarrumados e a barba que começava a despontar, mais atraentes. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Bella se aproximou e tocou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, imaginando qual seria a sensação da barba contra sua pele. Mesmo enquanto dormia, a aura de masculinidade que ele emanava a envolvia poderosamente. Seus dedos chegaram à boca dele.

Levou um enorme susto quando subitamente os olhos de Edward se abriram ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca se fechou sobre os dedos dela e as mãos a enlaçaram pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto dele.

— Edward! — ela protestou.

Mas a sensação de tê-lo sugando seus dedos daquela forma fez com que murmurasse seu nome mais uma vez, mais como um longo e trêmulo gemido de desejo, do que como uma clara objeção.

Edward libertou-lhe os dedos, mas manteve-a cativa em seus braços.

— Eu não devia fazer isso. — ele murmurou. — Mas não há como não fazer.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? é meninas... estamos no penultimo capitulo... e emoções fortes no proximo capitulo... Edward vai estar a ponto de perder Bella, seu maior medo vem a tona... Até Terça... comentem... Robsteijooosss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi amores di mi vida... desculpem por não ter postado antes, fiquei sem net... mais estou postando o final, e espero que gostem de verdade, se preparem emoções fortes... Mas bora ler... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Vou falar pela última vez. Não vou lhe dar nenhum dinheiro. Não compro crianças. Quando olhou diretamente para Francine, atento ao seu próprio ódio, Edward reconheceu o quanto se sentia tentado a dar o dinheiro a ela.

Se pelo menos pudesse acreditar que fazendo aquilo a tiraria da vida de Angelina para sempre... Mas nem isso.

Chantagem era uma coisa aviltante, odiosa. Cedo, muito cedo, Francine voltaria querendo mais dinheiro, e aquela situação se eternizaria.

E Angelina nunca estaria segura. Não, por mais arriscado que fosse, ir ao juiz e estabelecer com quem a bebê deveria ficar era o melhor caminho. — Vai se arrepender por isso — Francine avisou mordazmente. — Você diz que ama Angelina e não pode lhe dar um milhão de dólares, sendo que isso não lhe faria falta alguma _—_ ela o provocou. — E esse é o tipo de amor que tem por ela.

— Diga isso de você — Edward retrucou com frieza. — Mas nós dois sabemos que sentimentos não entram em questão para você, não é? Só conhece o amor que sente por si mesma. Consegue perceber o que está arriscando vindo aqui me chantagear?

— Como poderá provar que vim aqui? — Francine sorriu com ironia. — Comprando outro dos seus criados? Meu advogado fará com que o juiz compreenda que eles dependem de você, e por isso fazem tudo o que ordena. E se estiver pensando na nova _condessa... —_ Seu olhar adquiriu um tom de zombaria mordaz. — Quanto pagou a ela para se casar com você? Ou simplesmente a seduziu? Garota tola! Um homem só valoriza o que tem que pagar para conseguir. E quanto mais ele paga, mais valoriza.

— Tenho certeza de que fala com conhecimento de causa, Francine. — Edward não perdeu a calma. — Mas se ousar colocar Bella novamente dentro da sua sórdida escala de valores, terá um bom motivo para se arrepender.

— Não ouse me ameaçar — Francine disse teatralmente. — Essa é sua última chance, Edward. Se não aproveitá-la, juro que levarei Angelina para longe de você. Ela é minha carne, meu sangue. Sou sua parente mais próxima.

— Uma mãe que vendia sua própria filha a quem pagasse mais. Nenhum tribunal vai lhe dar crédito quando souber de sua história — Edward disse, com a confiança que lutava internamente para manter.

— Você vai pagar por isso! — Francine o encarou. — Eu prometo a você que desejará ter pago quando teve oportunidade, porque agora perdeu qualquer possibilidade de ficar com Angelina.

— A decisão não cabe a você — Edward lembrou-a.

Entretanto, quando a viu continuar sua cena pelo _palazzo_ ao dirigir-se para o carro, reconheceu que não estava tão confiante quanto fingia.

Em um mundo justo ele certamente ganharia a custódia de Angelina para seu próprio bem, mas Francine podia ser extremamente convincente. Sabia como manipular as situações, e era perigosa.

Francine tremia de raiva enquanto se afastava do _palazzo._ Tinha certeza de que Edward lhe daria o dinheiro que desejava desesperadamente, muito mais do que ele imaginava. Havia perdido muito dinheiro no jogo e se envolvido com pessoas perigosas. Elas agora queriam que Francine desenvolvesse atividades ilegais como uma maneira de pagar o que devia.

Por isso procurara Edward em desespero. Precisava repor aquele dinheiro. Não investira tanto para agora arriscar sua vida.

Os pneus do carro cantaram quando saiu pela estrada do _palazzo._

Bella, que estava passeando com Angelina no carrinho, viu apenas a nuvem de poeira quando Francine passou por ela como um raio. Estava já no jardim com Angelina quando a mulher chegara, e ficava aliviada por ver que a conversa durara pouco.

Devia haver um modo de fazer com que Edward pagasse, Francine pensava freneticamente. Tinha que arrancar aquele dinheiro dele. Fora apenas por isso que jogara com a guarda de Angelina. A última coisa que queria era um bebê dependente atrás de si. Aconselhara tanto Alice a interromper aquela gravidez, mas Edward, italiano ultrapassado, interferira. Agora ele que pagasse o que devia.

As mãos de Francine se apertaram contra o volante quando viu Bella com a criança.

Um súbito _flash_ de inspiração lhe ocorreu no mesmo instante, e soube o que precisava fazer. Pisando no freio do carro, colocou-o em marcha-a-ré.

Bella não entendeu a princípio o que acontecia. Francine se dirigia a ela com um ar de desespero no rosto, caminhando rapidamente.

— Me dê minha neta — ordenou no momento em que as alcançou, colocando-se estrategicamente em frente à Bella e tirando Angelina do carrinho, antes que Bella pudesse detê-la.

Angelina, acostumada a ser segurada com carinho, começou imediatamente a chorar, deixando Bella ainda mais ansiosa.

— Você a está assustando — ela avisou com preocupação. — Não está acostumada a ser pega assim. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe como ela gosta.

— Não me importo a mínima com o que ela gosta ou deixa de gostar — Francine disse agressivamente, prendendo a criança com apenas um braço e afastando-a de seu corpo, enquanto, reagindo ao modo como fora pega, a pequena regurgitava o leite que tomara pouco antes. — Não ouse ficar doente, sua pequena mal-educada — Francine disse furiosamente, balançando-a tão forte que Bella protestou. — Se não gosta do que estou fazendo, pior. Ela é minha neta e irá comigo.

Bella não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Francine não iria simplesmente pegar Angelina daquele jeito. Mas para seu desespero, ela estava realmente se virando, sem dar a menor importância ao conforto da criança. Dirigia-se para o carro e logo já abria a porta do motorista. Pela primeira vez Bella se deu conta de que o motor do carro ainda estava funcionando.

Ficou em pânico. Já havia lido sobre aquele tipo de coisas, sobre guerras de custódia, mas nem por um segundo imaginara que aquilo poderia acontecer com Angelina.

— Você não pode levá-la! Por favor... — ela protestou, a garganta seca de medo. — Ela é apenas um bebê! Ela não conhece você... Em meia hora estará com fome e...

Francine percebeu que o que Bella dizia era verdade. Aquela insuportável desataria a chorar e nada a faria parar.

— Se está tão preocupada, entre no carro. Quem sabe? Talvez Edward pague em dobro para ter as duas de volta.

Bella a encarou. Francine estava seqüestrando Angelina para que Edward pagasse um resgate?

Era exatamente aquilo que deveria esperar dela, reconheceu. Tudo que sabia sobre ela apenas confirmava essa idéia.

Não havia tempo para correr até a casa e gritar por alguém. A mulher já jogara Angelina dentro do carro, e estava partindo.

— Espere! — Bella gritou. — Vou com você. Mas precisamos docarrinho e...

— Não se faça de tola! Entre já ou fique!

Que opção ela tinha? Não conseguia pensar em nada. Tremendo, entrou no carro, pegando Angelina no colo e tentando confortá-la, enquanto Francine saía em uma velocidade tão alta que Bella foi jogada contra o encosto. Por sorte, Angelina já estava bem segura em seus braços.

— Por favor — pediu a Francine. — Você está indo muito rápido.

— Pobre _condessa._ O que está tentando fazer? Conseguir que seu marido valentão nos alcance? — Francine gargalhou histericamente. — Só irei parar quando estivermos em Roma. E então, querida, eu e Angelina logo estaremos nos Estados Unidos, onde vamos ficar até que o seu precioso marido resolva ter algum bom senso.

Francine fez a curva para entrar na estrada principal, e Bella estremeceu quando foi jogada de encontro à porta do carro. Angelina não suportaria poucos quilômetros naquela velocidade, quanto mais até Roma, e sem comida!

Bella jamais conseguiria odiar alguém como odiava Francine naquele momento. Como podia fazer aquilo com a própria neta? Sabia que não adiantaria tentar falar com ela, a mulher parecia agir irracionalmente. Angelina soluçava contra seu peito. Seus olhos estavam cheios de medo.

— Está tudo bem, meu amor — Bella murmurou carinhosamente. Não se preocupe... não se preocupe.

Francine dirigia no meio da estrada, e quase bateu em um carro que vinha na outra direção.

— Só podia ser um homem — Bella a ouviu resmungar, enquanto pisava ainda mais no acelerador. — Como odeio homens! Todos eles, mas nenhum mais do que o seu marido! — ela aumentou o tom de voz. — Tudo que tinha que fazer era me dar o dinheiro. Isso era tudo. Poderia ter ficado com essa criança chata e com você, mas não... ele diz que as ama, mas não faz nada. Nem de você ele gosta muito, não é?

Era novidade para ela que Edward alguma vez houvesse dito que a amava, mas Bella logicamente se manteve calada. Queria apenas imaginar um jeito de tranqüilizá-la para que reduzisse a velocidade. Se não o fizesse um acidente poderia ocorrer a qualquer instante!

Demorou meia hora para que Pietro, retornando do campo, percebesse o carrinho de bebê abandonado e relatasse o que vira a Edward.

Edward, que pensara que Bella o estivesse punindo pela noite anterior mantendo-se afastada dele, rapidamente foi até o quarto. Encontrando-o vazio, imediatamente pegou o carro e foi até lugar onde Pietro afirmara ter visto o carrinho vazio.

As marcas de pneu no chão lhe disseram o que precisa saber.

Francine! Sabia que, de alguma forma, Francine era a responsável pelo desaparecimento de Bella e Angelina.

— Oh, meu Deus — ele murmurou para si mesmo quando imaginou o que acontecera. — Oh, meu Deus!

Uma vez que chegasse em Roma, telefonaria para Edward do aeroporto. Minutos antes que o avião partisse, pensou com prazer. E diria que o resgate de Angelina lhe custaria dois milhões dólares. Claro que um milhão a mais também pelo retorno da babá.

Como iria persuadir Bella a entrar no avião com ela, Francine ainda não pensara, mas suspeitava que aonde quer que levasse Angelina, Bella a seguiria.

Claro que Francine não poderia simplesmente deixar o país com Angelina, Bella refletia.

Havia formalidades, passaportes, documentos. Mas não podia dizer nada a ela que a levasse a um estado ainda maior de loucura e agitação.

Angelina continuava vomitando, embora não tivesse nada em seu estômago. Bella tentava confortá-la o quanto podia. A estrada do _palazzo_ era estreita e cheia de curvas. Mesmo quando Edward dirigira nervoso com ela aquele dia, ele era um motorista extremamente cuidadoso.

Francine, por outro lado, estava tão tomada por sua loucura que não parecia mais saber de que lado da estrada deveria estar.

E foi assim que o inevitável aconteceu. Ela entrou em alta velocidade em uma curva e teve que virar bruscamente para se desviar de um carro que vinha em direção contrária. Perdeu o controle do carro, e Bella tencionou o corpo, percebendo que o choque com o outro carro seria inevitável. Instintivamente, envolveu Angelina com seu corpo, o barulho do metal misturando-se aos gritos e a uma série de pancadas. Sentiu dor em suas pernas, e então o torpor. Um pesado silêncio caíra, uma calma na qual ela quase se deixava levar para apaziguar a dor que sentia. Mas onde estava Angelina? Tinha que acalmá-la.

Bella percebeu que apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado depois que perdeu a consciência. Mãos fortes tentavam tirá-la do carro, e sua dor era lancinante.

— O bebê! Vocês têm que pegar o bebê! — ela ouviu-se insistindo, enquanto tentava virar a cabeça para olhar para os olhos do homem que tentava puxá-la ansiosamente.

Suas costas haviam parado de doer. Não podia sentir mais nada, exceto o cheiro da gasolina, e o medo nos olhos do homem que a forçava para fora.

Seus pensamentos estavam lentos e confusos. Não podia ver Francine, mas podia sentir o calor de Angelina, seu pequeno corpo protegido contra o seu.

— O bebê! — ela repetia para quem a estava puxando. Pegue-a primeiro.

Falar era um esforço supremo, seus lábios não a obedeciam, e ela não podia erguer a mão para tocá-los porque parecia que todo o seu corpo estava preso por algo pesado, um peso esmagador.

— Rápido. Há uma criança aqui — ela ouviu o homem dizendo em italiano.

E um outro homem dizia:

— Temos que tirar a mulher daí.

Tirar a mulher? Que mulher? De quem estariam falando? De Francine? Mesmo que não gostasse dela, esperava que estivesse bem.

— O bebê... — ela repetiu dolorosamente, enquanto a imagem do homem que se inclinava sobre ela parecia ir e voltar, em ondas. Angelina conseguiu soltar uma de suas mãos e tocou o rosto de Bella.

Bella pôde ver o choque no rosto do homem, o que a incomodou. Ele não ouvira o que ela tinha dito?

— Você deve dizer a Edward... ao conde... que Angelina está bem — ela falou com esforço. — Ele está preocupado com ela. Você tem que ligar para o _palazzo._

Lentamente, foi conseguindo dizer ao homem o telefone e o endereço, resistindo à vontade de segurar Angelina quando ela foi gentilmente retirada de seus braços.

Alguém parecia colocar almofadas em sua cabeça. Bella queria saber de Angelina, tentava protestar, mas não podia resistir ao sono.

Edward foi avisado pela polícia, e meia hora depois chegava à cena do acidente. Só o que pensava era que seria tarde demais. Dirigira ainda mais rápido que Francine, e a cada curva se afligia pelo que poderia encontrar na estrada. Haviam lhe dito que Angelina estava bem.

— E Bella? Minha esposa? Houve uma breve pausa.

— Ela está presa na parte de trás do carro. Deve ter se curvado para proteger o bebê, e a ferragem foi empurrada contra ela – o policial disse sombriamente.

Quando Edward chegou ao local do acidente havia muita gente.

O medo era como uma faca em seu peito.

— Ainda não pudemos retirar sua esposa. Já pedimos ajuda para Florença.

Seu coração batia descompassadamente, em um ritmo violento. Tinha de ver Bella e nada nem ninguém o impediria.

— Preciso ver minha mulher — ele disse ao policial autoritariamente.

Mesmo dizer as simples palavras "minha mulher" já o agoniava, mostrando-lhe o quanto Bella significava para ele, e o quanto a amava e precisava dela.

— Ela está inconsciente no momento. — O policial franziu o cenho. — Houve um derramamento de gasolina causado pela colisão. Não é seguro que ninguém se aproxime.

Passando Angelina para os braços de Madalena, Edward pediu calmamente.

— Deixe-me ver.

Sem esperar pela resposta do policial, foi cortando caminho por entre o cordão de policiais que cercavam os carros e então foi obrigado a parar, a cabeça girando.

A cena parecia pior do que o acidente que levara Jasper e Alice.

O pequeno carro tinha sido reduzido a nada com o impacto do outro carro, muito mais pesado. Ironicamente, o lado do motorista parecia intacto, mas a parte de trás...

— E um milagre que sua filha não tenha se machucado — o policial disse a Edward. — Amor de mãe é uma coisa maravilhosa. Ela se curvou de um jeito sobre a criança que conseguiu protegê-la.

— Com o olhar sombrio ele se voltou para Edward. — Infelizmente, ainda está presa entre a frente do carro e o banco de passageiros. Não podemos movê-la, e não sabemos como ela está. O médico acabou de chegar e está tentando acordá-la.

Sem pensar. Edward abriu caminho em direção ao carro. Um homem estava agachado perto dele e segurava a mão de Bella.

— Está sentindo alguma coisa? Alguma dor... alguma sensação? — perguntava a ela calmamente. Bella tentava se concentrar no que lhe perguntavam, mas era tão difícil... Tudo o que queria era fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir. Seu corpo parecia pesado e adormecido. Havia uma dor lancinante em sua cabeça, e um gosto horrível de metal na boca. Sua mão não lhe parecia familiar... estava flácida e esquisita. Pelo menos Angelina estava salva, pensou contente e fechou os olhos.

— Não, você tem que ficar acordada — o médico estava dizendo duramente a ela. — Não feche os olhos.

Bella sentiu quando ele apertou fortemente sua mão. Estava se virando para falar com alguém, mas ela não podia ouvir o que dizia.

Quase entrou em pânico tentando entender o que falavam. Sentia-se tão sozinha!

O medo ameaçava tomar conta de Edward quando ele se aproximou do médico e perguntou o que estava havendo.

— E importante que ela se mantenha consciente.

Edward, que já podia ouvir o sussurro de medo de Bella dirigiu-se protetoramente até ela.

— Não sabemos ainda o quanto ela foi afetada. E não saberemos até conseguirmos tirá-la daí. Tenho que continuar falando com ela, mantendo-a acordada — o médico explicou pacientemente a Edward, percebendo como ele se sentia.

— Deixe que eu faça isso — Edward pediu no mesmo instante.

— Ela é minha mulher.

O médico hesitou, mas ele era insistente.

Bella percebeu que Edward falava com ela, chamava seu nome. Dizia a ela que não podia dormir. Sabia que sonhava. Como ele poderia estar ali?

A voz insistia. Mesmo sem crer, Bella procurou forçar seus olhos a se abrirem, chocada quando percebeu que ele estava realmente ali, que não eram seus sonhos tolos. Edward estava ali com ela!

A alegria lhe trouxe mais adrenalina, vontade de falar com ele, seguida pela culpa quando percebeu que ele não devia estar ali por ela, mas sim por Angelina.

— Tentei parar Francine — ela disse imediatamente. — Mas não consegui. Ela estava com Angelina. Disse que faria com que você pagasse o resgate.

As lágrimas encheram os olhos dela. Edward ouviu um pequeno soluço e gentilmente limpou seu rosto. Havia sangue na mão dele, ela percebeu com um vago sentimento de choque.

— Você deve ter se cortado — disse a ele preocupada.

— Não é nada — Edward murmurou.

A voz dele parecia rouca, como se alguma coisa prendesse sua garganta, como se estivesse com dificuldade de falar. Estaria bravo com ela?

Sem poder imaginar o que Bella pensava, Edward aproximou sua cabeça da dela. Bella pôde ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. O sangue era dela, e o médico lhe assegurava que eram cortes superficiais, mas ele não queria assustá-la ainda mais.

Estava quente dentro do carro, e seus músculos já estavam doendo pela posição em que tinha se colocado para ficar tão perto dela quanto pudesse.

Segurando sua mão livre, ele falava com ela, dizendo o quanto fora corajosa, reassegurando-a de que Angelina estava bem.

Bella sentia como se estivesse em um tipo de sonho. Ao longe percebia que ele segurava fortemente sua mão enquanto falava com ela.

— Como se sente? Tem alguma dor?

— Minhas costas estavam doendo... mas agora passou... — A voz dela era muito fraca.

— Foi mesmo? Que bom! — Edward respondeu vibrante, embora por dentro soubesse o que aquilo significava.

Jurou a si mesmo que, por mais machucada que ela estivesse, devotaria o resto de sua vida a cuidar dela e a amá-la.

— Onde está... Francine? — Bella perguntou.

— Não sei — Edward respondeu com sinceridade.

Uma das testemunhas disse haver visto uma mulher se afastar correndo do lugar do acidente, ele imaginara que devia ser ela.

O caminhão com a serra de corte havia chegado e a polícia dizia a Edward que, para sua própria segurança, tinha que se afastar.

Mas ele se recusava terminantemente.

— Quanto barulho... — Bella murmurou quando as máquinas começaram a trabalhar.

— Você logo estará livre — ele a confortou.

Uma ambulância já estava estacionada ali, o médico observava e esperava. Não havia mais o que fazer.

De algum ponto, Bella sangrava. Edward pôde ver a enorme mancha vermelha no chão quando conseguiram tirar a ferragem de cima dela.

— Está doendo — ela murmurou trêmula. Seu rosto estava branco como cera, seus olhos refletiam a dor que sentia.

— Seja corajosa, falta pouco — Edward sussurrou, sem saber como escolher as palavras.

O médico já se movia para perto deles, com uma seringa na mão.

— Isso apenas vai relaxá-la, para que possamos movê-la com maior facilidade — disse a Bella.

Edward não podia acreditar que tudo estava acontecendo novamente! Não suportava pensar que Bella corria risco de vida.

— Então está voltando para casa... Que pena! — A enfermeira provocava Bella. — Não vamos mais ver seu marido... Nada mais a alegrar nosso dia!

Bella sorriu-lhe brevemente. Havia se acostumado àquele quarto de hospital. Nas últimas quatro semanas. Parecera-lhe tão seguro que relutava em deixá-lo.

Todos eram tão gentis com ela. Tão protetores. Tão prontos a segurar-lhe do quanto fora corajosa e da sorte que tivera. Seu principal problema foi que perdera muito sangue com a perfuração do metal. Entrara em choque e quase morrera. Mas mesmo a ferida havia cicatrizado em tempo recorde, o doutor dissera, graças a sua jovialidade.

Por sorte, ela estivera desacordada no percurso até o hospital. Suas costas haviam sido duramente atingidas, mas nenhum dano permanente fora causado. Tivera apenas que usar um colar de gesso para uma pequena fratura, e mesmo ele já havia sido removido.

Os vidros que haviam penetrado seu rosto haviam sido totalmente retirados, e as pequenas cicatrizes logo desapareceriam, segundo o médico. Não havia como negar que sua recuperação fora espetacular. Por que sentia então tanto medo?

O médico dissera que estava pronta para ir para casa.

Para casa com Angelina e Edward.

Será que seria forte o suficiente para estar com ele e continuar mantendo em segredo seus sentimentos?

Pelo menos uma coisa boa acontecera com o acidente. Edward havia assegurado a Bella que nenhum juiz jamais daria a guarda de Angelina a Francine, sabendo que ela respondia um processo por dirigir perigosamente, e por colocar em risco a vida da criança a quem dizia amar tanto.

Com ternura, ele também lhe dissera do quanto se arrependia por não ter simplesmente dado o dinheiro a Francine, ao que Bella respondera com sua certeza de que, se o tivesse feito, teria que se submeter por toda a vida às chantagens de Francine. E Angelina nunca estaria segura.

Mas naquele momento, Bella estava aterrorizada em pensar em voltar à sua vida normal. Tinha muito medo de voltar ao _palazzo. _A realidade era que o motivo que forçara seu casamento não existia mais. Edward não precisava mais dela. Pelo menos não como esposa. O isso significava...

Bella não queria pensar sobre isso.

— Pronta, então?

Nervosa, ela assentiu enquanto Edward pegava sua mala da cama e se virava para a porta do quarto do hospital. Por sua própria insistência, estava segurando Angelina.

Logo que se sentira um pouco melhor, Bella pedira às enfermeiras que deixassem que Angelina a visitasse, para que a pequena não tivesse a sensação de que ela a abandonara. Sem dúvida, era com esse objetivo que Edward a visitava com tanta freqüência, e passava as noites no hospital: pelo bem de Angelina.

A única coisa que pedira a ele foi que não avisasse sua família do que havia acontecido. Sua irmã estava confiante de que ficaria grávida brevemente, e Bella não queria preocupá-la.

Para sua surpresa, Edward resolvera viajar no banco traseiro junto com ela e Angelina, tendo pedido a Pietro que dirigisse.

— Está tudo bem, Bella — ele disse calmamente, tentando imaginar o que a preocupava. — Você está perfeitamente bem agora.

Ela estava surpresa com o modo como Edward a olhava e segurava firmemente sua mão. Em todo o tempo que estivera com ela no hospital, ele não a tocara.

Na verdade ela tivera mesmo a impressão que ele quisera manter a maior distância física possível em relação a ela, como fizera antes no _palazzo._

Parecia sempre frisar que a intimidade que haviam dividido não representava para ela nenhuma ligação emocional.

O mero fato de estar sentada ali, segurando a mão dele como uma proteção afetuosa, fazia com que se sentisse emocionalmente frágil. Se pelo menos pudesse demonstrar todo o seu amor, aproximar-se dele, encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, sentir-se protegida em seus braços.

Receosa de que pudesse se trair, mostrando a Edward o que sentia, Bella tirou sua mão da dele. Quando ele sentiu seu gesto, não resistiu e virou-se para a janela, o olhar perdido na paisagem. Edward não podia imaginar o quanto sua garotinha sofreria se Bella partisse naquele momento. Nas primeiras horas depois do acidente, quando Angelina tivera de ser separada dela, ficou chorosa, inconsolável. Em desespero, Edward levou-a ao hospital. Quando a colocou ao lado de Bella na cama, ela se acalmou, e incrivelmente, mesmo em estado de semiconsciência, Bella colocara de forma protetora seu braço em torno da bebê.

Não. Edward sabia que não haveria para Angelina substituição para o amor de mãe que Bella lhe transmitia.

Mas por outro lado, havia o respeito à própria Bella, que sofrera tanto por causa dele. Ela tinha o direito de amar o homem que escolhesse, de dividir sua vida com ele, de criar seus filhos.

Edward ficou tenso com a intensidade da dor que o atingia ao pensar naquilo.

O que deveria fazer?

Conhecendo Bella, sabia que ela insistiria em honrar seu contrato original e ficar com Angelina pelos primeiros anos de sua vida.

Mas, se o fizesse, onde ele encontraria controle suficiente para manter-se afastado dela?

Mesmo que terminassem seu casamento, não faria a menor diferença, ele ainda iria desejá-la, ainda iria amá-la. Como protegê-la dele mesmo?

Bella só ficou mais aliviada quando eles chegaram ao _palazzo._

Aliviada e cansada para ter qualquer escrúpulo quando Edward avisou a Madalena que ela subiria e descansaria em seu quarto.

— Já começaram a trabalhar na suíte principal — Edward avisou-a. — Eu queria que tudo estivesse pronto quando você voltasse, mas não foi possível. Talvez seja até bom, porque suponho que queira supervisionar a decoração. Assim que estiver forte o suficiente, poderemos cuidar disso.

Bella mal conseguia subir as escadas. Ele planejava continuar mantendo a ficção do casamento? Por quê? Havia pensado muito enquanto estivera no hospital, e chegara à conclusão de que, com o fim das ameaças de Francine, Edward iria querer tão logo quanto possível terminar com o incômodo casamento.

Ela disse a si mesma que deveria ficar grata por aquilo. Com o fim de seu casamento, seria mais fácil lidar com seu amor Por ele. Não poderia deixar Angelina, sabia disso. E se Edward sugerisse que ela o fizesse?

Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos ante o pensamento de deixar à pequena. Estavam chegando à porta do quarto, e Edward lhe disse bruscamente quando abriu a porta.

— Vou deixar que descanse. Madalena subirá daqui a algum tempo para ver se precisa de alguma coisa.

Foi só quando se afastou um pouco dela, que Edward percebeu brilho em seus olhos e parou.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou imediatamente. — Por que está chorando? Está sentindo alguma dor? Onde é? Diga-me.

Bella deu um pequeno soluço. Era melhor que Edward continuasse achando que se tratava de alguma dor física. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward subitamente explodiu:

— Bella, por favor, não chore! Não posso agüentar... Não posso agüentar imaginar o quanto sofreu! O quanto eu a fiz sofrer. Teria feito tudo o que pudesse para evitar, eu lhe juro! Não faça isso...

Ela o ouvia pedir, enquanto chorava ainda mais, chocada por perceber que de alguma maneira ele descobrira o quanto o amava.

— Eu também teria evitado se pudesse. — Ela tentou se controlar, percebendo subitamente que já estavam dentro do quarto e que Edward a estava segurando pelos braços. — Não queria amar você. — disse simplesmente. — Eu...

Ela pôde sentir a tensão no corpo dele. Os braços que a amparavam subitamente afrouxaram, e Edward deu um passo para trás. Bella tremia, sentindo falta de seu apoio.

— Bella, o que está dizendo?

Havia choque, um tom quase de aviso em sua voz, mas Bella ignorou-o. Não importava mais o que ela dissesse, ele já deixara óbvio que sabia o que ela sentia.

— Estou dizendo que o amo, Edward. Que sempre o amarei. E que eu queria, mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, poder ter concebido um filho seu — ela confessou a ele sem se arrepender. — Pelo menos eu poderia amá-lo. Sei que não me quer. Sei que vai querer terminar nosso acordo, porque não há mais razão para mantê-lo, mas, por favor, pelo bem de Angelina, me deixe continuar com ela como planejamos no início. Ela precisa de mim. Edward, e eu lhe prometo que não vou...

Enquanto as palavras saíam da boca de Bella, Edward podia apenas ouvi-la sem acreditar.

— Que não vai o quê? — ele a desafiou com a voz firme, quando percebeu que havia interrompido o que dizia.

Bella balançou a cabeça, o rosto tenso quando se recusou a colocar em palavras o que pensava.

— Que não vai mais permitir que eu faça isso? — ele sugeriu, causando-lhe um choque quando a tomou nos braços e inclinou a cabeça para lhe dar um beijo rápido e afetuoso nos lábios. — Ou isso... — ele murmurou passando a língua gentilmente pelos lábios dela, forçando-os a se entreabrirem.

Bella estava trêmula de ansiedade e paixão. O que ele estava tentando fazer com ela? Estava querendo deliberadamente atormentá-la? Puni-la?

Foi quando, para seu espanto, ela o ouviu dizer docemente, a voz rouca de emoção:

— Bella, minha pequena... Meu doce amor, meu único amor. Eu mal posso acreditar que isso é real. Que possa me amar quando fiz tão pouco para merecê-la...

Edward a chamara de seu único amor! Confusa, Bella tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, mas Edward a beijava de um jeito tão apaixonado que não conseguia pensar.

Muitos minutos depois, afastando-se relutantemente dos lábios dela, Edward gemeu.

— Você devia estar descansando...

Mas quando olhou bem em seus olhos, fora com tal paixão que ela não podia conter seu coração que batia descontroladamente. E não podia evitar que seu rosto queimasse, quando sem querer olhou de Edward para a cama, num apelo mudo.

— Não faça isso! — Edward protestou severamente. — Sou apenas um homem, e nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida como nessas últimas semanas. — Ele fez uma pausa e balançou a cabeça.

— Achei que já conhecia toda a dor de perder alguém, mas estava tão errado! Eu não sabia de nada! Se tivesse perdido você, toda a minha vida perderia o sentido!

Bella lutou para respirar, pois o ar parecia lhe faltar nos pulmões.

— Mas se eu pudesse voltar atrás... você jamais teria entrado naquele carro... Eu teria pago a Francine ao invés de...

Bella teve medo. Ele havia dito que a amava, mas seria aquele amor apenas produto de sua culpa?

— Você não tem... não tem que me amar... — ela falou, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para exprimir seus pensamentos.

— Sim, eu tenho — Edward a contradisse no mesmo instante. - Eu tenho que amá-la, Bella, porque esse é o meu destino... Acho que já sabia disso horas depois de nos encontrarmos — ele acrescentou firmemente.

Ela olhava fixamente em seus olhos.

— Claro que tentei me enganar — Edward continuou. — Nenhum homem admite facilmente que não tem total controle de sua própria vida. Eu tinha clareza de que quando escolhesse me casar, essa seria uma decisão tranqüila, racional, tomada por razões lógicas, claro que eu iria respeitar e cuidar de minha esposa, mas...

— Ela não seria uma mulher acusada de roubar maridos alheios, e, é lógico, seria italiana — Bella completou asperamente.

— Tem razão em me lembrar de como a julguei mal — Edward reconheceu. — Sinto muito.

— Posso entender que um homem em sua posição, que tem toda a tradição de sua família atrás de si, tem valores e expectativas também tradicionais — Bella disse, cuidadosamente escolhendo as palavras. — O fato de ter acreditado que eu era sexualmente promiscua...

— Não — Edward a interrompeu bruscamente. — Admito que tentei acreditar nisso, mas... mais como autodefesa, para evitar assumir meu amor quando parecia que você não me queria. Mas não demorou muito para que eu percebesse sua honestidade, Bella, e a pureza de seu espírito. — Ele fez uma pausa. — No dia de nosso casamento, quando fizemos nossos votos, eu sabia que amava você, e que sempre a amaria. Infelizmente, não fui forte o suficiente para controlar meus... atos.

Bella sentia um nó de emoção preso na garganta. Aquelas palavras significavam tanto para ela.

— Não consegui me conter como deveria, precisava...

— Acreditar que eu estava sexualmente disponível? No mesmo instante. Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não, certamente que não. Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça — ele negou com a voz firme.

— Mas ficou chocado ao descobrir que era minha primeira vez — Bella lembrou a ele. — E quando se distanciou tanto de mim e me disse que aquilo não deveria voltar a acontecer, percebi que não me amava.

— Pelo contrário. Só fiz aquilo porque a amava — Edward corrigiu. — Eu a julguei mal e depois abusei da confiança que depositou em mim quando concordou com nosso casamento. Eu sabia que não devia confiar em mim mesmo, que não poderia me controlar, uma vez que a toquei, não poderia mais parar. Por isso tentei me afastar de você, foi para sua proteção. Se eu tivesse imaginado que também me amava...

Bella olhou para ele, o rosto corado.

— Devia ter tido certeza disso pelo modo como respondi a você... na... cama.

— Talvez eu devesse mesmo — Edward concordou. — Se eu não estivesse convencido de que seu instinto natural e sua inocência eram os únicos responsáveis pelo jeito irresistivelmente sexy com que você se deu para mim. Na verdade, isso apenas me deu outra razão para me sentir culpado e envergonhado. E se eu a tivesse engravidado?

Erguendo o rosto contra o peito dele, Bella murmurou suavemente:

— Queria tanto que isso tivesse acontecido...

— Bella...

Ela sentiu que Edward dizia seu nome em um gemido, seus braços enlaçando-a com mais força.

— Se tivesse me dado mais uma indicação de como se sentia... Um sorriso envergonhado emergiu nos cantos da boca de Bella, quando ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

— Eu pensei que havia lhe dado mais de uma dica — ela o provocou gentilmente, lembrando-se de como o encorajara a perder-se nela, como ele próprio dizia.

— Talvez eu não estivesse muito concentrado — Edward respondeu com voz rouca, lançando-lhe um olhar que fez com que um arrepio profundo percorresse todo o seu corpo.

— Talvez deva lhe dar mais algumas pistas? — O quê? Agora?

Naquele momento, quando ele não tinha mais com que se preocupar, quando o desejo e o amor brilhavam nos olhos dele com tal intensidade, ela achava que iria derreter. Ousada, alcançou os lábios dele, tremendo de prazer quando sentiu a reação íntima do corpo dele abraçado contra o seu.

— Bella! — Edward a repreendeu.

Sem se censurar mais, Bella correu a língua pelos lábios dele, ofegante de prazer quando ele capturou sua boca em um beijo apaixonado.

— Leve-me para a cama, Edward — ela murmurou com a voz rouca, quando finalmente foi capaz de falar.

— Acha que já está suficientemente recuperada? — ele perguntou gentilmente, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelos de seu rosto, e admirava-a carinhosamente, deitada entre os travesseiros, o rosto vermelho dos beijos que haviam trocado.

Sua blusa estava entreaberta, deixando antever a pele alva e a suave curva de seus seios. Edward não resistiu e começou a acariciá-los, enquanto Bella ofegava de prazer.

— Acho que essa é a melhor terapia que posso ter — ela respondeu, a boca se curvando em um sorriso suave quando o abraçou e o trouxe para mais perto de si.

— Não sei o que faria se tivesse perdido você — Edward confessou emocionado, horas mais tarde, enquanto descansavam abraçados, com a luz do sol poente a brincar sobre seus corpos nus. — Minha vida teria acabado se houvesse perdido você naquele acidente, Bella_. _Prometa-me que nunca, nunca vai duvidar do meu amor por você.

— Eu prometo — Bella assegurou, num sussurro apaixonado.

**EPÍLOGO**

_Cinco anos depois..._

Você sabe que dia é hoje? — Edward perguntou a Bella de um modo provocante, enquanto lhe segurava o rosto para beijá-la. Ela estava linda, sentada comodamente em uma cadeira de balanço, no _playground_ que haviam construído para seus filhos na área lateral do _palazzo._ Sentira tanta saudade naqueles dois dias que passara em Roma! O trabalho de restauração da antiga mansão o encantava, mas não era fácil ficar longe de sua esposa.

— Claro que me lembro. — Ela sorriu, respondendo afetuosamente ao beijo.

Pelo canto dos olhos, podia ver suas crianças: Anthony, de quatro anos, suas irmãs gêmeas que haviam nascido oito meses antes e**,** é claro, Angelina, que estava procurando contemporizar com as irmãs menores para que não brigassem por causa dos brinquedos. Cada uma delas, como todas as crianças do mundo, eram especiais e únicas. E era assim que ela as amava, respeitando suas particularidades, suas emoções. Assim como amava o bebê que chegaria dali a quatro meses...

Quando arriscara sua vida para proteger Angelina, Bella já a considerava como sua filha. O laço afetivo que havia entre elas se estreitava cada vez mais com o passar do tempo, tão forte quanto o cordão umbilical que a unia ao bebê em seu ventre.

Quando as pessoas observavam o quanto elas eram diferentes, elas trocavam um sorriso de cumplicidade. Nenhuma mãe deveria ter um filho favorito... mas algumas mães não podiam evitar que isso acontecesse. Fora a partir de seu afeto por Angelina que ela e Edward haviam construído seu amor.

— Então? — Edward perguntou. — Que dia é?

— O dia em que você me pediu em casamento — Bella respondeu prontamente, sorrindo enquanto completava: — Pelo bem de Angelina.

— Pelo bem de Angelina e por minha própria sanidade — Edward concluiu.

— Acho que já é hora de subir com as gêmeas para uma soneca.

— Vou com vocês.

No instante em que disseram aquilo, ouviram a voz atenta de Angelina.

— Ah, mas vocês dois não vão se demorar no quarto, não é?

— Hum... Para mim, parece uma boa idéia — Edward murmurou para Bella, enquanto a pequena já corria para junto de Anthony.

— E para mim também.

Bella sorriu, sentindo-se corar. Se alguém houvesse lhe dito cinco anos antes, como sua vida mudaria, ela não ousaria acreditar. Jamais imaginara que seria tão amada e tão feliz!

Mas era assim que se sentia, e no que dependesse de Edward assim seria pelo resto de sua vida juntos.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? eu amo esse capitulo, porque aqui se esclarece muitas coisas que ficaram meio escondidas... Eu adoro o Edward nesse capitulo... o apoio que ele deu a Bella... Realmente amo essa historia..._

_Estou tão feliz em terminar essa historia... e gostaria de agradecer a vocês que me acompanharam: Joana Patricia, GiseleRibeiro, MandaTaishoCullen, mone, Mrcia, Guest, Carol 1994, Natalocas, Jenni A.S.M, Acyd, Ana Krol, AgathaRoesler, Carol01, ISLCullen, JOKB, Lolitasss, , Re Cabral, Tomoe-chan, Vanity nightwish, Aninha Mello, e Leitoras fantasmas... Obrigado amores por lerem... vocês são importantes, e especiais para mim... é para vocês que adapto... e espero que vocês gostem mesmo das minhas proximas adaptações" O LORDE E CAMPONESA, romance historico, e A Prometida, romance contemporaneo" Espero que gostem... Comentem, eu quero saber o que acharam do final... Robsteijooosss Até mais Tarde!_


End file.
